Passin' Through
by Tensleep
Summary: Passin' Through was her only intention before she found something different in Tulsa and people started digging where they didn't belong. T to be safe
1. Epilogue

Epilogue. Tulsa 1968, The Curtis living room.

"Happy birthday to you..."

"Happy birthday to you..."

"Happy birthday dear Passin' Through..."

"Happy birthday to you!"

I set my book down and looked at the guys suspiciously. It was a far cry from what once was my birthday and they didn't just throw birthday parties every day.

"It's not my birthday," I said expecting their faces to fall, but instead they all looked happier

"Well, you never did tell us your birthday." Pony shrugged

"I don't have a birthday," I corrected

"You know, you must have been a pretty messed up kid." Two-Bit was a joker, but I think he was serious. "No cake, no ice cream and no presents! That's gotta suck!"

"So." Darry threw him a warning look "We figured because you came into our lives three years ago today this could be your birthday."

I was speechless. This was the nicest thing that had happened to me in a while. I'd never wanted a birthday before that moment and I couldn't help but give a little grin.

"Well, blow out the candles so we can have some cake!" Soda was barely holding it still enough for me to do so

I looked up at Dally who had been watching the whole time without a word. He nodded and I blew out the candles.

"Well, I guess that means no boyfriends this year," Steve teased

"Guess not," I repeated and he laughed

"Golly, that's a big cake." Johnny had wide eyes for it

"All the more for us to eat!" Soda grinned

"Come on, Pass, and you can open some presents," Ponydirected offering me his hand so we could follow the rest of the guys into the kitchen

"I'll be along in a sec," I assured him, wanting to put my book away first

Pony nodded and went to grab some cake before it was gone. I just shook my head and headed down the hall to my room. There were a couple drawings and pictures on the blue walls and was relatively clean with a pile of clothes on the neatly made bed. In the corner was an empty duffel bag with patches on it from every place I'd been. I had no use for it anymore, but it had been a friend for a long time and I couldn't throw it out. The only picture of my family I owned was framed on the dresser beside one of the gang. It wasn't much but it was home. It was hard to believe so much had changed within three years, but when I look back on it all I have to smile. It was a hell of a way to make a change and it had been the turning point in my birthday-less life.

That's back when Passin' Through was my only plan as well as my name...

---

Chapter one is up.

See ya in the funny papers! Tens


	2. Thanks

Yes, I know! If I have anymore ideas I will never finish any of my stories, but I thought just one more! This one is one I hope people will like, but I have no idea so let's let the fans decide. You like it, I go on. You don't like it I quit. Easy enough? Ok then on with the technicalities! 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders and I am making no money off this. The Idea of only going by Passin' Through is credited to the late great Mr. Louis L'amour who wrote Passin' Through as a western with a male star. Well that's all I have to say on legalities.

Dedication: This goes out to Jhon who has the fast food places on speed dial. I am soooo hungry right now! Dinner should never come after 8'oclock at night! Good job big brother!

On with the show....

---

Passin' Through

I looked up at the Sign marking the Tulsa City limits and frowned uncertainly. This was a far cry from where I was aiming, but it was on my list of places to stop. To be perfectly honest I thought I was in Texas still. Just goes to show how far you can get by hitch hiking. I sighed. It could be much worse.

"What do you think Sam?" I asked looking at my companion

I was answered with a lopsided look and a bark of impatience. I grinned myself. No matter what life threw at you a dog could still make you grin. I preferred the company of this retriever to any person I had met. At least I could grin once in a while.

"I agree. We're not getting anywhere standing here." I said slinging my duffel over my shoulder "Let's see what this place has to offer."

It was barely sun up when we started in to town from the highway. I wish I knew what direction this was, but I'd lost my compass in New Mexico somewhere and I wasn't turning back to look for it. I'd just pick up another one that wasn't being watched. In fact that was how I acquired the first three. I was gonna have to attach the next one to a string so I don't loose it.

For a while the only sound was my boots hitting the pavement and an occasional verse from a song I'd forgotten I knew. The few people that were out would send us odd looks and I didn't have to guess why. My jeans were ripped and faded, my jacket three sizes too big and the fact I was travelling the way I was always drew attention. I clashed horribly with the place I was in and I got the feeling these were the high-class people. I knew the type and I didn't trust people with so many skeletons in the closet.

I found a park after a couple hours of looking around the city. I set my duffel down beside me on the bench while Sam watched the birds in the trees. He was so innocent. I know he's a dog, but even though you can tell he's innocent. It would be nice to be like that. I ruffled through my bag for something to eat and Sam was instantly licking at my hands. I guess it had been quite a while since we had anything to eat. I set a sandwich down for him and put an apple on the bench while I looked through the duffle for my map. There were blue and red marks all over it, each mark on a different city. Red for places I'd passed through and blue for places I was headed. I put a big red one on Tulsa and took a thoughtful bite of my apple.

Since the time I was fourteen I'd made my way across most of this country and even into Canada. For each place there was a patch on my worn army duffel bag, sort of like stamps in a pass port. Now I had to find something special from Tulsa. I pulled a white star out of my jacket pocket and put it on the duffel between a patch shaped like a leaf and one like a bear. The star was for Dallas Texas and it fit quite nicely between Helena Montana and Denver Colorado. I took out some thread and a needle and began making it permanent. I flipped a strand of blonde hair out of my face and smiled when I was done.

"What do you think Sam?" I asked receiving only a wag of his tail "I thought so too."

The wind picked up a bit and I wrapped the large leather jacket closer to myself. It must have been getting close to November. I wasn't sure. You loose track of the date when you live from place to place. I packed the duffel again and stood up. There was no sense in staying here. The trees offered some shelter, but there were better places I'm sure. You learned a thing or two when all you owned you carried on your back.

I walked back towards what I had decided was the heart of the town. It didn't fall in the middle, far from it in fact. It was on one side of the rail tracks and looked like it was busy when it wasn't this early. I pulled a pocket watch out of my coat pocket and nodded to myself. It was barely nine in the morning. It was too early for things to be exciting. I'd been in several places just like it and I knew things didn't change much no matter where you went. Rich places were boring, poor places were exciting and where there was always something going on. Big cities had shady places and small places just hid theirs better. It was something I'd observed for three years now and I could handle myself well.

I decided a long time ago I wasn't much to look at. Barely 5'7 I had almost white blonde hair and light blue eyes. I'd done more walking than sitting in my life and I wasn't afraid of hard work. I could do almost any odd job you set me on and I could carry a lot. There were at least three books in my bag as well as clothes, blankets and a few little boxes full of odd things from my life. I'd only ever been jumped once in my years on the road and since then I'd carried a knife in my boot instead of at the bottom of my pack. I'd been alone for a long time and I could take care of myself. I didn't need anything but Sam and a little cash. I was going to have to find some before I left here or I'd be pretty hungry until I came upon another kind old lady who wanted to pet my dog and know my story. Those were far a few between these days.

I walked until I came to a hardware store and told Sam to stay out side with the duffel. This was as likely a place as any to find a compass, but I was attracting trouble bringing the dog and the bag in with me. I walked in and felt tensed. I knew I was going to have to relax if I was going to go without suspicion. I already stood out like sore thumb. This jacket was made for a man much bigger than me and I was wearing ripped and faded jeans over boots that were covered with dust.

I wandered around for a little until I felt more at ease and fit into the surroundings a bit more. I spotted a guy with rusty coloured side burns doing the same. He had his hair greased back and seemed to find the whole situation amusing. I could tell he knew what he was doing, but so do I. He caught me watching him and winked nodding towards the sales manager who was trying to watch his every move. He tried to look innocent as he continued walking around.

I walked around for a bit too and reminded myself to thank that guy for distracting the manager. I had no problems picking up the compass while he had only eyes for the other guy. I hurried out of there after that and waited across the street from the hard ware store for the guy with the side burns to come out. It was another hour before he finally did and he looked pleased with himself. He didn't even look my way so I picked up my bag and started out after him. My boots made noise on the side walk and there was no way he could ignore the fact I was behind him. He finally turned and grinned slyly. For a moment I wondered what end of the poker I'd bit off by following him.

"Did you get what you wanted?" I asked before he could say anything

"Whoa baby." He said leaning on the fence with one arm "We ain't even been introduced yet."

"No we haven't." I said continuing on the way he had been going "But I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" He asked catching up with me in three of his long strides

"Yes. If you hadn't been distracting the manager I wouldn't have been able to lift my compass." I said showing it to him "So I was wondering what took you so much time and energy to lift."

"You're one weird girl." He said laughing "I lifted this."

He showed me a black handled switch with a Seventy-Five dollar price tag still on it. His eyes were gleaming and I wondered just how long he'd had his eyes on that knife. I could see why he wanted it. It was a lovely, yet deadly weapon. I'd learned respect for knives a long time ago and I knew you treated every blade with respect.

"I've had my eye on this beauty." He said flicking out the razor sharp edge "Look at the blade on it! All six inches razor sharp."

"Very nice." I said suddenly remembering he was a total stranger who I shouldn't be talking to

"You got a switch?" He asked curiously

"Not exactly." I said reaching into my boot "This is a family piece. It's a variation to a Bowie knife. Lot smaller though and thinner."

I showed him the 8 inch bladed knife and watched his eyes widen. It had a dark ebony handle with over sixty nickel silver pins in a decorative pattern. Where the edge was razor sharp there was file work on the blade spine. It was carbon steal if I remembered correctly, but it didn't really matter. It cut good and I could use it well.

"That's one big blade for a girl." He said "How do you fit all that in your boot?"

"Easily." Was my answer and I put it back.

I adjusted my pack a bit and noticed Sam was hanging back by a few yards. He didn't really like new people until I said they were ok. Odd Dog, but smart dog too.

"So what's a girl as pretty as you doing wandering the streets of Tulsa with a big old knife and a dog?" He asked noticing Sam

"I'm just passing through." I said a little annoyed at all his questions, but I enjoyed the companionship all the same.

"While you're passing through would you like to get a burger or something?" He said trying to be smooth again

"No." I said shaking my head "All I want to do is make a couple bucks and be on my way."

"Where're you headed?" He asked

"Is there something you want?" I asked not used to talking to people "Because you ask too many questions for a guy who knows I have a bowie and know how to use it not to be wanting something."

He laughed a little the shook his head

"You're an ok Chick." He said still laughing a bit "To tell you the truth I fall hard for blondes and you're just about the prettiest one I've seen in this town. You also lifted that compass like a pro."

I sighed then. He was male.

"Yeah, so I lifted it. Not like I haven't done it before." I said meaning it

"No chick I know lifts things like that." He said with a serious look

"I must have had a good teacher." I shrugged

"A damn good teacher." He said "So have you changed your mind about that burger?"

"If I go and have a burger with you will you promise to stop with the questions?" I asked

"Yeah, but I got one more." He grinned "What's your name?"

"Just call me Passin' Through."

---

I know vague, but first chapter blues. It gets better I hope. Well drop me a line and let me know what you think! I'm not as confident on this one as the others and I won't go on if it isn't liked so be truthful.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted

See ya in the funny papers!!! Tens


	3. A day with Two Bit

Well I got some great feed back for this and I am continuing. Hope that it doesn't seem too odd, but I am in a weird mood. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"You act like you haven't eaten in a week." Two-bit grinned and I got the feeling he did that an awful lot

"I get by." I shrugged

I'd eaten a whole meal to myself and I had started in on Two-bit's. I hadn't realized I was this hungry, but I hadn't had this much food available for a long time.

"Whatever you say baby." Two-bit grinned and I ignored him

I can honestly say I liked the Dingo even if I wasn't too comfortable around my company. It had a lot of atmosphere. Someone told me once that if a place had atmosphere it was a good place to be. There was laughter along with yelling and music from the cars outside. There were a lot of guys with hair like Two-bit's and a lot of girls that looked nothing like me. Wearing those skirts would make my way of living very difficult and make up is something I always found too costly when you had no money.

"So. How long have you been on the road?" Two-bit asked and I wondered if he was ever happy to just sit in silence

"Years." I answered not really sure myself

"Seems like a hell of a way to see the world. Why though?" He asks more questions than a survey

"We talked about you asking questions." I said taking another one of his French fries

"How else am I supposed to make conversation?" He asked

"Tell me why your mouth never stops moving." I suggested and cut him off before he could speak again "Even when you're not talking you move your lips."

"I just got so many things to say that my mouth never stops saying them even if my voice does." He laughed

He was still laughing while lighting a cigarette. He took a drag and handed it to me. I looked at it for a minute and handed it back to him.

"Don't tell me you don't smoke." Two-bit said in an unbelieving voice

"Not a habit I could keep." I shrugged "And that can make the long nights even longer."

"The way you lift things it shouldn't be a problem." Two-bit complemented and I got mad then

"Well it is!" I snapped

We were quiet after that and I didn't feel bad for the way I had answered him. I go weeks without going into a convenience store sometimes but if I told him that then I would have even more questions on my hands and that was something I didn't need the way he was calling them out on his own. I let my attention wander back to the people in the Dingo. The waitresses looked frazzled, the customers were loud, like Two-bit and it seemed like all of this was normal. Maybe I'd been on my own too long but, no I had been on my own too long for I was looking at the scene through a window; outside looking in. I shook my head. Even inside a group of people I was alone. I looked over at Two-bit again and he was doing a good job of trying to keep his mouth still. He was a nice guy and in a not so nice world that was rare, but I couldn't change the fact he was so noisy or maybe I was too quiet.

"Well this was very nice Two-butt." I stood

"Two-bit." He reminded

"Yes, right. Like I said this was very nice but I have to go."

"Where do you have to go?" He asked throwing money on the table

"Out." I answered

"Well I'll join you." Two-bit said opening the door for me and I relaxed in the fresh air

"I have no idea where I'm going." I said to him and he grinned

"I have no idea where I'm going either so we'll find out where we're heading together." He said offering me his arm

I looked at him uncertainly before taking it. He was the biggest goof I had ever met. It suited him though. He had the grin and the eyes for it. I readjusted my pack and he smiled before leading me out of the Dingo parking lot. I guess he had done what he had been out to accomplish because several of the boys hanging out yelled things to him and he smiled proudly.

A day with Two-bit is interesting to say the least. I got shown what he called the 'finer places of Tulsa'. If a vacant lot, a park, a motel/bar called Buck's and a liquor store were the finer places Tulsa had to offer they should put a sign that says 'turn around while you can' at the city limits. Sure I thought it was very interesting, but I was also making notes on where would make an ideal place to sleep and so far I hadn't seen anything. I had also lost Sam along the way, but that happened whenever I was around a person for too long. He would find me when Two-bit was gone and everything would be back to normal in his books.

"And here is the best part of the tour!" Two-bit said pointing to what looked to be a drive in. "I got cash tonight so we won't have to sneak in."

"Are you asking me to a movie?" I asked

"Yep!" He smiled "First gal I ever brought here without planning to make out with her!"

"You should know you're a real charmer." I said sarcastically and he laughed

"I would have brought my car, but I wanted to show you Tulsa on foot. More interesting that way." He said as we waited in line "Plus the breaks on my car have been out since before I broke up with Cathy."

"Sorry to hear that." I said looking around and very conscious Two-bit and I were still linked by the arm

"She will be too." He answered handing a guy in a booth a couple of coins "Welcome to the nightly double."

We found some seats in the back row and waited for the movie to start. I hadn't been to the drive in, or any movie for that matter, since I was a little kid. I guess for the first time that day, heck even that week or month, I was excited.

"I'm gonna get us some cokes baby." Two-bit said standing "Will you be here when I get back?"

"Of course." I said wondering how he knew I was ready to bolt

"I'll hold you to that." He said heading back the way we came in

I was uneasy then. There were several people here and the only one I knew had gone to get snacks. I was pretty well left alone. Everyone seemed to be going about their own business waiting for the film to start. I was surprised to see so many without cars, but I guess it was cheaper this way and from what Two-bit said it is possible to sneak in. Five minutes later two boys sat down in the same row. They threw me odd looks, like I had expected them to, but they seemed to mind their business and I did too.

"Hold these." Two-bit said quietly handing me the drinks with a smile on his face

He crept along the back of the isle until he was right behind the two boys. He threw me a wicked grin before bringing a hand down on each boy's shoulder.

"Gotcha, Greasers!" Two-bit yelled and the two boys jumped in surprise

"Glory Two-bit! What did you have to go and do that for?" One of them snapped

"You should have seen the looks on your faces!" Two-bit laughed

"It wasn't funny man." The shorter of the two said

"Sorry Johnnycakes." Two-bit said still sputtering with laughter "I couldn't resist!"

"Well next time think." The taller one said

"Ponyboy Curtis telling me to think?" Two-bit said in mock surprise and Ponyboy glared at him "Ok kid."

"What are you doing here?" Ponyboy asked him and he seemed to remember me all of a sudden

"I'm showing off the hottest chick in town for the night." He said proudly "Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade I want you to meet Passin' Through."

They both looked back over at me and I waved uncertainly. He had put me on the spot again and I didn't do well on the spot. Two-bit hopped the seat and draped an arm over my shoulders. I pushed it off and handed him his drink. He smiled broadly and started telling Ponyboy and Johnny how he'd met me and I sat there happy that he was talking to someone else. It was going to take me a long while to get used to Two-bit Mathews if I did at all. I honestly don't think I'll stay that long.

When the movie started he still talked but I don't think either of the boys was listening to him. I wasn't. I was busy watching the movie. It was true when I told Two-bit I hadn't been to a movie since I was a little kid. This was almost a totally new experience to me and I was soaking in every minute of it. I took a sip of the drink Two-bit brought me and nearly gagged. It was awful! It prickled your tongue and was too sweet. I looked at Two-bit who was laughing. I guess I had a pretty sour expression on my face.

"Don't tell me you've never had a Coke?" He asked

"Never and now I know why." I said setting it down

"You should be glad you didn't get mine." He smiled tasting his "You probably don't drink either."

"No." I said shaking my head "I don't like the taste of it."

"If I didn't know the life you lead I would say you were the dullest person I know." He said turning back to the screen "Only Soda who doesn't drink. He doesn't need it..."

He went on but I was watching the movie again. It wasn't that interesting, mostly girls in skimpy bathing suits, but it was different and I was enjoying it. Two-bit tried several times to get closer but each time I either elbowed him in the ribs or moved to the other side of my seat until he got the hint. Sure he was a nice guy but we hadn't known each other a day and I wasn't even going to consider getting any closer to him than I was.

When the movie was over Two-bit offered me his arm again and we walked out with Ponyboy and Johnny. They seemed like pretty quiet people to me, which made me wonder how they knew Two-bit so well. Some things will never cease to amaze me.

After walking for a while Two-bit and I took a different route than Pony and Johnny. Ours led south and theirs kept going east. I guess it was getting pretty late and from what Two-bit said they all lived over there. He started telling me about random things like Mickey Mouse and people he met in alleys and I listened. I had come to the conclusion Two-bit talked and that's what he enjoyed doing, so I listened. It was working out to be a good system.

"Is there a bridge some where around here?" I asked

"Yeah on the other side of the Dingo." Two-bit nodded "Do you want to see it?"

"I would very much like to see it." I answered

"You talk real proper sometimes." He pointed out

"You talk intelligently some times, so I guess anything is possible." I pointed out and he merely shrugged. I guess he was getting used to the sarcasm I liked to use.

"Well here we are baby." He said when we were half way across the bridge "I don't know what river that is, but it reflects the moon good."

"It's perfect." Said crossing back to the side we stated out on

"I thought you wanted to go across." Two-bit said confused

"No, I want to go under." I said using the side of the bridge to find a way down in the dark "It's a lot easier than I thought it would be."

"Baby, you are one weird chick." Two-bit said following me "But you sure know how to have fun!"

"This is anything but fun." I said feeling the concrete under my feet

Two-bit skidded down the bank of the river and nearly landed in the water before catching himself. I settled back against the wall of the bridge and brought my knees up to my chest. Two-bit paced around a little bit and waited for whatever was next.

"Thank you Two-bit." I said suddenly, even surprising myself "You showed me a great time and you helped me find a great place to spend the night."

"You really can't be serious this time." I could tell Two-bit's jaw dropped at that statement, whether from the thank you or the fact I was spending the night here I couldn't tell.

"It's not that bad. You get used to it." I shrugged pulling a blanket out of my duffel, hoping he wouldn't dwell on the thank you. "Believe me, there are far worse places to stay and I have been in a few of them."

"Yeah, but there are places where homeless people sleep that are inside!" Two-bit pointed out all humor he had for me gone

"Well, I'm not homeless, I'm a drifter." I said

"There's a difference?" He asked skeptically

"A big one. The longest I will be here is a week and then I will be on my way. Homeless people are a constant problem because they never move." I explained

Two-bit gaped at me for a moment and I pulled the blanket tighter around me. It was getting cold and I was going to have to head south before winter hit. Florida sounded nice and I'd never seen the east coast.

"Well you suit yourself, but it'll get cold tonight." He said starting back the way we came down

"Good night Two-bit." I called after him and he cursed trying to get up the bank again

I sighed. The only sound was the current of the river and the wind whistling lightly through the support beams of the bridge and I was used to these noises. I closed my eyes and settled in for a long night.

* * *

Well that's it for this time folks. It will get more interesting I promise, but right now feels like a good time to leave it off. On to reviews! Yes I am in need of some pickles!!

DaNNi BaBezZz: Hahaha. I think that is funny too, but I fully believe in posting all my ideas and working on them together so I don't drive myself crazy. Yes, him and his blondes. I love Two-bit! We'll see. I think she made more of a touch down with him... Hope you enjoyed

steves-girl: Thankies! Hopefully more updates! Hope you enjoyed

Gena-Curtis-Scott: Thanks! I really love what I do and I'm glad you enjoy it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Myheartxyourknife: Thank you! I was a little wary that this one wouldn't do so well, but it seems to be liked. I couldn't resist. If you're gonna meet Two-bit you gotta meet him right! Well Goddess can't resist a romance and time will tell. Thanks again, hope you enjoyed

desert-girl: Thanks triple time! I'm glad you're enjoying this and it makes me update! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Berserker Nightwitch: Hahaha. Yeah that is the title. I'm told I have a talent for picking out the original ones. Nah I don't mind. PT or Pass works for me. I usually call her by her real name but that would spoil everything. Hahaha! He is too smart for his own good! I love him for it! Well here's hoping you enjoyed and you keep your memory this time!

Oblivious Misconception: Well thank you. I always consider it an honor to receive a review from you. Well I have a bit written, but with my older brother thinking every scrap of paper is garbage I haven't seen it in months. Thanks! I was hoping to set her up very strong willed and I was aiming to reaffirm that in this chapter. I'm glad you liked! I just couldn't resist! If you're gonna meet Two-bit it's gotta be fun! Well here's hoping you enjoyed and thanks again.

SilverChameleon: Hey! Welcome back! Yeah I have been busy, but I plan to get busier if that is possible. I need some escape from school and the mountain of homework I have had the whole weekend to do and haven't done yet...Thanks! I always appreciate your words. Hope you enjoyed.

Rock: No thanks, I got plenty of work of my own! I know I should be doing that instead of this but I couldn't resist. Thanks. I really should pay more attention to this one but Finn has had a month or two or three vacation so yeah. Too many ideas not enough hands! I remember that 10 hours and the 12 and 13 ones that followed. I would so quit man, but you know that's what I already said and I am the one rambling now! Hope you enjoyed and that we talk soon!

Keira: Yes, Goddess and I kept this one secret for a month or so, but not unintentionally. Yes I remember the murderous hours week like I just rambled on to about Alli. I still think you two should quit, even though you did. Now you are working at our least favorite food joint. Oh well, we still love ya. Thankies, Thankies and thankies! You think you've gone crazy? In four days I have only talked to three people outside of my family and the guys I call family. Two of them were in grade five and one was Brianna. In other words you will get several e-mails of my craziness in the next few days. Hope you enjoyed.

Skye Renegarde: Hahaha! Thanks! I'm a bit hyper too so it's all good. Hope you enjoyed!

Goddess of Sarcasm: Yes you are last again because you were first to review! Feel special. Yes I am on pickles and I have driven Jhon mad with the talking pie scenario you love so much. Yeah? I just thought it was a good way to start out rather than the same old same old. Hahaha1 You'll have to wait and see what's going on between them. Yeah, that switch is of constant inspiration to me. I love it. Hope you enjoyed good buddy. Won't talk to you until Saturday so yeah. We got the bills paid hopefully there will be some time to talk!

Well, any comments at all are welcome, flames are accepted and you all know the drill.

See ya in the funny papers!! Tens


	4. Signs

Hey everyone long time no see! I thought I would get this one up before the New Year, and Christmas it seems. Here are the reviews then the story.

Government Stalker/ Keira: Sorry, had to do that! Hahaha. Yes, evil KFC! Right, six months later and look where you are! The A&W up here is a health inspector's nightmare, so yeah. Thanks again, and yes no more secrets from Keira except for the ones I have right now…Hope you enjoy!

Goddess of Sarcasm: hahaha! Yep! I write when I get cut off to the outside world for three days. Damn scary three days…hahaha! The pies will haunt you! I had almost forgotten about them! I love him too. Thanks and thanks. You always worry about Johnny boy! Hope you enjoy

CiCi: Now worries, I sometimes forget too or they don't go through. Thanks. Oh yeah, it will be. Hope you enjoy

desert-girl: Thanks! I'm always happy to be subtle. Thanks again, I think she is too! Hope you enjoy.

Sodapop's#1gurl: Thanks, hope you enjoy.

Rock: I think we talked about most of this, so I'll skip a bit. I'm glad you laughed! No I have never slept under a bridge, where I grew up that was suicide. Hope you enjoy and that I do see more of your writing!

Berserker Nightwitch: Thanks! I may, but it's a surprise. She starts in the next few, I assure you. Well, you'll have to see. Ah, school…I hope you do! Hope you enjoy too!

DaNNi BaBezZz: Thanks. He can! Would you if you never ever had them? Anyways, thanks again and hope you enjoy!

Myheartxyourknife: Yeah I think we all would. She's wary about everyone, but yeah, I don't like fics where they just trust off the bat. Actually, I am learning the great art of editing. It's fascinating to go back and see what you missed, but I appreciate the offer! Not often others go out of their way for me. Hope you enjoy.

Lizagel22222: Ok, that's hitting below the belt. He's sadly dead and cannot defend himself. They're creative! Hope you enjoy!

Oblivious Misconception: I know what you mean, that always bugs me! Inviting a perfect stranger home when you have nothing to give is insane, especially for Two-Bit. I'm glad you enjoyed and I hope you like this one. With all my effort, it still seems tossed together. Enjoy anyways!

Koolgirl'slilsis: Thanks

Disclaimer: I own the character of Passin' Through, Mr. Louis L'amour owns the name and S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders

Dedication: Merry Christmas to Taurus, Keira, Rock and Jhon. Love you guys, have a good one!

On with the show!

* * *

I woke up the next morning half frozen and tired. I hated it when that happened, but it was part of the accommodations. I had been happy to find not only the shelter, but the fact there was dirt and not concrete for the ground was a rare treat. Less heat escaped that way and I didn't get sick as easy. I had had minor colds on the road, but I had only been full out sick once. It had frightened me enough to look for the good places to sleep more closely. I stood in the sunshine until I was decently warm and packed away my things.

I hadn't lied to Two-Bit when I had said I was going to find a job. I needed a few bucks before I moved on or I wouldn't be eating for a while. What little I had had to get me to the next place. It's sad that I didn't even know where the next place was, but it would have to be close because I didn't have that much.

The day was pretty much uneventful. I found a place that needed a part time dishwasher, but I made it very clear that I wouldn't be around long. The manager didn't like that much, but gave me the job and I started the next day. I remember when I was little and I would help my dad with the dishes. There were always bubble fights and it only took five or ten minutes, but this was horrible. The water had to be scalding hot, the gloves pinched you between the fingers, the hair net was itchy and the cook kept giving me looks that made chills run down my spine. Naturally, my knife did not leave my boot. If he even spoke to me I would let him know who was boss. The only thought that got me through was that when I was done in Tulsa I would never pick up another dish washing job again. I'd had enough after the first day to last me a life time, but money was money.

It was after that first shift, when my hands were red, despite the gloves, and my back was sore from standing that I headed back to the bridge wanting nothing more than to sleep. Little did I know that would be when my life started getting complicated.

I slid down the bank tiredly and froze in my tracks. There was the glow of a fire reflecting on the walls of the bridge and I didn't start it. I set my pack down and made sure I could grab my blade easily. A dirty, old man was sitting by a small fire, smiling brightly. He looked up at me and seemed even more pleased.

"Come sit by the fire, my child," he said "There's some coffee made."

I eyed the old man warily. He was missing teeth and looked like he was in need of a shave and a bar of soap. I wasn't sure about him so I kept my right hand free and ready to grab my blade as I neared the fire. I sat down on my pack and continued to stare at this man. I wasn't a very trusting person.

"Did you come off the train too?" He asked

"No. I walked," I said coolly and he smiled warmly

"I came off the train," he said "Trains are fascinating machines. Many of my journeys would have been made shorter if I could have taken the train."

What was he on about? Anyone with money could take the train or anyone with out could hide in one of the empty cars. He didn't seem like he was psychotic, but he was definitely a few cards short of a deck.

"What is your name, child?" He asked

"Passin' Through." I answered

"What of your Christian name?" He asked

"I have never been Christian, so I don't have one." I shrugged

"Mary would suit you," he said as if in deep thought

I had a few names to suit him, but I didn't repeat them out loud. I'd been in a few knife fights, but this little old man didn't seem worth the effort. So I kept quiet and he kept talking. He mostly spoke about God and places I had never heard of out side of Christmas carols. Finally I got sleepy enough to be afraid. If I went to sleep what would this man do?

"You should rest," he said almost reading my mind "You look exhausted

"I'll stay up as late as you do," I said as politely as I could

"You have nothing to fear from me, my child," he smiled kindly

"Nothing personal, but I don't usually share my camp," I said evenly

"And you shall be rewarded for your kindness," he assured me

"By whom?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"By God in Heaven," he said airily

"Are you a priest of some sort?" I finally asked

"I am Jesus Christ."

"Who?" I asked

He looked almost shocked and I shook my head. If he was Jesus then I was rich and lazy. I pulled my pack to the wall of the bridge and pulled my blanket out. Carefully, I slipped my blade under it and watched the old man until I fell into a light sleep.

* * *

"Lady? Oh, lady under the bridge! Wake, for we have brought you breakfast!"

I whipped out my knife as fast as I could before I realized it was Two-Bit who was yelling in my face.

"You wouldn't cut up your favorite person would you?" He asked, still grinning even though I had a knife pointed right at him

I wanted to ask where my favorite person was, but instead I just sighed. I took a quick look around to make sure the hobo wasn't still here and looked at Two-Bit again.

"I'm sorry, Two-Bit," I said putting the knife away

"Do you always sleep with your knife out?" He asked

"No, I was just spooked," I said shaking my blanket off

"Well, now I am here and we have brought you breakfast."

"What do you mean 'we'?" I asked suspiciously

"Pony and Johnny are waiting up top. I told them I wanted to come and make sure you were decent first," Two-Bit said grinning slyly

"I'll bet you did," I yawned

"I did!" Two-Bit said offering me his hand and I surprised myself by taking it "Holy shit your hands are cold!"

"What do you expect?" I asked "I was sleeping on the ground all night."

"I think you need some gloves and sugar," he grinned "That way you'd be warm and sweet."

"Two-Bit?" Someone yelled from up top

"Be up in a minute," Two-Bit called "Shall we?"

Two-Bit held his arm out to me and I frowned. He gave me a look as if to say he wasn't in this for anything and I handed him my bag and waited for him to lead the way. He smiled a little.

"Should have known you would do that," he said climbing the bank

I shrugged and followed him. Ponyboy and Johnny were waiting up top just as he promised. The only thing that wasn't there was the breakfast. I wasn't surprised. I didn't think he even knew how to cook.

"Now I know I remember saying something about breakfast," Two-Bit grinned

"That's why you hauled us all the way out here," Ponyboy said and his stomach rumbled

"Well, to breakfast then!" Two-Bit offered me his arm again and I took it "Now I have no idea what's on the menu, but something good. Maybe beer. You don't drink beer, do? you?"

"No," I said shaking my head

"That's ok. Pony and Johnny don't either. I think they drink Chocolate milk. Do you drink that?"

"Never tried it," I shook my head again

"You've never tried anything," Two-Bit said smiling "Bet you never had cake for breakfast."

"You'd win that bet," I said and he grinned with pride

I looked around while we walked. It seemed like the further…East. Yes, east. It seemed like the further east we walked the houses got in worse condition and the cars became less classy. I'd seen it all before, but it looked a lot different today. I guess when you're drowning out Two-Bit everything becomes more interesting.

"Here we are!" Two-Bit finally caught my attention

"Is this your house?" I asked looking at the peeling paint

"Nope, my house is too messy and I don't think I am allowed to use the stove there anymore," Two-Bit said almost thoughtfully "Had too much fun trying to cook my sister's dolls."

"No, you got drunk and decided to try and flambé your hand," Ponyboy said pointing to a mark on Two-Bit's palm

"That's right!" He smiled brightly

Ponyboy shrugged and led the way up to the house. I supposed it must have been his house.

"Welcome to the Curtis'," Two-Bit said as we stepped in "It may not be clean or nice or really even a house, but its home."

Ponyboy grabbed a hold of Two-Bit and they wrestled on the floor for a minute. From the way Two-Bit was smiling you can tell he planned that. Finally he ruffled Ponyboy's hair and led me into the tiny kitchen. I sat down at the table and Two-Bit went looking for breakfast supplies. He finally pulled out some cake and beer. Ponyboy glared at him and stared cooking some eggs.

"Now, you see, the way to get a free meal is not to cook," Two-Bit grinned

"I can see that," I said shaking my head

I got busy looking around the little kitchen, appreciating the warmth when something rubbed against my leg. I looked down and sighed

"Where have you been, young man?" I asked Sam who gave me a lop sided grin

"That's your dog?" Two-Bit asked

"Yes," I answered scratching his ears

"Ponyboy here started feeding him," Two-Bit thumbed at him

"And he stuck around for more," I said finishing that thought

"How do you like your eggs?" Ponyboy asked and I shrugged

I suddenly realized I was imposing on this kid and not Two-Bit. I was about to leave when Two-Bit sighed.

"Don't worry about it. He likes cooking and he'd be insulted if you left."

How did he know what I was thinking? I looked at him closely and he took another drink of beer. It hit me then that Two-Bit was a local drifter, living from one place to the next without leaving home. I guess we were more alike than I could have ever thought. Maybe I was sick and delirious too, you never did know.

The door slammed and someone else came in.

"Hi, Dally," Two-Bit smiled

"Who the hell is this?" Dally asked

"Dallas Winston, meet Passin' Through."

* * *

Ok, that's enough for today! Hope you all enjoy and have a very Merry Christmas.

As always, any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!! Tens

P.S. The King also wishes you all a good day in not so many words!


	5. Kiss freedom goodbye

This one is a little shorter, but I am working on the next one, promise! Hope you all enjoy and I'll get on to the reviews at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own anyone that S.E. Hinton doesn't.

Dedication: To Rock and Keira who are both in need of a good rest, not that this will help, but hey.

* * *

I know a thousand and one stories always start out with 'It was a dark and stormy night', but that's how my newest adventure started. The wind rang hallow under the bridge and blew the embers from the fire everywhere. Once in a while we'd get a gust of wind that would make it hiss like a threatened snake. Mr. Christ didn't seem to notice it, but there was something on the wind I didn't like and, if it hadn't been so miserable out, I would have moved right there and then. At the time I thought it was because I had hung around for nearly a week and a half, but three more days and I could collect my check and move on. Still, something told me I should have been on the move.

"You should get some sleep, child," Mr. Christ suggested

I glanced over at him and wondered; as I had every night since I met him, if I could trust him. I fingered the hilt of my blade and wondered if he had some motive. I decided he was a little crazy, but in a harmless way and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Christ," I said, settling under my blanket

He started humming some old song I had never heard of before, but he did a lot of things I had never heard of before. He had a very long beard and only had sandals for his feet. I wondered if he was cold, but he never complained and always acted like he was some very regal person. If he wasn't Jesus Christ, then he was doing a very good job of acting it.

I was still thinking on it when I work up the next morning and let my eyes adjust to the grey morning light. It was still raining and sitting under the bridge was nice. I glanced over at Mr. Christ. What drives a person to claim they are someone who could be purely myth? I shook my head and looked over at where Mr. Christ was still asleep. It had gotten cold down here and the fire was completely out. It didn't surprise me.

I shrugged out of my blanket and began packing my bag. I didn't have to be to my job until the afternoon, but I didn't like just sitting around here. Something told me I had to get moving, no matter what. I didn't like those feelings.

"Where are you off to so early, my child?" Mr. Christ asked, sitting up

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about sitting here all day," I explained

"You're right. One must get one's exercise." He stood and stretched

I didn't feel like explaining everything to him, so I let him be content with that as my reasoning. He started trying to get the fire going again while I got ready to leave and go see Sam. Two-Bit had kind of grown on me and I was hoping to see him, too. I knew I couldn't come back here if I felt so uncomfortable about the place. Something was going to happen and I knew it, but what was a mystery.

"Morning, folks."

The hair on the back of my neck rose with those words and I slowly turned to see two uniformed police officers and some guy in a suit, scrambling down the bank from the road.

I glanced over at Mr. Christ, who looked like he was completely calm; I just hoped he didn't tell them what he thought his name was. It wouldn't be good if they thought he was nuts. Questions would be asked, questions I would not answer and I'd probably be shipped back to the life I hated. So, I couldn't afford for them to do anymore than tell us to get out of town.

The man looked at us, expecting a welcome, but neither of us gave it; we just watched him. The fingered his moustache for a moment and looked around our makeshift home. I guess he was tired of wasting time, so he took a step towards us and I was pleased at how much mud he had on his expensive looking shoes.

"Well, I'm Mr. Franklin of the Tulsa Municipal Committee," he introduced himself

"What brings you down here, sir?" Mr. Christ asked

"Well, we've had some complaints about you choice of lodging."

"Who has been complaining?" He asked

"Several members of our committee have received complaints-"

"I don't believe any of my followers would do that," Mr. Christ cut him off

I nearly groaned and wanted to smack him. Now he'd gone and done it. He couldn't have just dropped the act for five whole minutes. Franklin looked at him, for a moment, and chose to ignore his remark.

"It would have been fine if it were just one or two, but we received many complaints and a petition was signed before we voted on it."

"Voted on what?" I asked, cautiously

"To get rid of you no good hobos," one of the cops spoke for Franklin

"I am no hobo. I am Jesus Christ-"

"Not now," I whispered

"Excuse me?" Franklin looked skeptical

"Did you hear that, Rodger?" the first cop asked the second "That one thinks he's Jesus Christ! Do you reckon she's Mary?"

"I heard him, Karl," Rodger replied "Looks like another one for the doc to talk to."

Doc…this was definitely not good.

"I am sorry if we have done something wrong, gentlemen. We will move on within the hour," Mr. Christ assured them

"Do you really believe you're Jesus Christ?" Franklin asked

"Don't answer that," I told him "You have rights."

"My child, I also have responsibilities. One of them is to be who I am and face whatever is coming to me." Mr. Christ smiled "I am Jesus Christ."

"You shouldn't have said that," I whispered to myself

"Definitely one for the Doc," Karl said reaching for his handcuffs

"No, you can't do that. He has rights, just like you do," I defended

"Listen, little lady, your father-" Karl started

"He's not my father."

Now it was Mr. Christ's turn to give me an odd look. I knew that was the last thing I should have said. I was a minor and I looked it. If he wasn't my kin they'd go looking for them.

Mr. Franklin glanced at me and whispered to the cops. I glanced at Mr. Christ. He may have been short a couple bolts, but better the enemy you know than the one you don't. I had gotten used to him. He smiled, like he was trying to make me believe everything was all right, but this was all his fault and I wasn't about to forget it.

"This seems to pose a problem," Franklin pointed out "You can't be older than sixteen."

I looked at him now. I knew there was nothing he could use against me if I stayed quiet. So I stood there and looked him in the eye, wishing I had gotten out of there sooner. How could I have been so stupid?

The next thing I knew they dragged Mr. Christ and I up the hill to where there was a cop car and another car parked. The other car belonged to Mr. Franklin and the last time I would ever see Mr. Christ was when my duffle and me were put in the back seat of it.

I felt as helpless as a baby rabbit when he locked the doors and started driving, I had no choice but looking out the window the entire way or talking to Franklin. I decided the scenery was better. Franklin gave up after a while and I was content to just listen to the hum of the motor.

Finally he pulled up in front of a building that I knew the moment I saw it. My heart sank into the pit of my stomach and I felt like a coward. I'd been here before, different state, different reason, but it was the same sign wherever you went: 'Oklahoma State Social Services Office' was what this one said. I willed my courage to stay with me and kept a hold of my duffle as Franklin escorted me into the building. Here goes nothing.

"Morning, Matt," a lady greeted warmly "What can we do for you today?"

"This little girl seems to be a run away, Agnes," he said, indicating me

"The poor dear!" she gushed

I bit my tongue at what I wanted to say to being called 'poor 'and 'little', but instead I took the chair that was offered to me on the back wall and looked around. There were a lot of secretaries, like the one who had greeted Franklin, but not many other people. It was just Franklin and a couple other kids. I guess this is where people got processed and then a social worker took it from there. It occurred to me that I could be there for hours when Franklin sat down beside me. I had work and I needed money if I ever wanted to make Florida

"I have to be going." I said, standing

"I don't think that is an option. You wouldn't tell me where you lived or why you were under that bridge, so I can only assume you are a runaway and this is where runaways are taken care of."

"How many runaways have jobs they have to get to at some point?" I asked, not sitting

"If you tell me where you belong and your parents or guardian come to retrieve you, then I will let this slide," he informed me

I sat then. I didn't have anybody I wanted to mention and I wanted out of here, soon. I guess the best thing to do was be a good little girl and hope that someone fed Sam while I was being 'processed'. I don't remember how the system worked exactly, but it took a hell of a long time. I guess when you're little everything takes a long time, but I didn't want to be here long enough to remember it being that long.

Finally a man in a suit came out and Franklin talked to him. I took the opportunity to move my knife from somewhere as obvious as my boot, to a pocket on the inside of my coat. The pocket was on the back, where I had sewn it. Unfortunately, you could see the knife, there too, so I decided to hold my coat.

I knew it was just a knife, but I had strong feelings about the way it should be handled and who should do the handling.

"What's your name?"

"What's your name?" I asked in return

"I am Mr. Michaels. I work for the State of Tulsa to help lost kids, like you," he blabbed on and on

"I'm not lost."

"Perhaps we should talk in my office. You can leave your bag there," he directed

"I think I'll keep it with me," I said picking it up and following him

Franklin seemed to have disappeared somewhere, but that didn't bother me much. He was they type of guy who liked to get his nose in everybody else's business and I would have been happier if he had never come under our bridge. I took a seat across from the desk in the tiny, filing cabinet filled room. You could tell that social services weren't something the state spent a lot of money on.

"So, are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to look through my files?" he asked

I didn't answer. I was going to tell him that it was useless to look for me in this state, but I just sat there and he sighed. He pulled a file folder over and started looking through it. He looked up at me, from time to time and I stared at my boots.

Over the next hour and a half he tried several times to start conversation. It was mostly 'What's your name and where are you from' but he threw in the odd 'nice weather we're having'. I guess he didn't sleep under many bridges.

Finally, hours later, the lady from before came in and handed Michaels a file folder. He opened it and smiled at the lady.

"Thank you, Agnes," he said, still looking over it "Have you started through the family line, yet?"

"Just about to get on it," she informed him, smiling at me

"When you do, I want to handle them personally."

The lady nodded, waddling from the room in her flowered dress. I glanced up at Michaels' clean-shaven, innocent, yet, middle-aged looking face. He was smiling and set the file down.

"Now I have what you could have told me hours ago."

I didn't say anything. I didn't have much to say, and I was skittish around some people, social workers at the top of the list. The only thing that made me more skittish was the fact they would be calling her and if they called her, I cold kiss any freedom at all goodbye.

* * *

Ok, kind of cliff-ish ending, but hey. Hope you all enjoyed and, again, I am working on the next one! Now, on to the reviews!

Taurus: Well, it's my lot in life to spoil your fun! Jk. Umm, you'll see. Yes, you will see. Thanks! I love Two-Bit in this, he makes me smile. Yes, shame on me! I will have to get around to that. Hope you enjoyed!

Rock: Thanks! I don't remember if that was what it was for, but Christmas gifts are good. Thanks! I am enjoying their connection, too. Everyone is waiting for that and I hope you enjoy it when I do get around to it! Hope you enjoyed and get a lot of sleep!

Keira: You know, I have no idea what you were blabbing about, now, but it was very funny. Yeah, he is creepy. I won't say anymore, because I don't want to be mean to you. Yeah, she's a pretty tough chick. Hahaha! It would have been, it would have been, but I beat ya to it! Does dance! Hope you enjoyed!

Berserker Nightwitch: Hey! Actually, I was only there for the weekend and stuff, but I like having a computer! I'm glad you enjoyed! I hope to get to that in the next couple of chapters if all goes well. Ah, I know your pain. My ingenious big brother refuses to turn it up either. Spring is coming! Hope you enjoyed!

Sodapop's#1gurl: Well, thanks! You'll have to wait and see for that one. Hope you enjoyed!

Just Playin': Well, that's what she does, so why not go by it? She has a proper name, but hey. Hope you enjoyed!

Sully: Hey. It's been a long time. I'm glad you are enjoying this. It's not my favorite, but I have something in the works you'd probably enjoy. Hope you did enjoy this, too.

I-dun-did-it: Love the name, by the way. Thanks! I'm glad and hope you enjoy!

Oblivious Misconception: Thanks! I find him amusing as well. I'll let you in on a secret. The second time he meets her is more interesting. Hope you enjoyed!

CiCi: Hahaha, Yep! I'll get to that some more, promise! Hope you enjoyed!

My-Voice-Rising: Well, thanks! I'm happy to hear that you do. Yeah, he's odd, but gone. Thanks again and hope you enjoyed!

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers! Tens


	6. A New 'Home'

Yes, I know it's been a while, but here it is for your viewing enjoyment!

Disclaimer: I own PT and that's about it. S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders

* * *

So this was it. This is what it felt like to loose all control of your life. I didn't like it, not one bit, but there wasn't exactly anything I could do about it. I looked around the rest of the darkened room and wondered how the rest of these kids could sleep on the horribly lumpy mattresses with the odd one making noises and shaking the bed when she or he rolled over. I had given up on sleep a long time before hand and had taken to looking at the moon until a stray cloud went and covered it. It was the last part of the world I had experienced and taken joy in living until this morning. 

I sighed and put my head on my knees. Usually I could think myself out of any situation, but there didn't look to be anyway out of this one that didn't end up with someone at the tip of my knife.

_"Tomorrow your uncle will come and you'll live in a real home…"_

The words still reverberated through my skull like the ringing of a bell. Someone I couldn't remember ever meeting would come and take me away to live somewhere I didn't want to be. I remembered the last time that happened. It had been an aunt then… Aunt June…That sounded right. Living in her trailer had been a far cry from a real home. She smoked, she drank and she hit. If this was the trend of the family, I had no doubts in my mind that I would be on the road again in a day flat.

I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall. The little girl in the bunk over mine let out a whimper in her sleep and I shuddered. I hated this place. It just brought back so many memories. I remembered being that little girl once. I remembered not being able to sleep in one of these rooms with ten others. When I did fall asleep from exhaustion I could remember having nightmares and shaking from them afterwards…

Too restless to sit anymore, I stood up from the creaky bunk bed and treaded softly to the window. They didn't put bars on it, but I knew it wouldn't open anyways. I sat down on the sill and pulled my bare feet up from the cold floor. I could see the grass and trees two stories bellow and the odd car that drove across the street from where I sat. It helped some, to know that things hadn't changed out there. I sighed and pulled my coat comfortably around myself. They'd given me some nightclothes, but I had ignored them. They didn't smell right. I sniffed at the worn material of the coat and relaxed a bit. Campfires, dirt and Sam with a bit of Two-Bit's aftershave. I smiled at the thought of the rusty haired greaser and wondered if I would ever see him again. Yesterday I would have been happy to have packed up without a goodbye, but tonight I thought about him as my friend and I could use one. He'd know by now that I'd been hauled away and he'd probably moved on with his life. I was going to have to, as well. I closed my eyes, contented with the familiar scents and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I heard my uncle before I saw him. The voice was one of gruffness. I already knew I wouldn't like him. He'd been in Mr. Michaels' office for the better part of an hour. Probably filling out paperwork and negotiating how much he was going to get for taking me in, I thought. He'd been in there since before I was sat down to wait. I hadn't seen him and I could only hope he was kind or stupid. Either way I was going to see Florida by Christmas.

Mr. Michaels' secretary picked up her phone from time to time. It didn't look like she did much legwork, but she did get up to show me into his office. That was when I got the first glance at my uncle. He had white-blonde hair, like mine, and cold blue eyes. He was my father's height, but he looked like Aunt June had: Mean. I stood my full height and tried not to look like I was intimidated. I was just by looking at him. He was so familiar, but still a perfect stranger. I had no idea what to expect and it made me wary.

"Ah, here's your niece now. Jocelyn, this is your uncle Jebb," Mr. Michaels introduced

I was looked over with those cold eyes and nodded to. I hadn't expected a hug or a handshake or anything, but Mr. Michaels looked like he had been. He shrugged after a minute and started going through the papers on his desk.

"We'll be sending you home with your check now. The next one will be coming along about the first of the month. A state worker will be in about that time to check in on how you all are doing," Mr. Michaels explained "You may take her home now."

Uncle Jebb looked at Mr. Michaels with cool distaste. Mr. Michaels didn't seem to notice it and went on talking about how happy we would be together. I highly doubted that would be the case, but it was better to humor the man. He couldn't be as bad as Aunt June and that was the one hope I still held onto.

We didn't speak in the office. I was just motioned along behind him and out into a very beat up looking car. I got into the back seat with my duffle, which seemed to suit Jebb just fine. He started up the car and started heading east.

"I work for a living," he said suddenly making me jump even though his tone was low "I don't have time to act like your mother. You feed yourself; you clean up after yourself and don't expect me to bail you out of trouble. I don't care if you stay or if you're never home, but when those state people come, you'd better tell them what they want to hear and I'd better still be getting checks."

There was no 'or else' but it was all too clear there was one by the way he glared at me in the rear view mirror. I merely nodded, wondering if he would care enough to track me down, if I left. I didn't figure he would. He was riding the gravy train while the stuff was hot. He was in it for the money and I didn't blame him. Money was a powerful thing. For those of us who never had any of it, it was a chancy thing as well, but it made the world go 'round and it made the earth just a little bit more fairer or unfair, depending how you looked at it. I was wondering which I was when the car pulled up in front of a house in worse condition than the one Ponyboy lived in. I understood my uncle better at that moment than any other person I had ever met. I couldn't explain it, but the feeling of understanding made me temporarily forget that Jebb was banging on the window beside my head.

"This is it," he said gruffly and I nodded blankly

I followed him up to the house wondering where the day had gone. The sun was setting and I would normally be working my way back towards the bridge by now. I sighed, remembering there was nothing left for me there and that this was home, for now.

The house left little to be desired. At least it was warm. Jebb didn't speak and I got the feeling he didn't speak much as it was and when he did it was gruff and harsh. I figured the longer he stayed quiet, the happier I would be. He led me straight down the hall to where there were three doors. He pushed one open and flipped on the light.

The room was messy and well lived in, but it lacked something the rest of the house did. I glanced at the clothes on the floor, some of them bloody, and the mess on the dresser and decided Jebb must have lived with someone else. I thought for a moment that this was his room and tightened my mental grasp on my blade.

"This is the boy's room. The ungrateful little----doesn't come 'round here unless he needs something," Jebb explained and cast it a harsh look "You can share it."

He walked back down the hall and I didn't see the point in protesting. Maybe I would be out of here before I ran into the usual tenant of this room and if I wasn't there was a reasonable explanation I was sure would be ignored. I shut the door behind me and felt at least a little safe. He sun was down and what light was left cast shadows across the room, making it all the less familiar. I sat down on the bed, thinking it was more comfortable than the beds at the state home. I heard the TV blare somewhere down the hall and forced myself to relax. A car horn sounded outside somewhere and I was surprised I didn't jump three feet into the air. I guess when you're used to something it doesn't effect you so bad.

I looked out the window at the dead yard and the rusted old car. This was…home. For the first time since I got hauled in I felt miserable. I was tired out of my mind and I could feel the tears pricking the back of my eyes. I'd learned a long time ago that you're stronger to cry than not to. I pulled my duffle to my chest and slowly curled around it on the bed. The material smelled of wood smoke and dirt. It was some comfort. The bed smelled faintly like old spice and cigarettes. I knew I should have got up and made the bed up, but I didn't even manage to move enough to pull the threadbare quilt up over my shoulders. I curled my chin over the top of the bag and shut my eyes, letting tears make their way down my cheeks. I made myself believe I was outside again and that everything was all right. Mr. Christ would sing that old song of his and I'd just drift off to sleep. I took a lot longer with no Mr. Christ, but I finally managed it.

* * *

Ok, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I have decided to separate it into this chapter and the next. Hope everyone enjoyed and reviews! 

Keira: Well, she didn't stay long, as you can see and Mr. Christ wasn't really in the position to help her. Yeah, it's a story. Don't understand the sacrilegious part, but hey. Ignorance is bliss. Glad you laughed and I will dedicate things to you more often. Hope you enjoyed!

Jesus is my savior: I'll take that as a good thing. Thanks and hope you enjoyed.

Nittany Lizard: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yeah, I couldn't see anyone warming up to someone like Mr. Christ all that quickly, either. Yeah, I know what you mean. I love little details. So many authors just leave them out. Yeah, I took out a few things from this chapter to keep people guessing because there are so many things that could happen. Anyways, thanks again. I always love reading reviews from you, even when they're months old. Hope you enjoyed!

Mischief-maker: Well, hope you're still interested! I didn't honestly mean to keep this off so far. I'm glad that those little things are present and that you're eager to get to know what happened to PT. Hope you enjoyed!

Rock: Making sense? Well, we'll see what we can do about that….;) Well, I'm to that easy to figure out! Go me! Anyways, hope you enjoyed!

Mrs. Benji Madden: Me, too. Hope you enjoyed!

Taurus: Well, we've all had weeks like those, believe me, I'm in the middle of one. I'm glad he makes you laugh. I don't think I meant him to either way, so it's all good. Evil…yes…(insert evil cackle). Hope you enjoyed and that I hear from you soon!

Two Bit's Twobit: Well, I suppose that was supposed to end with 'Sooner or later' but hey! Hope you enjoyed!

Lovewriter45: I'm glad you've enjoyed this and I will try to update it more! Hope you enjoyed!

XamberX: I'm glad you're enjoying this! Yeah, I'm enjoying keeping her from everyone. Hope you enjoyed this! I enjoy getting reviews from you!

Well, that's the end of them! Hope you all enjoyed and there's only one thing left to say:

Any comments are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens


	7. Something in the Water

Well, I worked on this for a while, quit and lost it, then found it again! Ain't that funny? Well, I thought it was. Anyways, enough of me. On with the chapter!

Dedication: To Chronic Sarcasm, who inadvertently drew Passin' Through. Hey, that rhymes! So big thankies to her! If you want to see the picture, there's a link on my profile.

Disclaimer: The usual

On with the show!

The next morning I was surprised that Jebb wasn't pounding on the door demanding I cook breakfast. That's the way Aunt June had been. Toast, eggs and coffee every morning. I never knew when she would get up, but there was always hell to pay if it wasn't made before she did. I'd learned to make friends with five thirty in the morning once, but I didn't want to do it again.

I sat up, fully awake, and listened for some noise to hint if anyone was awake. I didn't hear anything but the birds in the poor old tree outside that needed watering, badly. I let a small smile fleck my lips. It was something.

"When we wake in the morning, we have to remember that it's a new day and anything can happen," I muttered to myself sitting up on the bed, "The sun's shining and the birds are singing. At least give it a chance. Who knows? Maybe we'll be surprised."

'_Yeah, right. We'll only be surprised if someone comes along with a fast car and a lot of money with your name on it. There's a reason why we stopped believing in that shit years ago,'_ I thought bitterly, but pushed it aside. Bitterness wasn't going to get me anywhere.

I glanced around the room and didn't see any point in staying in it. I was sure it wouldn't surprise me unless it cleaned itself, but there was still the kitchen to see and the bathroom to find, which I knew would be surprises.

After a quick self-tour of the house I knew several things about my uncle. He didn't clean, but he wasn't a total slob, like his son. There was an overflowing laundry hamper in his room rather than the clothes all over the floor and the beer bottles where piled in one corner of the room rather than spread all over the place. He also didn't believe in keeping anything fresh in the house. The only food was canned, unless you counted the bottled beer, frozen meat and the scattered coffee grounds on the counter. I looked around to see if there was a coffee can somewhere, but there didn't appear to be one, which made me suspicious of the grounds.

Jebb was right when he said he worked for a living. There was every sign that he had got up early and left before I had even considered waking up. What food he had heated up was half eaten and long cold. I didn't bother cleaning it up. He had only said I had to clean up my own messes.

The house was small. There were only the two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and one very unsightly bathroom. I discovered the 'laundry room' to be on one wall of the kitchen. The inside of the washer was rusted over and the cord for the dryer was frayed enough so I wouldn't consider ever using it. The house was going to catch on fire one of these days, if it already hadn't. The wall look a little scorched from where I was standing. Overall, the house was exactly what I had expected. There were no surprises. He lived just as Aunt June had.

I made my way back to 'my' room and stashed my things under the bed behind a mound of laundry. I wasn't going to unpack and I wasn't going to stick around, but I still needed money before I went anywhere. I supposed now was as good a time as any to put in the shift I missed yesterday. I sighed, thinking of the rubber gloves and the steaming water, and then I forced myself to remember Florida. Sunny beaches, palm trees and no worries. It almost seemed like it was too good to ever come true. I shook my head. No, there was nothing to keep me in Tulsa. I was going to get to Florida, even if it killed me.

I remembered my way back to the front door and opened it wide. The day was getting warm and the fall air was refreshing and had a clean scent. It was heartening, especially when I knew first hand how cold it could get in the middle of the night. As much as I hated to agree with Two-Bit Mathews, it was getting too cold to be sleeping on the ground much longer. Perhaps Jebb living in Tulsa was some blessing in disguise. I chuckled to myself and shook my head. Now I was starting to sound just like Mr. Christ.

"Hey, Pass!"

I turned, seeing Ponyboy Curtis making his way over to where I was standing with Johnny right behind him. I nodded in greeting and both boys shoved their hands in their pockets, huddling from the wind

"Where've you been?" Ponyboy asked to make conversation

"Places I'd rather not talk about."

"Well, you're gonna have to tell Two-Bit that. He was sure glum when he found out you weren't under the bridge no more."

"Was he now?" I asked absently walking down the sidewalk

"Uh huh." Johnny nodded "He said some things."

"Like what?" I asked, unusually talkative

"Like that you should have said goodbye at least," Johnny answered with a shrug, unusually talkative himself

"He knew you'd be back, though," Ponyboy put in "He knew you wouldn't leave Sam."

I smiled and nodded to that. No, I wouldn't ever leave Sam. He was my best friend. I looked around, not seeing him and Ponyboy cleared his throat

"The pound picks up stray dogs, so he's been staying the back yard. Darry is almost getting to the point where he likes him," Ponyboy put in helpfully

"You spoil him. It's gonna make things all the harder when we leave."

"Have you ever thought of settling down somewhere?" The question was forced, like so much of the conversations I had had with the quiet Ponyboy Curtis

"No."

We all fell silent, listening to the sounds of our feet and the distant traffic. I sighed inwardly, ironically wishing Two-Bit were here just so he could just talk. It sure would have cut the silence some.

"We're headed over to the Dingo to meet Dally," Ponyboy was forcing the conversation again "So we can walk you that far."

"That's kind of you."

I let the conversation drop there and Ponyboy didn't seem inclined to start it up again. So, they were going to go and meet Dallas Winston at the Dingo. They were braver than I was. I may not know much, but I already knew that the Dingo was a loud, crowded and atmospheric place. Dallas Winston was worse than the above. I thought back to that morning when I was introduced to him, remembering every detail…

"_What kind of a name is Passin' Through?" he had asked with no real interest_

"_A descriptive one," I'd answered and he'd looked over at me with cold eyes_

"_Want something to eat, Dally?" Ponyboy asked from where he was at the stove_

"_Yeah," he'd answered shortly and left the room looking even grumpier than when he'd entered_

"_Pass, I know you ain't done a lot of things, but if you want to live to do them, don't piss Dallas off," Two-Bit advised_

"_Don't worry about me," I said simply "I have no intentions of ever speaking to him."_

"_It ain't you I'm worried about."_

I shook my head and said goodbye to Johnny and Ponyboy before hurrying off towards the diner where I was planning on spending my afternoon. I walked in the back door and nearly crashed into someone. I glanced up into warm green eyes that where laughing with amusement.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I didn't see you there," he offered smiling brightly

"I didn't see me, either," I answered awkwardly as he frowned at me "I'm looking for the boss."

"He's at home sick, has been for the last few days," the boy answered "But he said if a blonde chick came by asking for him, there's money for you on Friday."

"Its about time," I mumbled pulling off my jacket and reaching for the yellow gloves

I went directly to where the pile of dishes was already getting monstrous and ran the hot water. I didn't want to stick my hands in it ever again, but on Friday I would have some money and it would have to get me to the next place. Fifty cents had done it before and I knew I had a few dollars coming to me. Maybe I might just make it all the way to Florida. That brightened my mood considerably.

"So, what's your name?" He asked leaning on the sink

"Unavailable," I answered already thinking this boy was too good looking for my good and too bold for his good

"That's a unique name," he commented setting a bunch of dishes on the pile "I'm Davie."

I really didn't care what he called himself. I would probably refer to him as 'that guy who makes more work for me' because that was exactly what he was doing. I looked around for the cook, but didn't see him. I was hoping him and his perverted mind had taken a nasty spill somewhere – preferably the Grand Canyon – and he was also too sick to ever return to work.

"Where's that guy?" I asked nodding off towards the stove

"Oh, Jim? He works nights only. Stella's the usual cook, but she's gone to fu – I mean – take care of the boss," he corrected looking me over "So I'm cook and busboy today."

"Then you should know that burger is burning."

"Oh shit!"

He rushed over to where the stove was quite literally on fire and I went back to filling the sink and pouring in the bleach and dish soap. I started with the pile closest to me and hummed to myself while I wondered whether every guy who worked here was in some way attracted to me. I sighed, wondering what they put in the water in Tulsa. I wasn't pretty, I wasn't nice and I was just passing through.

At the end of the shift I hung up my gloves again and turned to leave. Jim was in the doorway licking his lips and openly looking me over. I was half way crouched to reach my knife when Davie came into the room and Jim tried to look conspicuous.

"Ah, there you are. I thought I'd walk you home," he said handing me my jacket

I glanced from both men and took the lesser of both evils. I walked out of the diner with Davie right on my heels. I started off towards the east side and he kept right with me, an arm around my shoulders. I was starting to wonder about my judgment when I heard a familiar laugh. I quickened my pace and was surprised Davie hadn't asked questions yet. I stopped at the corner, hoping to hear it again when Davie put a hand on my waist. I stiffened, but didn't have the time to hit him.

"…And then there was this guy and…haha…" Two-Bit was laughing when he came around the corner and nearly crashed right into me

"Two-Bit!" I yelped happily

"Pass! I knew you couldn't leave me…and who the hell is this?" Two-Bit asked straightening, all humor leaving his face

"The guy who makes more work for me," I answered waving him off "Have you been feeding Sam?"

"Yeah, Ponyboy has. He's, uh, fine…" Two-Bit trailed off watching Davie with interest

"So, it is unavailable, but not as a name," Davie said in the silence Two-Bit had left

"What's he talking about?" Two-Bit asked watching him

"Nothing, let's go," I prompted, slipping my arm through the crook of Two-Bit's

Davie gave me one more puzzled glance before looking at Two-Bit, shrugging and starting off towards wherever his home was. Two-Bit watched until he was out of sight and finally looked down at me, raising an eyebrow.

"He's a pervert from work," I explained "But not the worst one."

"Next time, call and I'll find someone to pick you up," he advised "Or I'll come just to walk you home and teach that apeface a lesson."

"That's kind of you," I answered not mentioning I didn't know his real name or his number and glanced over his shoulder at where Johnny had been silently watching everything "And here I was thinking you just talked to yourself."

"Nah, I was walking Johnny home. I'll escort you to the bridge on my way."

"Two-Bit, you know I don't live under the bridge anymore," I informed him quietly

"I remember. Where do you live now?" he asked his eyes lighting up "I know a great tree house I built when I was ten. It's mostly fallen down because I built it with gum, but-"

"Somewhere far worse," I answered ignoring the rest of his babble "And I don't remember the address and everything looks different in the dark."

"So, this is kind of like when I come back too drunk to remember where I live and I sleep at The Curtis'," Two-Bit said looking thoughtful

"I don't want to impose there," I replied stubbornly "You can just find me a place out here and I'll…oh no."

"Oh no what?" he asked

"I left my duffle where I'm staying. I don't have a blanket or anything," I groaned

"Then you should be happy Darry never locks the door," Two-Bit replied started off down the sidewalk with me in tow

I looked over at Johnny who shrugged. I shrugged back and looked straight ahead. Two-Bit was talking and I was happy for he background noise to distract me from the fact I wasn't only safe, but I felt safe. I'd felt safe before and I made it all the harder to leave.

What was I getting myself into? I was going to have to get shut good of Tulsa and the sooner the better.

* * *

Well, that's all for tonight. I hope everyone enjoyed. Damn, there is nothing to put with the review responses gone, but from what I heard, the MF TOS (Jhon's favorite name for them) go a little nuts and remove stories. Now, I have backups for them, but it's a lot of work to re-upload all the chapters and the reviews would be gone, so you all get me mumbling and hurried promises of eventually getting around to responding through that stupid PM system. Can I say it's stupid? I will, then.

As always, any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens


	8. The Same Mistakes

Well, here is the product of my Saturday afternoon. But it wouldn't let me post it then, or yesterday for strange reasons I do not understand. So,I think it's high time I got busy with these updates I promised. Here's hoping everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: The usual

On with the show!

I wasn't so certain whether I liked Two-Bit Mathews at all anymore. An hour ago he had been assuring me that everyone crashed here and that I would be fine. That was before he'd left me completely on my own because he had a poker game and some booze to meet up with. Some friend he was turning out to be. If it hadn't been for the fact he practically saved me from killing 'the guy who makes more work for me', I would have definitely disliked him. He did talk too much and he was very loud. It would serve him right if I let him talk himself to death the next time I saw him. I sighed and stretched out a hand to where a fuzzy head was resting on my hip. I guess I wasn't completely alone and I never would be as long as I had Sam. At least that was one male I could count on.

I rubbed at my right eye and blinked a few times before returning my attention to the book I had been reading for the last half an hour. It had been hiding behind the couch and I wondered why. A book should be treated like a treasure. So should a house and a hot meal, but I wasn't about to judge anyone. I knew a lot of people did take them for granted, but that didn't make them any less human. I moved to rub my eye again and consciously stopped myself. I was tired, exhausted in fact, but I didn't want to sleep in this house with its strange noises and darkened presence. The lamp by the couch cast odd shadows across the room where any form of boogieman could possibly be hiding. I was far too old and adventurous to even think about boogiemen. I sighed and decided I would use the fact I hadn't asked permission to sleep here as my excuse for not doing so.

Nodding to myself, I returned my attention to the book and started reading from the top of the page because I couldn't remember where I was. This kid in the story, Pip, was an odd one. He cared too much about what people thought of him. If people looked down on me, which they did on a daily basis, I would just shrug it off, which I did, and move on to where the people were a little less hypocritical, which I planned to do as soon as I got paid. Maybe there wasn't a place where I wouldn't be looked down on, but I could at least look for it. I sighed. _Great Expectations_, indeed.

Sam raised his head from my hip and his ears perked. I laid a hand on his head and listened. There was a vehicle outside and someone just cut the engine. A door was opened, the closed with a squeak and then thump in the night air. Shoes scraped the sidewalk and someone with longer legs than myself walked up to the house. I glanced at the front door, expectantly and then back at the book, hoping I didn't seem too hopeful for Two-Bit's return. Especially since the plan was that I was going to ignore him until I left town.

"Hi."

I glanced up at the deep voice and froze. He was tall and muscled and definitely could take me down in a fight. I mentally traced the lunge required to get from where I was to where my knife was in the pocket of the coat across the back of the couch -- and just out of arm's reach -- just incase he wasn't so friendly. It was Sam that got me to relax. He didn't seem concerned that this man was at the door. In fact, the traitor wagged his tail in greeting. I was fully convinced when I saw the curiosity on the man's face. I'm sure I wasn't what he expected to find sitting on the couch at ten o'clock at night.

"Hi," I replied, closing the book with a thumb between the pages to mark my place

"Who are – oh," he said frowning at Sam "You must be Two-Bit's…friend?"

"I must be," I answered taking my hand off Sam's head

Sam hopped off the couch and greeted the man who had moved from the doorway and set down a set of keys on the small coffee table against the wall. He scratched Sam's ears absentmindedly, as he looked me over. I assume he'd heard about me. I had no idea who he was. For all I knew, this was the tooth fairy looking down the hall with a frown on his face.

"I'm Darrel Curtis," he introduced

"Passin' Through," I returned, folding the corner of the page and setting it down

Darrel Curtis nodded and made his way down the hall he had been fixated with. I heard him utter a small curse before coming back out to join me. He sat down in the armchair stiffly, like he had been working of a long time and it was relaxation time – whether he thought so or not. He looked more relaxed as he got comfortable. I noticed I was still watching him and patted my hip for Sam. He was back in his place before Darrel could protest, which he seemed about to do. He glanced at me again and I guess he thought we should have some form of a conversation.

"Do you happen to know my brothers?" he asked taking me by surprise

"I've met Ponyboy," I answered

"Do you have any idea why he's not home and in bed?" he asked and I shook my head "He was supposed to be home twenty minutes ago."

So, that's why he was down the hall. I supposed he was a good brother, if he cared enough to look down the hall and wasn't mad, but only tired and worried. Or maybe he was mad and I couldn't tell. I sighed, thinking Two-Bit was the easy one to figure out.

"I'm sure he is just running late," I suggested, hoping for some of the solitude I had almost been afraid of before

"The story of his life. That kid can't use his head for much more than growing hair on." Darrel shook his head and settled into his chair a little more "I take it you don't sleep under bridges anymore?"

"Not by choice," I answered "I've got a temporary arrangement with my uncle, but I can't remember where he lives at the moment. Two-Bit said it would be alright if I slept here tonight."

"It's fine. Just be on your guard. We've got some pretty tough guys around here and at least one will end up here."

"Two-Bit mentioned that."

"Let me guess, he brought you here and went to go and get rip roaring drunk and maybe hunt up some action?" he asked and I nodded. That was what I got out of our earlier conversation…

"_I gotta go, baby. I have plans tonight."_

"_You're leaving me here? On my own?" I asked a little shocked_

"_You'll be fine. You've got the dog and the TV for company and I know you can take care of yourself," Two-Bit answered waving off my concerns_

"_What if I'm not a good person? Do you really want to leave me in your friend's house all alone?" I challenged_

"_They leave the door open all the time so random hoods can come in and make themselves at home instead of blowing up and robbing a liquor store or something. If they had anything worth stealing, it was taken a long time ago and I would hate to see what Superman would do to them if he caught anyone trying it. So, yeah, I think I want to leave you here on your own."_

"_It's the prefect set up, huh?" _

"_Yep, the best. Now, I'm behind on my drinking and I'm not going to win any money sober. If you need anything, holler for Ponyboy and he'll get ya whatever ya need. I'll be back later, if I remember…"_

I sighed, wondering what a promise from Two-Bit Mathews was worth. I glanced over at Darrel as he grabbed the paper and squinted at it. I assumed he was as tired as I was. I guess he was done with talking. I opened the book up again and tried to find my place again. I was getting tired of reading about Pip whining about how everyone had it better than he did, but I was very self conscious with Darrel in the room just reading the news paper. Social workers read the paper and so did court people. I doubted Darrel was any of those, but it put me off balance all the same.

It was nearly an hour later when Sam's head lifted from my hip again and his ears perked. I listened as well to the faint steps on the walk up to the house and the cautious opening of the front door. Darrel was listening, too. He glanced at the clock and looked relieved and annoyed. I glanced over at where Ponyboy was slinking around the door, closing it softly behind him. He glanced from Darrel to myself before sighing and looking at his tennis shoes.

"Curfew was over an hour ago," Darrel snapped and I jumped along with Ponyboy

Darrel glanced over at me and I imagine my eyes were wide with shock. It was just hard to believe that he was showing the annoyance rather than the relief or maybe it was that I had never heard that tone before. Either way, I had done something. Darrel looked back at Ponyboy and sighed.

"You're grounded this weekend. Get to bed, you have school in the morning," he said tiredly and Ponyboy didn't have to be told twice

I could feel Sam's indecision at that point and sighed, pushing gently on his shoulders. The traitor was off down the hall after Ponyboy in the next moment and Darry sighed again.

"I'm off to bed. Sodapop will be home in the next hour or so," Darrel said matter of factly before folding the paper and moving off down the hall

I shrugged. It was late and he was most likely annoyed with me for several reasons and normally I would feel bad. But it didn't matter in the long run. I'd be gone this weekend never to see him or Ponyboy or Two-Bit again. With that thought in mind, I shut off the lamp and curled up on the couch. The house didn't seem so empty with the two boys home and I had permission to sleep. Something told me more than hoods were scared to cross Darrel Curtis and it was an oddly comforting thought.

The next morning I woke up when the front door slammed. I sat bolt upright and willed my heart back into my chest from where I seemed to have swallowed it. A boy was making his way towards the kitchen, having totally ignored me. I assumed this must have been Sodapop and he was very late – judging by the fact the room was full of sunshine. He wasn't very considerate, either.

I rubbed my cheek a bit, trying to get the feeling back into it and brushed a strand of hair from out of my eyes. I was completely awake now and there was no sense in trying for more sleep. I stuck a foot over the side of the couch and drew it back like a shot when it contacted something or rather someone. I glanced over the side of the couch and wanted to laugh or yell at Two-Bit who seemed to be sleeping pretty deeply. The day instantly seemed better and I smiled.

"'Mornin' Darry. Sodapop up yet?"

"Yeah, he's looking for something to wear," Darrel answered "Just like he does every morning."

"I'll wait in the living room, then."

"No, stick around here, Steve," Darrel ordered and there was a pause in the conversation "Two-Bit is sleeping in there."

"So? It's about time that wiseass got up," Steve answered

"He's not the only one asleep in there," Darrel explained

I watched the entrance to the kitchen and sure enough, the guy I assumed to be Soda but turned out to be Steve, stuck his head out of it. I waved hesitantly at him and he waved back looking confused. He withdrew his head and there was some muttered conversation in the other room. It was a minute later that Darrel looked out of the kitchen, too.

"There's breakfast when you're hungry," he offered and I nodded

I looked back down at Two-Bit and shook his shoulder a bit. He cracked an eye at me and closed it again.

"Breakfast is on."

"I heard," he grunted "Why don't you bring me a beer and a slice of cake, Baby?"

"After your conduct last night?" I coated icily "You're lucky I feel kind enough to even speak with you!"

"Baby," Two-Bit sighed opening both eyes "I am hung over. I don't know if I can describe to you what that's like, but I can tell you it sucks, savvy? So, stop with the yelling-"

"I am not yelling!" I hissed at him "I should and it would serve you right!"

He groaned and closed his eyes again. I had never been drunk, but I didn't pity him in the slightest. Aunt June used to do a number on herself every few nights and so far I preferred a hung over Two-Bit to her any day. Keeping that in mind, I stepped over him instead of on him, and made my way to the kitchen.

/-/-/-/-/

"You look happy. Did you and Mr. Unavailable have a good night?"

I glanced over at Davie, the guy who was still making more work for me, and sighed. Since Davie had met Two-Bit, he had been nothing but a perfect gentleman towards me. It had made the afternoon almost nice; if you didn't count the scalding water, dirty dishes and the curses that came from Stella's cigarette smoke filled cooking area. Now, if I had to explain to him that Two-Bit was just that hung over slob I left throwing up in the Curtis' toilet that morning, than I had the feeling that things would get back to the way they had almost turned last night. I'd thought it before and I reminded myself of it again: he was too cute for my good or his. So, for now, Two-Bit could be Mr. Unavailable and work could be almost pleasant for the next two days.

"He's probably still fighting a hangover," I answered "So, his night was wonderful."

"Ah, but he left you at home to watch the kids, right?" Davie smiled

"Yeah, something like that," I replied glancing at where he was perched with a new stack of dishes to add to my workload

He smirked and leaned on the sink beside where I was scrubbing a pot that was almost warped beyond recognition. He seemed to stare at me almost intently and I was very self-conscious about my movements. It was disconcerting, off balancing and definitely distracting. It was a good thing I only got paid to wash dishes.

"So, tomorrow's Friday night. Are you and him going out? I happen to know there is going to be one hell of a party going on, if you're interested…?"

"I don't do parties," I answered "And Two-Bit should do fewer of them."

"Two-Bit, that would be Mr. Unavailable, right?" I nodded "Now, how do you figure he got a nickname like that?"

"I've never asked," I answered

"You know, you still haven't told me your name," Davie pointed out and I sighed. He'd been pestering me about that all morning, as well "Mrs. Blank Unavailable?"

"Passin' Through," I muttered and looked back at the dishes to avoid what I knew was coming

"Are you serious? That's got to be the weirdest name I have ever heard," Davie laughed, "You know, I'm not that much of a creep. You can tell me your name."

"That is my name," I answered, adding the stack of dishes into the sink

"No wonder you and this Two-Bit guy fell for each other. You both have odd enough names to get along with each other and you can just ignore reality."

"I am serious," I sighed

"Right. I told you, I'm not that much of a creep. And for someone stuck here washing dishes, you sure have a high opinion of yourself."

Davie went back out front to bus some more tables after that and only stopped long enough to drop off stack after stack of dirty dishes. For some reason I found his chatter more comfortable than his cold shoulder.

It was nearly sundown when I finally took off my rubber gloves and the apron I used when I was washing dishes. I knew there was another dishwasher – a 12-year-old boy who was saving up for a bike or something, according to what Davie had told me that morning – that would be showing up soon, so I didn't feel guilty about leaving a little earlier than I had the last time I worked a shift. I wanted to be able to find my way back where I belonged tonight. I wasn't going to impose on Darry – not Darrel, as he had told me this morning – again. I needed to get to my things, figure out what I could take from the home of my uncle to help me on my way, and set myself to leave. The last would be hard. As Davie had said, tomorrow was Friday and I was going to collect my pay and be gone that night, if at all possible.

But for the first time I had something to worry over. I would have to go and get Sam and when I did there was a good chance I would run into Two-Bit. Even if I could be mad at him, I didn't know if I could say goodbye to him. I considered a letter, but I couldn't write that well and it would probably come out as an insult to him if I went with the little easy words. The same would be true if I tried hard and used big words he didn't understand. Then there was finding words, period. There was a reason I didn't get attached to people. I couldn't afford to be and look where I had landed myself. I sighed and walked back towards the east side, assured by the fact whatever would come would come and I would have to deal with it when it did come. There was a lesson to be learned here and I wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I thought it best to leave it there since I would be going on forever if I didn't. Let me know what you think and I'll get right on the next chapter since it is one I have had in my head since the beginning of this piece. Funny how that happens… 

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens


	9. Another Setback

Well, this is it! The first of the chapters I have been working towards for as long as this story has existed. Yeah, took me long enough, eh?

Disclaimer: I own Passin' Through, but not her name because Louis L'Amour already does. S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders. That about covers it!

Now, on with the show!

That night I managed to make it back to my uncle's without a hitch. I didn't have to fend off Davie's very helping hands and I didn't run into Two-Bit along the way. During my idle moments during the day I wondered how he had faired after I left. He had been throwing up quite violently and Darry was pretty sure he wouldn't be going to school that day. I was still shaking my head over that one. Who would have thought Two-Bit Mathews would go to school and actually enjoy it? How long had it been since I was in a school? I frowned, thinking on it, but not pulling a magic number out of my hat to answer it. It had been that long. I always wondered what it would have been like to have finished school and gone on to actually have a job and possibly a family some day. Well, that was never going to happen. Drifters didn't exactly become career people.

I sighed and looked through the nearly empty fridge for the third time and figured I would just go without that night. I was used to missing meals and Jebb must have been, too, judging by the lack of food in the house. On the road, it wasn't likely I was going to manage more than one a day and it wouldn't be much of a meal, but Tulsa and Two-Bit had spoiled me. I needed to get back to my old habits, but from the noises my stomach was making, it wasn't happy with my decision. That was another mistake I had made when I got to Tulsa. I had stopped eating at odd times and found a bit of a set meal plan. It simply wouldn't do.

My stomach gave another loud growl and I retreated back to the room I slept in with hopes of taking my mind off it. I didn't exactly expect it to work, but there was still the task of going through my duffle and 'borrowing' what I was lacking before I hit the road. It would have to be done tonight if I ever wanted to get out of here. I knew there was little chance of that if I stuck around of much longer. That simply wouldn't do. I couldn't stay here with Jebb and I wouldn't go back to that state home they're incarcerated me in when they'd caught me last time. So I pulled my duffle out from under the bed and dumped everything out of it without another indecisive thought. I folded clothes, blankets, threw out some old food and ripped up an old, holy shirt that hadn't fit me in a while for rags, just in case. You never knew when a piece of glass was going to find a bare arm or when Sam would pick a fight with a local dog. I couldn't afford a decent meal most times I was on the road and I certainly couldn't spring for an unexpected medical bill, so I always kept my first aid packet full of supplies. I had looked around here; there was no hope of even finding a band-aid let alone some iodine or gauze. I wondered what Jebb did when he got hurt?

The front door slammed and I jumped. There were heavy footsteps through the house and finally a grizzled face popped through the door. Speak of the Devil…

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously

"I'm unpacking," I lied

"Clean up the boy's stuff before you go putting away your own crap," he ordered and I nodded

Jebb took a look around the room. I couldn't tell if he was just unimpressed or if he really didn't like his son all that much, but I figured if he was never around, then there must have been at least a rift between them. I didn't like Jebb and I had only been in his company for less than an hour in all the time I had known him. To be raised by him or June…well, I wouldn't have wished that on anyone. I suddenly understood my cousin. We had more in common than even I would have guessed.

"Where were you last night?" he asked suddenly and I kept myself from jumping

"I stayed with a friend," I answered "It was late and I thought it was the smart thing to do."

Jebb grunted and looked me over closely. It wasn't a perverted look and I wasn't threatened, but I didn't like being sized up or down, as the case may have been, especially by him.

"I don't care where you go, but you be here for the fifteenth when those state people come."

There was no 'or else', there never seemed to be, but that message came across loud and clear. I nodded and he looked me over again before making a grunting noise and leaving me just as alone as I had been before he got home.

I sighed and packed my duffle again. There was no use in trying to do anymore packing tonight, not when I had told Jebb the opposite. I rolled it back under the bed and on a sudden whim picked up all my cousin's loose laundry up off the floor. Most of it was blood stained and I hadn't planned on ever using the washing machine Jebb owned, so I opened the door and shot a cautious look down the hall at where Jebb was outlined by the glow of the TV screen. I figured he wouldn't bother me, and with that in mind, I crossed the hall to the bathroom.

The bathroom was only one of the signs in this house that Jebb didn't entertain company, period. If I had to guess, I would say this was the guest bathroom and that Jebb only used the one off of his room. The floor was filthy, the sink was unsightly, the bathtub had a ring in it along with dirt and dust of long disuse and the shower curtain was half ripped off. The small window was so grimy it let in little to no light and I wasn't about to even let myself think about the spiders that had left half the room covered in webbing. Needless to say, I had my work cut out for me when it came to making this room even useable.

I pushed the toilet seat lid down and was relieved to find the top of it was only a little dusty because it had been left up for lord only knew how long. I sat down on it and looked around the small bathroom again. It sure would be nice to have an honest to goodness bath before I left. I wouldn't even think of that while Jebb was home, but tomorrow morning before my shift would be perfect. I guess it was that want for such a basic comfort that gave me the will to open the cabinet beneath the sink and look for any cleaning supplies. I found some for the tub and figured it would have to do for everything else, too. I smirked, thinking this is one time I wanted those yellow dishwasher's gloves I hated so much. Well, it just went to show life wasn't fair and you had to play with the hand you were dealt. I often thought someone had cheated when it was my turn to draw.

It took me hours before I finished cleaning that bathroom and from the sounds of Jebb's snoring from in front of the TV, it was getting late. I grinned at the sight of that nice, white, porcelain tub and wondered if Jebb ever bathed. June had, but she was a girl and Jebb, well, he certainly wasn't. I doubt he even remembered the tub was there. I didn't care if he did or not, he didn't care.

I dropped the bundle of clothes into the bottom of it before running wonderfully cool water into it. It almost seemed a shame to see the water slowly dig the rusty color out of the clothing and stain the tub, temporarily, again. The affect it had on the clothes was amazing, though. They almost looked wearable again. I decided to let them sit for the night and closed the door to the bathroom before crossing the hall again. With any luck that room would be my secret until I left and I would be able to take a good memory with me when I left. A real, honest to goodness, hot, clean, luxurious bath. It was almost enough to make me wonder if I had dreamed the idea up. Things like this were treats and I was due for one.

The next morning I hung the clothes up to dry and reveled in my bath. By the time I hauled myself out of the water I was already twenty minutes late for work. Needless to say, I worked up a sweat getting over there. When I walked in Davie was at the sink doing my job and Stella was at the stove. He looked up when I came in and almost looked relieved. Stella looked up too and hollered over her shoulder for the boss. I felt like scuttling off into a corner. Here it comes…

"You're late," he snapped coming right over to where I was standing "Go get changed."

"What?" I blinked

"Francine didn't come into work today. She got stabbed over at The Dingo last night."

"So?" I asked

"That leaves me short one leggy waitress."

I had to fight with myself to keep from raising an eyebrow at that. What the hell did that have to do with me? I wasn't a waitress…I knew I should have just stayed in the tub all day.

"I can't waitress," I stated bluntly "I have no balance and no skirt."

"If I tell you you're going to waitress, that's what you're going to do. And it just so happens Fran left her uniform in the bathroom. Now go get changed or you don't get paid until I feel like it."

I glared up at the man I called boss and bit my tongue at everything I wanted to say to him. It was obvious that if I made waves he wouldn't pay me for a long time and I needed to get out of Tulsa as soon as time allowed. So I stepped around him and headed for the bathroom. There was a uniform on the door and I sighed before pulling it off the hanger and putting it on. It was a little too big and it showed off a hell of a lot more skin than I would have liked, but it would do. I pulled my hair back and sighed before going back to the kitchen. The boss nodded and ordered me out there. Davie gave me a reassuring smile and I felt even worse when I went out there. I couldn't hide and I felt vulnerable. If only the toughs I had fended off with my knife could see me now.

I walked over to the nearest table and the two men sitting there gave me impatient looks. I had no idea how to even start the conversation. Luckily they seemed to have some idea of how it should go.

"You're new," one pointed out "What happened to Franny?"

"Accident," I answered wishing my hair wasn't up so I could hide behind it

"Two cheese burgers, two cokes and onion rings," the second sighed when it was obvious I wasn't going to elaborate

"Sure," I muttered as I wrote down the order and went over to the kitchen window with it

Stella threw me a dirty look for just handing it off through the window instead of trying to figure out the clips on the turner, but I didn't care. I was shaking all over and I was hoping it would be a while before she got done cooking that order.

That next few tables were mostly little things, like coffees and pastries from the containers on the counter. I could handle that; in fact I was glad it was so simple. Well, it was until business started to pick up. I knew it was lunchtime, but I hadn't known that the factory across the street was actually a working factory until all the hard-hat wearing workers started drifting in after the whistle.

I was so busy going from table to table that I wasn't even looking at faces anymore. So it came as a total shock when I heard his gruff voice. I froze in my writing of the order and slowly raised my head. Jebb was sitting at the counter with a hard hat beside him and a dirty pair of gloves sitting in it. He was in coveralls – like all the other men there – and he looked tired. I wasn't really taking in anything but the look on his face. He was sitting without a single emotion on his face. He didn't look surprised, he didn't look angry or anything. Then a little glint came into his eye that made me feel like I was only safe because there were other people around. He leaned his arms on the counter and kept me in his gaze as I inwardly groaned. I should have never got out of the tub.

"What can I get you?" I asked finally

"The special, Jocelyn."

That stung more than anything. I had had men in here trying to get my name out of me all morning and he had let it drop like it meant nothing and everything at the same time. I actually started thinking about things I could stick in his meatloaf, but I wasn't going to do that. Being an honest person always had its drawbacks.

"Coming right up."

It was hours later when things slowed to a crawl and we only had one customer. I looked out the window at the dying sun and sighed. The day was over, but my problems were just about to begin. Jebb knew I was making money. If he was anything like Aunt June, he wouldn't let me keep it. I was going to be shoved back to step one just because the boss was out one 'leggy waitress'. I'd worked too hard and too long of him to do that. But I knew it would happen anyways and there was nothing I could do about it. I bit my lip and shoved my emotions out of my way. At least I could make it through the day.

/-/-/-/-/-/

"Well, you survived."

I looked up from where I was staring at the cracks in the floor and tried to meet Davie's eyes. He actually looked a little sympathetic. I guess he had played the waiter part before. I shrugged back at him slightly and nodded a little. To tell the truth, I'd survived by the skin of my teeth – a saying that made no sense, but seemed to fit just fine. That had been one of the toughest experiences of my life and it opened up doors to a whole new bunch of trouble.

"So, smile," he added "My mother always told me that you looked prettier when you smiled."

"Then I must be the handsomest guy in Tulsa."

We both looked over at the back door and I did grin. Two-Bit was leaning in the doorway, giving me the once over and I fingered the hem of my skirt absent-mindedly. He raised an eyebrow and I blushed a little, mad at myself for not getting out of this outfit the first chance available.

"Don't ask," I said before he could come up with anything to say "I'm going to go and change."

I didn't bother looking back before going into the bathroom I had left my clothes in earlier. I could hear Two-Bit's voice from beyond the door and Davie said something in reply, but that was about it. I came out a moment later in my usual clothing and Two-Bit smirked a little. Here it comes, I thought.

"Night, Davie," I offered, pulling Two-Bit with me out the back door

"You know," Two-Bit started five minutes later "You looked pretty cute in that skirt. You have the legs to wear it."

"Please, don't."

"I'm just stating the facts." Two-Bit shrugged, dropping it before looping his arm around mine, walking like we always did. It was comforting. "Where to tonight?"

"I don't know."

Two-Bit glanced over at me and I tried to look like nothing was bothering me. He seemed to be thinking on something as we walked deeper into the east side. We passed right by Jebb's house where the car was parked in the driveway. I looked ahead as we walked; finally ending up in the empty lot he had shown me once. I sat down on one of the tires and he leaned against the tree. I could tell we were both awkward conversationalists about serious things.

"Are you going to need a place to stay tonight?" he asked

"Yeah," I answered, running a hand through my hair "The Curtis' couch?"

"No. It's been a year tonight since their parents died. We all agreed to give them some space."

I glanced up at Two-Bit, noticing he looked a little tired. I had the feeling he missed Ponyboy's parents, too.

"So, what do you plan to do for the night?" I asked casually "Johnny says he sleeps in the lot a lot."

"I don't sleep on the ground unless I'm too drunk to know the difference," Two-Bit stated, looking thoughtful "It's no place for a girl. That sums up a lot of the places I go."

"I've been in worse places," I defended and he waved me off, looking like he'd come to a decision

"Come on. If we hurry we might be in time for dinner."

"Where are we going?" I asked getting up to follow Two-Bit

"Somewhere I have never brought a girl before," he sighed, "We're going to my place."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Well, the next chapter shouldn't be too long in coming (Yeah, we've all heard that one before…) so hopefully that goes well. Hope everyone enjoyed!

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens


	10. Meet the Mathewses

Well, I finally got around to this! It beats doing my homework! So hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I shouldn't own anything with my lack of updates, but PT's character is mine, the name is L'amour's and the Outsiders are S.E. Hinton's

Now, on with the shoe! Yes, shoe.

Now, going home with Two-Bit was, ironically, quiet enough. He seemed to be thinking on something and I wondered what he could possibly be worrying about. When we got to the beat up looking house not too far from the Curtis', he sighed and held out a hand to me. As we walked up to the house, I was reminded of my first home when I was a kid. It hadn't been much, but we'd been happy, or so I thought. If we were so happy, none of it would have ever happened and I wouldn't have ended up traveling the country with a duffle on my back and a dog at my heels. I supposed there wasn't much use in thinking on the past, especially when I was following Two-Bit into his house. That thought struck me like a ton of bricks. Sure, he'd made it clear that was where we were going, but he hadn't really elaborated.

"Do you live here alone?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Nope. My Ma and kid sister live here, too."

"Oh."

For some strange reason I always pictured Two-Bit from a huge family with lots of sisters he couldn't stand all the time, so he bummed it around at his friends' places and came home for the odd meal when he was down on his luck or too drunk to find anywhere else to sleep. I guess he had other reasons for bumming it around everywhere else. If I had to guess, I'd say he was too lazy to hang around where some mother-like figure would make him do chores. Two-Bit smirked at me and I had the feeling he was trying to keep from laughing at me.

"Don't sound so disappointed." he smirked "They keep the place up."

I was going to ask him what he meant by that when we walked into the house. It was an interesting first impression. You'd think with Two-Bit around the house would be in total chaos. Instead it was only in mild disarray. The front room welcomed us and so did all the noise it was encompassing. The TV was turned up, but the girl sitting on the chair opposite it was too busy talking on the phone to notice. There was the familiar smell of cooking coming from the kitchen and the sounds of pots and pans. Something sizzled and I was reminded it had been at least a day since I had had anything to eat. Hopefully my stomach could be bested by all this noise.

"Ma!" Two-Bit hollered, kicking his shoes off into the closet "Ma!"

"Keith, I'm on the phone!"

"Hey there, Katie-cat!" Two-Bit smiled brightly before wandering towards her

"Ugg, I'll call you back. My brother finally remembered where we live."

I could tell the girl was his sister. They had the same rusty-brown hair, but hers was lighter and his was darker – most likely because of the hair grease. They also had the same grey eyes. It was an interesting combination.

"14, such a tender age. I had to show up at some point to make sure you were on the right track. Smoking, drinking, hanging out with the other slutty girls with better reputations than yours; all the stuff proper young women are supposed to do."

Katie smiled slightly, trying to hide it, before glaring at her brother.

"Right."

Two-Bit grinned and looked like he was going to pounce on her when she stood up and kissed him on the cheek while he bear hugged her. I guess he didn't come home that often after all.

"Two-Bit? Was that you I heard?"

Two-Bit once told me even his mother forgot his real name was Keith. So I supposed she must have been the lady in the doorway. She just a little taller than myself was standing in the doorway to what I assumed was the kitchen. She had a spoon in one hand and a potholder in the other. She looked like she was dressed up to go somewhere, not to cook a meal for herself and her daughter. She had light colored hair and grey eyes, like her kids. She looked a heck of a lot more serious than Two-Bit, though. She smiled slightly and he set his sister down, coming over to where she was standing.

"Hi, Ma! What's for dinner?" he asked giving her a kiss on the cheek while she stood there with her hands on her hips

"Food," she answered still looking at him sternly, but a smile was tugging at her lips

"My favorite!" he beamed and she smiled along with him "Hear that, Pass? Food for supper!"

Two-Bit's mother looked over at me then and I tried to hide behind Two-Bit, but he stepped out of the way so she could see me better. Katie looked over at me, too, and I felt like I was under inspection; a new find in a familiar world. I wasn't sure I liked it. They both gaped for a full minute while Two-Bit smiled along.

"Oh Keith," his mother said in a hushed voice, apparently remembering his name after all.

"Ma, this is my friend, Passin' Through. That's the only name she goes by. Pass, this is my Ma and that's my sister Katie," Two-Bit introduced

"Hi," I offered in a small voice

"Oh Keith…" his sister spoke the same words, but there was a mocking tone and a vicious grin behind them and Two-Bit glanced at her

"Oh Katie," he replied with a raised eyebrow

Katie stopped smiling and glared at her brother for a minute before sighing and leaving the room in a huff. I had the feeling I had just been privy to a 'sibling communication' and I didn't understand a word of it. I doubt anyone beyond the two of them did. Maybe other siblings, but I doubted it. It was a unique thing between individual groups of siblings.

"Its nice to meet you," his mother offered with that soft look still in her eyes "I'm Shirley. Come on in and we'll get you fed before this one starts in on it."

"Hey, a guy can always make room for several helpings of his mother's cooking," Two-Bit answered with a smile "It's the only reason I come home."

Shirley shook her head and Two-Bit grinned widely before leading the way to the kitchen. Shirley motioned me ahead of her and I brought up the middle of this little caravan. The kitchen was small and cluttered and there was laundry all over the table. For some reason it felt very homey, despite the mess. Shirley seemed to be following my eyes around the kitchen and blushed a little.

"Sorry 'bout the mess. I've been cooking and getting ready for work," she excused as she moved around the kitchen, picking up the odd things that had found their way scattered all over the place

"It's fine," I assured her "It's homey."

"She wasn't apologizing to you, Pass," Two-Bit sighed "She knows how demanding I am and how much I hate coming home to this."

Two-Bit was waving an arm around the kitchen, trying to look like the mess upset him. His mother smiled at him and threw a t-shirt at him before scooping up the rest of the laundry in her arms.

"Put your laundry away and stir the pot on the stove while I get rid of this mess," she directed

Two-Bit looked at her like she'd lost her mind as she sauntered out of the room, heels clicking after her. Two-Bit turned to the stove and then grabbed for a spoon to stir the sauce frying pan. I sighed and took off my coat, moving to help him before something caught on fire. He handed over the spoon gratefully and hopped up on the free counter space. He looked the t-shirt over and shrugged.

"Well, it's something clean to wear," he commented

"Don't you ever – no, dumb question. Don't you ever come home and let your mother do your laundry?" I asked

"When I need to change clothes." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes at him

We were like that for a few minutes; me watching the stove and him pretending he was supervising. Finally Shirley came back and looked us over with that warm, mother-like stare. It was uncomfortable to be under it. But at the same time it was nice. I handed over the spoon and she checked the meal while I stood by Two-Bit's knee. She shooed the pair of us over to the table with dishes to put out and a couple wilted daisies in a cup of water. I noticed she only gave me enough plates for three people and I wondered who was being left out of this little family plus the random stranger dinner. She caught my look as she put the different dishes on the table and smiled.

"I'm gonna be late for work if I don't get going. Katie come kiss me good night!" she hollered down the hall

Katie came tromping in on cue as Shirley shed the apron and looked for her purse. She picked it up and turned to look at all of us.

"Well, you all have a nice dinner. Keith, make sure Katie eats something. She's been a bit down because she thinks she's fat –"

"Mother!" Katie seethed

I glanced her over involuntarily and thought she was anything but fat. She was very pretty. I glanced over at Two-Bit, thinking he could stand a little less beer and chocolate cake. Then I looked at myself and was amazed at how skinny my wrists were. I discreetly set them in my lap under the table and hoped no one else had noticed them. Katie had stormed off and Shirley looked a little miffed as to why. I tried not to smile back at Two-Bit who was full out grinning.

"Well. You two save something for Katie. I'll be back after closing, so remember to lock up. And if you're staying, there's a guest bedroom down the hall, or the couch. Keith!"

"Wha-?" he asked around a mouthful of food

"Say grace before you go and stuff your face. I swear, I tried to raise you with manners," she scolded and Two-Bit put the spoon he had been using down "Well, have a nice night dears and it was lovely to meet you Passin' Through. You make sure you're not a stranger, hon."

I nodded and Two-Bit smirked at me until his mother left. Then he laughed at me. I merely shrugged and helped myself to the pot of spaghetti and the meat sauce that was in another pot. I dished out enough for Katie, too, before letting Two-Bit go at it full kilter. It didn't take him too long to stop laughing and start eating with the odd tale of his day thrown in between mouthfuls. I sat back and enjoyed them while I picked at my dinner. I had been starved when we came in the house, but after Katie rushed off, I felt kind of bad. Bad enough so I lost whatever appetite I had before. I knew I had to eat something; it was either that or end up passed out somewhere. So I chewed a few bites, listening to Two-Bit talk about random things until he finally finished.

"Well, I'm gonna change and then I'm off to get –"

"Rip roaring drunk before you find a good game of poker," I finished for him "Have fun."

"You're the perfect girl," he stated, smiling at me "Kathy would have a bird if I told her I was off to do that."

"Well, I'm not Kathy. Now get going or you're not going to get anywhere with your drinking or poker."

A minute later his dishes were in the sink and he was up and down the hall, yodeling at the top of his lungs, causing Katie to turn up the volume of her music a little louder. A minute later and I had a very slobbery kiss on my cheek and Two-Bit 'I love to party' Mathews was out the door. I sighed, a long and satisfying one, before getting up from where I was seated at the table and ran some water for the dishes. To think, I did this all day for a living, but I was in no way feeling forced to do the dishes here and I was happy to, in fact. I looked over at where my mostly uneaten dinner sat with Katie's and shut the water off. I walked over to them and picked up the plates. I was down the hall before I could think about it and knocking on the door the music was coming from.

The music turned off and the door creaked open a little. I smiled at Katie and showed her my peace offering. She sighed with an exaggerated roll of her eyes before opening the door and waving me in. She sat down beside the bed and I joined her, handing her the plate I had put together for her. She looked at it doubtfully, but tasted it.

"So, are you going to marry my brother?" she asked and I jumped

"No. Why?"

"Well, he said the only time he was ever going to bring a girl home was if he was going to marry her." Katie shrugged, obviously amused by my reaction

"Well, he lied," I stated

Katie grinned at me and I sat down and tasted my own dinner, thinking that it wasn't so bad in her room. She had posters and pictures all over the walls and I could tell she liked to draw. That or she had a friend who drew her a lot of pictures. I picked one up off the floor, recognizing the likeness of Two-Bit and I smiled.

"You can have that if you want," she offered

"You drew this?" I asked

"Uh huh," she answered, shoving another bite of dinner in her mouth

"It's very good," I said truly meaning it "I would very much like to have it."

Katie blushed a bit and I let that pass unnoticed. I figured it wouldn't do any good for me to point that out. I hadn't sat down with a pencil and paper since I was a little kid and even then I was more of a Picasso than a Da Vinci. I admired her talent. The only talent I had was getting what I wanted, either by stealing or charming old ladies. It was something and it had helped me survive this long, but I suddenly wanted something more. To create something, like Katie, or to just have a friend, like Ponyboy. Even to come home to a good meal. But I wasn't stupid enough to think that would ever become permanent and if it did, it wouldn't happen here.

"Do you draw?" she asked

"No, I can't do much more than stick figures labeled Mommy, Daddy and Me."

That didn't embarrass me, but I was a little regretful. Who knows what could have happened if someone had encouraged that talent? I smirked. There was never a 'someone' around to do that.

"Just the three of you?" she asked and I shrugged

"I couldn't be bothered to fit in my sisters." I shrugged again "They all had big names."

Katie smiled a bit and grinned at her. I helped myself to another bite of dinner and was well reminded of the fact that I hadn't ever been in another girl's room since I took off on my own. Styles were changing.

"How many sisters did you have?" she asked

"Four," I answered "Two older, two younger."

"And what were they like?"

I shrugged. It had been years since I even thought about my sisters; let alone what they were like. I didn't care for a long time. With any luck I wouldn't care for a long time after this, but then I would have to close the door on Katie Mathews and it seemed like she really needed a friend. Hell, I was only going to be in town until Monday, anyway.

"Maryanne and Brianna didn't like me much. They were older and I was odd. I was the only one in the family who turned out looking like Dad's side of the family. Dad didn't even look like his side of the family. Blonde, too pale, blue eyes…They always called me the mail man's kid. I hated it," I admitted

"What about the younger ones?"

"Samantha and Marlene were to wrapped up in themselves to notice there was a world out there. It wasn't such a bad way to be. But I hated it then, too."

Katie nodded, like she understood exactly what I was talking about.

"Keith gets away with murder," she said, "Ever since Dad left."

"When did he leave?"

"About five years ago." she shrugged "Before that, Keith got yelled at a lot. Then he decided to be funny and no one could yell at him."

"That such a bad thing?" I asked

"No, I guess not, but sometimes I just wish I had my family back together again, the way it was."

I nodded. Yeah I got that one all right.

"Me too," I added

_Sometimes._ I amended. _Only sometimes._

* * *

Well, that chapter did not turn out as I planned it to, but for reasons unknown even to me, it came out all right. So, I think I'll leave it there and get on with everything else on my long, long 'to update' list. I'm going to be grey before it gets done… 

Any comments are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens

Oh! Almost forgot. Wrong side of the tracks awards for Outsiders fan fiction is running again for season 2/3. Check it out at the following address (just remember to get rid of the spaces):

www. angel fire .com /planet /outsidersawards /enter .html

I'll put up a link on my bio page. Hope everyone has some fun!


	11. The 'Or Else'

I got bored, you get entertained. Fair swap? I thought so.

Disclaimer: I own the character, Hinton owns the stage and L'amour owns the name.

Warning: Technically some child abuse ahead. Is sixteen still a child? Meh. Warning for mild violence, then.

On with the show

I spent the night and the next on the Mathews' couch and was pleasantly awoken to the smell of toast on Monday morning. Katie and I sat at the table together and munched on the jam covered pieces with little conversation, but there was more than there was yesterday. I think she was warming up to me and I was a little unsettled by that. I didn't want to hurt anyone when I left, so it would be better if I never saw Katie Mathews again. Two-Bit was going to be hard enough. He just wouldn't understand.

Today was my last day in Tulsa. I was leaving and I wasn't coming back. Never…Well, maybe some day when I wasn't constantly on my guard because the state seemed to think I still needed one of the people in my family to take care of me when I generally ended up taking care of them. Until then, I had to keep moving and keep living like the nameless nomad I had grown into. That was the only way things like this were avoided.

But there were three things that needed to be taken care of. Thing one was getting to work and getting that money that I knew was being held over my head for the boss's sole amusement. Thing two was my duffle that was stuffed and ready to go under my cousin's bed. Thing three was the only thing I foresaw problems with and that thing was Sam. There was a big chance Two-Bit would be there and then there was getting Sam away from Ponyboy and risking running into his friends as well. I knew it was going to be a hard day before I walked out the Mathews' front door with Katie calling a goodbye after me. Two-Bit hadn't come home last night. That made today easier and at the same time, infinitely harder.

I pushed that to the back of my mind and walked with a little more determination towards the diner. I was early this morning; the open sign wasn't even turned outwards yet. So I walked around the back, like usual, and let myself in. For the first time since I started on this shift, Davie wasn't there before me. Feeling a little uneasy about that, I shut the door behind me and called out a tentative 'hello'. A moment later and Stella was out from the bathroom with the boss right behind her. I was pretty sure I had arrived just in time to miss whatever it was they were doing. The boss scratched his chest and thumbed towards the bathroom where Fran's clothes still were. I nodded knowing today was going to be another day like Friday. By the time I was changed, Davie was already sweeping the floor out front and gave me a wide smile.

"Good morning, Passin' Through," he greeted and I wanted to sigh

He wasn't going to let the name thing drop. I had half a mind to give him my full name and let him stew on it, but it wasn't fair.

"Good morning, Davie," I answered with a lot less enthusiasm

"You're early."

"Yeah," I answered with a sigh "If I'm early, maybe I'll get to leave early."

"Solid reasoning, but it probably won't pan out that way." He shrugged "Care to wipe down the tables for me?"

"Yeah, sure. I didn't realize you did so much around here."

He shrugged and set the broom against the wall before reaching for the mop.

"Before you came along it was the boss, Stella, Jim, Franny, and Me." He shrugged "Jim and Stella split the cooking, the boss handles the resister and figures and Franny kept the customers happy. So that left me to do everything else. Since you got here I've been pretty much busing and cleaning out front."

"Oh," I answered, wiping down the closest table

"Something the matter?" he asked, leaning on the mop handle

"No, nothing is the matter," I answered, wishing I had my hair down to hide behind

"Sure it ain't," he sighed "And your name's really Passin' Through."

"Yeah," I answered not paying attention to him anymore

I was busy looking out the window at where several factory men were getting off the bus for another long day at work. One of them stopped and looked through the window of the diner and I looked right back at him.

"Bye, Uncle Jebb," I whispered and he turned away towards the factory with the rest of the workers "Ever wonder about the random people you see on the bus?"

"Yeah, sometimes," Davie admitted "Sometimes I just make up things about them for lack of anything else."

I never had thought about it before. I wondered about the people who sat down to dinner and seemed to be going through the perfect family routine when you looked through the front window. I'd been almost everywhere, seen almost everything and I still had no idea what was out there in the normal.

I turned to Davie and sent him a little smile before finishing wiping down the tables. Today was going to be a good day, even if I had to bend over backwards to make it work. I never went through this with anywhere else. I guess I got a little too attached to Tulsa and the people who resided in its norm.

"Hey, it's pay day," Davie reminded and I rolled my eyes at him.

I hadn't forgotten. What was it with boys and repeating the obvious? Why did he think I actually came to work? Davie sent me a curious look and hastily looked back down and back to work. Well, maybe I wasn't going to have to do anything for it to be a good day after all.

As it was the day dragged by and when it finally hit five I was dead on my feet and about ready to crawl under the counter for a good three day nap. Davie looked just as tired even though he worked the same shift every day. He was bent over the sink, cleaning the last few dishes out of the soapy water. He glanced over at me and flicked his wet fingers at me. I gaped at him and he sighed.

"That's your cue to come over here, get a handful of water and get me wet," he explained with a slight smirk

"This is a game?" I asked, remembering my dad and I had splash fights when I was little, but Dad wasn't right in the head – maybe that was Davie's problem

"Oh, Passin' Through." He shook his head "So many things I will have to teach you."

'You won't have the chance.' It was a sad thought. I was told once I wore my emotions on my face, so I splashed the surface of the water and sent a wave right at Davie before he could start in on me again. He sputtered water and sent me a vicious look before splashing water at me. I felt the warm water hit my arms and started splashing back at him without waiting for an invitation. We were both laughing and sputtering and splashing at this point. Normally I would have been upset about getting soaked in dirty dish water, but these weren't my clothes and I was leaving town. I think I was entitled to a little fun.

"Hey!" the boss snapped coming into the room

We both stopped laughing, splashing and smiling as soon as we heard him and turned to face him like guilty children. He sighed, looking the mess over with a glare before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a stack of green bills and we both eyed it hungrily.

"Shouldn't give either of you shit 'cause of this mess," he muttered, separating the bills into two halves "Take it, clean up this mess and get the hell out of here."

Davie took the money from him and handed me one of the stacks. I folded it over and wondered where the hell I was going to stick it. The boss didn't spare us another glance before disappearing into the back room. Davie glanced at me and shrugged before picking up the mop from the corner. There were puddles all around our feet.

"Go get changed up and then we can get out of here," he told me and I did as he asked, not at all wanting to help clean up the mess I had help make

By the time I was semi-dry and back in my usual clothes, Davie had the place cleaned up for the next shift to come on for the next six hours before closing. Jim wasn't there yet, so I was glad we were getting out of there when we were. What can I say? I really didn't appreciate waiting around for creepy men to show up when I had left the knife I usually kept in my boot in my duffle. Sometimes the things that kept you safe got you in more trouble than they were worth.

I smirked at Davie, tucking the money in my hip pocket before walking out the back way with him. He immediately started talking about all the things he was going to buy with this bi-weekly round of wages. Eggs, milk, cheese…it wasn't the type of list you had when you just got paid for the first time in two weeks.

"My dad ran out on us last year and I have three little brothers," he explained when I worried my lip to keep from asking "Ma makes money, but it isn't enough. That's why I work."

I nodded, knowing what it was to be hungry, and admired him a little. He'd dropped out of school for this job just so he could bring in enough money to help keep his family fed. He never complained or let on once that there was anything more to his being there than to make my life interesting. He smirked a little and asked me what I was going to do with my share. After his show of honesty, I wasn't sure what to tell him. I shrugged and he prodded.

"C'mon, you worked through threats and taunts. There has to be something you plan on doing with that money," he urged

I sighed and looked him over deciding he was trustworthy and I could tell him.

"I'm a drifter," I explained "This'll get me somewhere warm for the winter."

"Why not just stay here?" he asked and I shook my head

I'd asked myself the same thing a dozen times throughout the day. Why not just live and work like every other person in Tulsa…well, excluding Two-Bit. I had no answer but fear. I'd lived a long time outside society and what I knew from when I did live like everyone else…well, there wasn't anything pleasant about where I got put. In two more years I would be a legal adult and then maybe I could appreciate life on my own terms like every other person in the world. Until then, moving on was what I did best.

"It's what I do, Davie," I answered "I move on and I make things work. It's been just me and Sam for so long…I have to wonder if we're fit for polite company."

"You're fine for polite company," he answered with a funny look

"Present company being polite?" I asked and he grinned

"Never," he replied as we crossed into the east side "Need me to walk you home?"

I was going to refuse, but simply nodded and kept my eyes peeled for the right turns that would take me back to Uncle Jebb's. There I would grab my duffle, get Sam….and get the hell out of town. And it seemed like it was all going to happen sooner than it should because we were standing right outside Uncle Jebb's house.

"This is it," I told him and he nodded

"And here you keep surprising me. Do you know who lives there?" he asked me, nodding towards the house

"Yeah, I know who lives there. Bye, Davie. Have a nice life," I offered, putting my hand out there to shake his

"Bye, Pass. You have a safe trip," he replied, shaking my hand "How come I feel like this is a first date?"

"My first date wore ducky pajamas."

"How the hell is a guy supposed to take that one?" he asked with a laugh

I smirked at him and shoved his chest lightly before walking towards the front door. I turned and waved before disappearing into the house. I watched as Davie shook his head and started off down the street, kicking a rock in front of him like a little lost puppy. I'd thought it before and I'd think it again; that boy was too good looking and I was leaving town.

I turned and nearly walked right into Uncle Jebb. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he looked mean enough to spit glass. My bottom lip was immediately tucked under my front teeth – an old nervous habit of mine I had never been able to shake – and I was tensed for the worst. Aunt June used to look at me like that when she was mad. Daddy was worse, but Uncle Jebb was trying.

"Let's have it,"' he ordered

I felt the wad of money in my pocket and knew I looked guilty. The old 'I don't know what you're talking about' was not going to work, not this time, not with him.

"No," I answered with a shake of my head

"It wasn't a request. Give it over," he ordered again

"I earned it," I replied, trying to sound anything but afraid – it wasn't working

"I earned this house. I work every damn day to make sure it stays where it is. You squat under it. I want that damn money."

I knew if I took a step back he would be on me in a second. Aunt June was like that. If I tried to dart around him, I was going to get it, probably worse than she ever gave. But if I gave up that money, I was going to every pay day.

I guess standing there was his trigger. He closed the distance between us and invaded my personal space. I was shaking. I'd taken on other bums; I'd even stabbed in self defense. But I never could will myself not to be afraid of Daddy's glare – Jebb's glare. That's when my lip split open and I was only being supported by his vice grip on my arm. I was in shock. Daddy and Aunt June never hit the face. Daddy spanked and Aunt June hit where the social workers wouldn't see. Daddy called it discipline; Aunt June was drunk and called it teaching. Jebb was just doing this out of greed; nothing beyond it but meeting his sober want.

Jebb's lips were moving, but I was too concentrated on my own lip to know what he was saying. That's when he smacked me and shook me hard. I gasped in fright and he let go of me only to have me fall to the floor like a sack of potatoes. I heard him curse at me then and then the boot connected with my hip. I yelped and tried to cover myself up before the next kick, but I still caught it to the ribs. Then I finally heard him.

"Get the hell up. The boy never sat there and took it like that," he growled "Get the hell up."

I tired and I was rewarded with another kick to the ribs for my efforts in trying to get my knees under me. I yelped and tried to curl up again, but the kick was even harder to my curved and tensed back. What seemed like forever and a million hits later, Uncle Jebb swore a blue streak and touched my hip. I flinched and he smacked me.

"I ain't interested in that," he informed me, reaching into my pocket for the money

He was still crouched over me while he counted it. I didn't even know how much it was, but I knew it was more than I had had in my hands for a good while. He stood up and tucked it into his own pocket. That's when he looked down at me again with that lifeless stare.

"Next time I ask you for something, you give it when I tell you to," he growled "You pull a stunt like this again and I don't care when the damn government is coming to check up on you, you're going to be black and blue for a month. You hear me?"

I nodded, curling up on myself tighter. Jebb seemed to think it was enough of an answer before reaching for his jacket off the chair. He was at the door before he spoke again.

"Go get cleaned up and if there's any blood on the carpet, we'll be having another little talk. The government is still coming on the fifteenth."

He didn't need to finish. I finally knew what the 'or else' was behind his statement. He nodded and slipped out of the house and most likely would be slipping into a bottle of booze. The car was gone before I bothered pulling myself up.

I hurt everywhere. There wasn't a speck of blood on his precious carpet. Somehow it didn't seem fair. But since I would have to scrub it, I didn't think stupid things like that again. I didn't know if I could get up if I went down again, either. I stumbled on rubber legs all the way down to the bathroom. I didn't bother looking in the mirror. I just wet the corner of my shirt in the sink and applied it to my lip. It hurt and I flinched from my own gentle touch before turning off the light and going across the hall.

The bed was made just as I left it with his clean clothes on the edge of the bed. I avoided them and curled in on myself at the top of the bed with one of his pillows cuddled close. It still smelled like cheap aftershave. I pulled my shirt to my lip again and held it there, ignoring the pain. It was soothing after a minute and by the time it lost its wet, cool feel I was fighting to keep my eyes open. The left one was going to swell up on me and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. So I looked out the window at the full moon until everything went out of focus.

It was sometime later when the moon suddenly went dark and the window creaked as it was forced up towards the ceiling. The black shape pulled itself through the window and I made no attempt to move. What could he do that could possibly be worse? He was too busy pulling himself through the window to notice me.

He looked at the door for a moment to let his eyes adjust before glancing at the pile of clothes on the bed. He cursed and looked right at me; ice blue meeting ice blue and red swelling.

"Fuck," he breathed the word strongly

Amen. Welcome home, Cousin.

* * *

Well, bed time. You all get the thrilling conclusion after my outline for History is done…ugg… 

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens


	12. The Name Game

Ok, I know, I promised an update ages ago. I really did mean to, but you all know how University goes. So, here it is now! Hope everyone enjoys and thanks go out to **not magical me** for the review that reminded me that I need to get my butt in gear. So apologies to everyone!

Disclaimer: Own Pass, don't own the name or the Outsiders.

On with the shoe!

Last time Pass's mysterious (ha ha ha) cousin crawled through the window. This picks up right there.

/-/-/-/-/-

We held that look for a moment before he moved to make sure the door was firmly shut incase his father came home I assumed. His frame shook with fury or frustration – I couldn't tell which – but either way he was glaring at me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you knew enough not to stay in my town," he growled

"I tried," I answered in a hoarse whisper "I got beat for trying."

He looked me over slowly, taking in everything he could see in the dim light. I supposed I looked rather pathetic in his eyes. He just looked meaner than ever.

"Damn it, De Moncreiffe," he cursed, "You know him."

"I know." It was a weak response

"He'll beat the shit out of you until you get out and stay gone." He was pointing out what I already knew "Hell, really piss him off and he might just kill you."

"June was worse," I commented "But then he was sober."

"And he won't always be. One of the only things he's good at is getting drunk." His tone was laced with bitterness

"He will be tonight. He has money and a good bit of it, too."

"You brought money here?" I nodded and he let out a huff of air "That's as good as askin' for it."

I looked back down at the quilt. I knew it, too. I just thought I was too quick and lucky enough to get away with it. I guess I had a few things to clarify in my mind. I glanced at where he was glaring a hole through my forehead and figured he was mad at me or maybe even his father. But he was right. He'd gotten out of here, he'd found a way to stay under the radar and I had screwed up; bad. I just couldn't figure out how Jebb'd known it was payday. It didn't make sense for him to randomly beat me up on payday and never before. No, someone had told him or I had given myself away. Either way I was paying for it now.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with you?" he growled, bringing me back to the here and now

"Kill me," I stated bluntly

"Shut up," he ordered, "I'm not killing anyone on your say so."

I didn't bother to ask if someone could get him to kill on their say so, even if the thought had entered my mind. I didn't want to know. I just wanted to get the hell out of Dodge.

"You cleaned my stuff."

I looked up and noticed his gaze was trained on the clean pile of laundry at the end of the bed and I nodded.

"He put you in my room. Son of a bitch."

"Sorry," I whispered

I wasn't up to dealing with someone so angry, so I put my head back down on the pillow and watched him again. He glared at me for a minute before grabbing a shirt and a pair of underwear and stomping across the hall and into the bathroom. He wasn't gone long and he looked more pissed off than ever.

"First you clean my clothes and then my bathroom. What the hell else did you do to the damn place?"

"Sorry," I said again

"Quit staring at me."

"Sorry."

"Quit saying you're sorry."

"Sorry."

"Get off my bed, get your shit together, and get out."

And where, dear cousin, would I go?

"Now."

There was no arguing with him, so I didn't bother. I winced as I got to my feet. I hurt everywhere. And that duffle weighed a damn ton. I didn't have a choice, so I lifted it up anyway and limped out the door with my cousin right behind me. We got out onto the lawn and I noticed the car on the curb. I supposed it must have been his. He picked up his pace and grabbed my pack as he passed me. I didn't ask questions; I just followed along behind him. He tossed the pack in the back seat and shoved open the front passenger door before rounding the car and slamming the driver's side door behind him. I slid in as easily as I could and he took off as I shut the door. He was driving like the reaper was on his tail and didn't slow down until he got to a dingy little place Two-Bit had brought me to once. I couldn't remember the name of the place, but it was hopping. I was pretty confused as to why we were there, but I knew better than to say anything. I just got out of the car and tried to keep up as he pulled me along with one hand as the other carried my duffle. As soon as we walked in I heard Two-Bit's laughter and made to get away from my forceful cousin, but he was having none of it and tugged me towards the stairs. He didn't let go of me until he'd shoved me into a room upstairs. It was messy, but it felt safe enough.

"You can stay here for now. Dad won't be looking for you for a few days. There's a bathroom through that door and no one will come in here."

I nodded and he left me there. I sat down on the bed since my legs felt like they were made out of rubber and that was never a fun feeling. I looked around the room and knew this is where my cousin hung his hat. The clothes were all his style and the room smelled like him and slightly like sex. I supposed he had girls up here all the time. I smirked and knew anyone who had seen me figured I was the latest conquest. For not knowing much about anything, I knew enough.

So I laid down on the bed and reached for the lamp. The room became dark with the flick of my wrist and the shadows began to play on the walls. I closed my eyes, wanting for this to be all part of some bad dream. Mostly, I just wanted Two-Bit to crack a few jokes at me and make everything seem a little better at least. That wasn't my luck, though, and I suddenly hated my life.

"_He has a plan."_

That's what Mr. Christ had said when I'd asked about life and why it had to be so rough for people like him and me. I didn't know whom 'He' was, but I was willing to bet 'He' had never slept under bridges. It didn't matter. Mr. Christ had absolute faith in Him and His plan. Well, Mr. Christ, that plan sucked. I'd never done anything to deserve this and yet I kept on surviving no matter how much I wished it would all be over. A tear escaped down my cheek and I rubbed it away impatiently. I was not going to cry again. I had shed far too many tears in Tulsa.

The next morning I limped into the shower and let the hot water sting and burn all the cuts and bruises from the night before. I had gotten far more than I thought was fair, but there was nothing I could do to change that. So I got dressed and bit back the pain as I made my way to the diner for another day of work. I wanted to spend as little time as possible there today. I didn't even want to face Davie. He had no way of knowing, but he had left me there to face that thing I called family. Part of me irrationally blamed him. That was the part that was blaming Mr. Christ and his 'plan' and Two-Bit for not knowing I'd been upstairs and every other irrational thought that I could come up with. By the time I walked in the back door of that diner I was ready to scream.

The door opened under my fingers and Davie turned to me with a smile that vanished into a look of horror and I lost the urge to be angry. I just didn't care anymore. No, I did care, but it was self-pity and I hated it. It scared me. I just wanted to find a place to curl up in and die for a while.

"God, Pass! Are you alright?" he demanded

"I've had worse," I told him flat out

_But it's been a while._

"Did this happen last night?"

I nodded and he cursed. He cared and I didn't understand why.

"I am so sorry, Pass. I shouldn't have left you there. Those people –"

"Don't blame Ross; it wasn't his fault," I told him "He got me out of there."

"He obviously wasn't there fast enough," he grumbled, guiding me over to the chef's stool "What the hell are you even doing here?"

"I have to work. I need the money to get out of here."

"We just got paid!"

I nodded and Davie looked like he was going to hit something. So I looked at the far wall and hoped he would cool down. I didn't like hot tempers or cold, emotionless ones, either. He must have sensed that or something because he looked me over and gently lifted my chin.

"You look like hell," he commented dryly

"Thanks," I replied, "You look like you're going to hit something."

He got the hint then and his features softened completely "Nah, not unless it's dirty dishes"

"Think I can be on dish duty today?" I asked and he shrugged

"It's never up to me, Pass," he answered

I sighed and nodded, slipping off the stool. It was too high and my sides ached from the effort of trying to keep myself straight and on the stool. Davie watched with this sad look on his face as I sat against the wall by the door to the freezer.

"I guess I'll go talk to the boss and see what I can do –"

"Jocelyn De Moncreiffe Winston."

"Wha-what?" Davie asked, completely off balance

"My name. Jocelyn De Moncreiffe Winston."

"Now you decide to start trusting me," he muttered, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

I huffed in amusement at the thought of moving and felt every muscle in my side protest. I honestly don't know how long I sat there just looking at the opposite wall. The heat off the freezer was comforting on my pains. I did notice Davie leave the room and there was yelling, but I didn't really catch anything beyond that until Davie's hand was on my shoulder.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," he suggested and I let him help me to my feet

"I can't," I replied "I need to stay and wash the dishes."

"Don't bother, it's not your job anymore. It's not mine, either."

I looked at him and he determinedly ripped the apron over his head and dropped it on the floor. Gently slipping an arm around my waist, he started us on a slow pace towards the door.

"Davie," I groaned, none of this making sense

"Sorry, Pass," he apologized

"You quit your job and got me fired all in the same ten minutes. You'd better be sorry."

"It was time for a change, anyways," he said, shrugging it off

"You have four kid brothers," I pointed out

"Three," he corrected

"Who you support," I continued "What are they going to do without your money?"

"The same they did before I took that job – live off Mom's wages and wait for me to find another."

"Can you find another?"

"In Tulsa? No sweat. I liked that one because I was close to home, but I can deal with stretching my legs."

I wondered how he managed to stay so positive with everything in his life being so bad. It was better than what I had, but you could tell he had something more before his dad ducked out. He and Two-Bit had that in common.

"It could be worse," Davie mused, "I could have gotten fired before pay day. You can bet the boss wouldn't have honored my wages if he had to tell me to hit the road. He'll be missing us come lunch time."

"You think so?" I asked, imagining the rush from the factory and no waitress

"I know so. You should have been there last month when both Stella and Franny had food poisoning. I swear my feet were going to fall off by the end of the day."

I could see it all and wanted to smile, but every time I did that my lip split open again. So I kept quiet and leaned on Davie. He was right; I shouldn't have even come into work today. There was a 'but' that went with that sentence, but I was too sore to work it out for myself. Did it matter anymore?

"Where are we going?" I asked after a while

"My place. No one will bother you there."

"No, I need to get back to where Ross can find me or he'll be less than happy with me."

"I've been thinking on it and I don't know any Ross Winston."

"I'm the only one who calls him that. He's the only one who calls me De Moncreiffe."

"Great," Davie commented "And where does he want you to stay?"

"A bar. There was lots of music and people last night. He has a room there."

"That's helpful. Know what it's called? Where it is maybe?"

"It was on the other side of the bridge. Two-Bit took me there once. He was there last night, but I didn't see him."

"How'd you know he was there, then?"

"I heard him. You would know his laugh anywhere, too."

Davie sighed and we walked for a little ways until we came to a bench. He sat down on it with me and we both watched the traffic for a few minutes.

"So, what's the plan now?" he asked

"You're going to find a new job. I can't believe you quit, you moron."

"I meant what's the new plan for getting the hell out of Tulsa," he clarified, not correcting me on whether he quit or was fired.

"I'm going to take a couple days, get a new job and get as much money as I can together before I get the hell out of here. The State is coming on the fifteenth, so that's my deadline."

"And if you can't?"

"I'll have to. I'm getting the hell out of Tulsa, even if it kills me."

Right then a bus pulled up and Davie helped me to my feet. He started towards the entrance to the thing and ended up tugging on my arm since my feet wouldn't move.

"I've never been on a bus before," I told him, feeling the blush in my cheeks

"It's easy, I promise." He smiled, steering me into the bus

Davie fished out a couple coins for the driver who was staring at my face. I imagine was a sight since I still could only see out of one eye. Not to mention I was hunched over slightly to protect my ribs and fend off a panic attack. Davie smiled at me and sat me down just before the bus jolted. My hand grabbed his shirt tightly and I closed my eyes until I got used to the way it jolted.

"See, nothing to it!"

I glared at Davie and he smiled innocently at me. I didn't want to look at him or all the other people on the bus who were staring at me, so I looked out the window and let the scenery take over. I saw the bridge and wondered where Mr. Christ was. I hoped he was back on the road and not locked up somewhere. People were pretty dumb about people like Mr. Christ. What they didn't understand was that he was better off without help. I was the same way. Maybe that was why I was the only person who seemed to understand. He was better off trying to get by on his own and help others, like me, with just a kind word and some company.

"The place is around the next corner," I finally told Davie and he nodded, pulling on a cord that made a bell ring

The next thing I knew, the bus was pulled over and we were walking towards the bar. Davie shook his head once or twice and I wished he wouldn't.

"What is it, Davie?" I asked finally

"Buck Merrill's place is nowhere you want to be, but at the same time, I can't think of a better place for you to be. I guess it's just kind of funny to me," he answered

"Why's that?" I asked as we went through the door

"Because there is no way in hell anyone is going to bother you because of your cousin. At the same time, your cousin will know where you are at every moment because everyone will be on the look out for you. It's the perfect babysitting service and all it costs is a glare and a threat to the right people."

"At least someone gets it."

We both glanced up at the angry ice blue eyes that belonged to the angry, ice-like hood I called family. I sighed, again.

There was no way this situation was going to end well.

* * *

Any comments are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens


	13. Nice To Meet You, Again

Well, luckiest day of the century – good time for a post...even if it is for the unluckiest chapter! Oh well! My lucks will cancel out and leave me back at square one! Go me!

Disclaimer: The usual

On with the shoe!

This picks up right from where Pass and Davie get back to Bucks to face the music, as it were.

/-/-/-/-/-/

You're in for it now Pass, I thought as Ross came closer. He stopped right in front of us and glared at Davie. They were about the same height, but Ross' body language made it clear that he towered over him in his tough hood way. He glared at me – who he did tower over physically – and I offered him a small smile.

"I thought I told you not to go anywhere."

"I had work," I explained

"And I told you not to go anywhere."

"So you said," Davie offered and I wanted clamp a hand over his mouth

People did not talk to Ross like that. Two-Bit said he hit people just for looking at him wrong. Davie had a nice face; he shouldn't have anyone busting his nose.

"Davie told me I couldn't work like this and I should have listened to you," I said before Ross could act "I'm sorry."

Ross didn't soften at the apology. He just reached for my arm and I let go of Davie to go and stand beside my cousin. I wondered if Davie was expecting a thank you as he stood there. Finally he sighed and sent me a little smile before leaving. That left Ross and I standing in the barroom. I shifted my weight and winced, missing Davie already. Ross growled at me and roughly grabbed my arm. I winced and he eased up a bit but still held on tight enough to let me know I was in trouble.

"C'mon. I was cooking before your boyfriend showed up."

"He's not my boyfriend," I grumbled as he led me into the kitchen "I'm not even sure what a boyfriend is."

"Good," Ross growled "The less trouble you get in while you're here the better."

I glared at Ross' back, wondering when he got so mean and pushy. He was never like this while we were growing up. Still, a lot had happened since we were nine. I shook my head and looked around the kitchen for a distraction. There were dirty pots and pans in the sink and the floor could use a mopping, but aside from that I was impressed with how clean it was. Ross stirred something on the stove and I wrinkled my nose behind his back. It smelled like chili powder and eggs. Regardless of my lack of appreciation for the smell, my stomach mutinously growled approval for food.

"Could have told me you were hungry."

"You weren't around," I replied as he pulled out plates from the cupboard

"I was right down the fucking hall," he cussed, tipping food onto the plates

"And I didn't know that. But we're eating now," I said as he set down the mess of eggs and some kind of meat in front of me and sat down at the island as well

He didn't say anything as he began to eat, washing down odd bites from a bottle of beer that sat beside his plate. I poked at my meal with my fork a few dozen times before jabbing a piece and tasting it. Ross watched me as I tried to pick out what had been so unappealing about this. It actually tasted nice.

"You still hold your fork like you're about to stab someone," he pointed out, shoveling more food into his mouth

I glanced down at where my fist was wrapped around the fork. He held his sideways instead of up and down. Weird. I turned it to match his and found that this made it easier to get under the food. You got more of it on your fork.

"Aunt June wasn't much for table manners." I shrugged

He didn't say anything and I liked that. Two-Bit and Davie had to know everything. He knew everything he needed to. When he needed to know something, I was sure he would let me know. There would be no subtlety about it and I would most likely end up telling him anything he wanted to know just so he wouldn't glare at me like Dad and his dad and Aunt June. I couldn't take that, not from him.

"So, I'm not allowed to go anywhere?"

I wasn't asking because he had already made that abundantly clear. I was trying to make conversation.

"Nope."

"What do you expect me to do all day?"

He glared at me right then, but it was all his glare and not one of our family members'. That made it ok.

"I expect you to stay where you're told, but you already proved you won't do that," he growled "I don't have time to baby sit you."

"I don't need a babysitter," I told him

The two times I had ever had a babysitter were some of the worst experiences of my life. The first one thought it was ok to lock me in a closet until I cried myself out and the second one almost let Marlene drown in the tub then blamed it on me even if I wasn't anywhere near my sister at the time. A babysitter was definitely not necessary.

"Like hell you don't," he replied and I didn't bother to argue with him

We sat in silence for a few minutes while we ate what was on our plates. We were nearly done when someone came into the room. I didn't look up at first, but when I did I was at a total loss.

"Ross?" I asked and he glared at me before looking over at the guy going through the fridge

"For fuck sake, Buck. Put some clothes on," he growled

The scruffy naked man turned towards us and I looked down at my plate with interest. He wasn't wearing a stitch.

"Somethin' wrong, Dally?" he asked "Last time I checked I owned this place, not Dallas Winston. If I want to wander around my place hung over and in my birthday suit, I think I damn well will…"

The guy stopped then because Ross had stood up and looked mean and annoyed at him. I would have stopped, too. I glanced back at Buck – the proprietor – who was now looking like he was thirteen and some tough fifteen year old wanted his lunch money. He backed off a little and held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Now, Dally. I think you make a pretty good point. This can't be good for business and all." He glanced over at me then "And you have a lady friend. Sorry, miss."

Ross glared at me and I looked back down at my plate quickly.

"She's gonna be here for a while. So no more shit. Got me?" Ross growled

I assume the other guy was submissive to that because he didn't say another word and it went back to being the pair of us. I dared to look over at where Ross didn't look like anything had interrupted his breakfast. Now, that was a family trait. They could go from calmly eating to beating the hell out of someone to calmly eating again without giving any sign that they had been interrupted in the first place. I hated that. It was one of the worst traits he could have inherited. It explained his temper, too.

I glanced up when Ross growled and tossed his fork on his empty plate in annoyance.

"I'm going out," he said putting his plates in the sink "Stay here."

"Where are you going?" I asked, feeling uneasy that he was leaving

"Out. If you're not here when I get back, you'll wish it was Dad who found you first."

There was something deadly serious in his eyes, so I nodded and looked back down at my half eaten breakfast. He didn't come back into the kitchen and I assumed he was gone. I sighed after fifteen minutes and found I wasn't hungry anymore. I fiddled with the chunks of egg and meat - Spam maybe? – and waited for a long time.

"Hey, Pass! You sure got Dal pissed and…golly."

I looked up at Two-Bit's stunned look and smiled at him. That reopened my lip and I winced. He dug through his pocket and handed me a handkerchief. Well, he was full of surprises if he was carrying one of those around.

"Thanks," I mumbled around the cloth

"What happened?" he asked seriously and I shrugged

"Got on my uncle's bad side," I replied, "I'll be ok, though."

He didn't say anything and I was worried then. Two-Bit not talking wasn't a good thing. Usually his lips moved, even if he wasn't talking.

"You can eat the rest of that, if you want," I offered nodding at my breakfast "It's cold, but I've never liked to see food go to waste."

"Dally didn't kidnap me from school just so I could come and eat your food," he commented, taking a bite anyways and sliding the plate closer to himself "Did you cook this?" I shook my head and he nodded "Then you won't be offended by the fact I think it tastes horrible."

But he still ate it.

"No, you're here to baby sit me," I explained

"Dal thinks you need a baby sitter?" he asked and I sighed

"My get out of jail free card was permanently revoked for lack of communication."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I went to work when he told me not to go anywhere," I answered "But I came back."

"Well, with Dal it's all or nothing, obviously." Two-Bit smirked "You sure got him in a mood. When he dragged me out of English he was muttering something about indecent exposure and naïve chicks and a lot of other things I didn't catch."

I shrugged. "There was a naked man in here."

Two-Bit laughed around a bite of meat and ended up spitting it on the plate.

"Glory, Pass. Tell me you've seen a naked man before!"

I fidgeted on my stool and finally shook my head. If I had, I didn't remember. Most of the places I slept on the road were not inviting to bare skin and I avoided other people. I suppose I must have seen my dad at some point, but I hadn't seen him – clothes or otherwise – since I was nine. I only knew what he looked like anymore from looking at a worn picture in my duffle once in a while. I missed him something awful, though.

"And Dal was in here with you?" he asked and I nodded "Man, you must be on his good side or somethin'. What's the deal with that?"

"His dad is my guardian," I answered as Two-Bit's eyes widened "He and my father were brothers."

"You and Dal're family?" He asked, squinting at me "Well, I guess I can see it with the hair and the eyes…man, you two act nothin' alike."

I shrugged. I didn't know him well enough to say, but what I did know about him was enough to say. It was complicated. You had to have past experience with the rest of the family to get it.

"So does this mean I can ask Dal what your name is and hell actually know something beyond Passin' Through?"

I rolled my eyes at Two-Bit. "Does this mean he'll tell me what your real name is, too?"

He frowned a bit at that.

"That's a good point. Keith," he said holding his hand out

I looked at it, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do with it until Two-Bit picked up my hand, tactically avoiding the bruises, and held it.

"This is the part where you tell me your name and we shake hands like we've just been introduced for the first time."

"But we already know each other," I pointed out

"Just humor me."

I sighed and nodded "Jocelyn."

"See, that weren't too hard. Jocelyn Winston. Kind of a nice name." he smirked

"I don't go by it."

"That makes two of us." He smirked "Nice to meet you, Jocelyn."

"You too, Keith."

* * *

It was short, but hey. More to come. 

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens


	14. Black Sheep and Rotten Eggs

Update! I know, amazing, huh? This one has been done for a bit, but the Shaw Internet decided to be pissy. So here it is now!

Disclaimer: The usual

On with the show!

Over the next week, it became apparent to Ross that I was going to make myself at home at Buck's until I got enough money to get me to Florida for the winter. He was less than pleased with that idea, but what else could I do? I got picked up for squatting under the bridge, and his house was a death trap on top of being where his abusive, alcoholic father was waiting for me to come back. Of course he'd grumbled and growled at me for a while. In fact, every time I saw him during that week, he had nothing nice to say to me. As it turns out, finding a job in Tulsa isn't as easy as you'd think. So it was a good thing Buck finally offered to let me help out at the bar. I was glad. Buck was a nice guy. Ross didn't think much of him. He bossed him around a lot and treated all of Buck's stuff like it was his. But then Buck never said anything about it, either. I suppose they were both ok with it then.

The first weekend I was living at Buck's found me in the midst of a party. I was mainly behind the bar because I nearly dropped every drink I tried to carry. I had no balance and no head for figures, so I was better off just standing at the bar and passing off whatever was mixed. I did get delegated to going and getting the requested beer brands from the back fridge, but that was ok. I was left alone for the most part, too. Buck would glance over to see how I was doing from time to time, but that was about it until Two-Bit showed up.

He walked into the room laughing at something he'd been talking about outside and it carried into the bar room easily. The whole place seemed to gain more energy with his good humor. Even I relaxed a little. By the time he made it over to the bar, I was ready to set out and find him myself, though. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey Pass. What're you doing back there?"

"Buck and Ross agreed I could make some money at the bar tonight," I answered.

He reached across the bar and I ducked my head as he pushed my bangs out of my face. They were covering up the faded bruises and at least let me pretend I could hide in this crowd of people. He raised an eyebrow before pulling his hand back.

"They're healin' nice. No point in hidin' them."

"This way people don't openly stare," I answered. "They just give you pity looks out of the corner of their eyes. I need the tips too much to go with openly staring."

Two-Bit looked around and shrugged before hopping up so he could sit on the bar. I was about to shoo him away when he started yelling.

"Hey everybody!"

A few were brave enough to call back "Hey, Two-Bit" and there were a few "Shut the hell up"s but he pretty well had the attention of the bar room.

"Everybody having a good time?" he asked and there was applause this time. "That's what I thought! How about a hand for Buck?"

Now that got a good-natured round of boos and a few claps here and there. Buck graciously waved and there were laughs. Two-Bit was beaming at himself as I wondered what he was up to. He stood up on the bar and I backed away and craned my neck to see him.

"Well, at least Buck's a good sport. If we're clapping for him, we'd better all give a cheer to the bar staff making sure we're all good and liquored up."

Everyone cheered and I resisted the urge to hide under the bar. But Two-Bit wasn't done. It felt like he was never done.

"And one is a very good friend of mine. Miss Passin Through! So let's not leave her too big a mess to clean up, huh?"

The last part was met with good humor and Two-Bit finally hopped off the bar. He smiled at me and I hoped the glare I sent him was enough.

"What did you do that for?" I asked.

"So you'll get tips!" he answered and I sighed.

"Two-Bit…"

"Starting with me. Here's a … bottle cap," he said, pulling the only thing in his pockets out.

I smiled and held my hand out for it anyways. He breathed on it and polished it up before he handed it over.

"Now, that's a genuine Miller cap. So keep a good hold on that and it might be worth something someday."

"I will," I replied, figuring I would probably put a hole through it and string it to something so I wouldn't lose it. "Thank you."

"Hell, kid. We need to just randomly pick a birthday out for you so you don't look so awed when someone gives you something." Two-Bit shook his head.

I shrugged in return and picked up a cloth from under the bar to wipe down some of the rings left by the cold glasses.

"Want to get your good buddy Two-Bit a beer?" he asked, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"And just what will you be paying with?" I asked.

"Bottle caps!" he replied and I laughed. "I have a tab, honest. I even pay it sometimes."

I glanced down the bar at the guy who was pouring the drinks. I thought his name was Dave for a while, but it could be Greg. Whatever his name was, he was paying attention and nodded. Two-Bit grinned like it was his lucky day and tugged me toward the kitchen where there was a fridge full of the bottled beers. We had stuff on tap up front. Buck said he had some had to get stuff in there I wasn't allowed to give away, but I had no idea which of it was hard to find. It was all beer to me.

"Let's see…Bud… Bud…Miller!" he pulled a Miller from the fridge and smiled "And it's cold."

"Of course," I answered, "It was in a fridge."

"No, it's really cold. Feel."

The next thing I knew he had that bottle pressed to my cheek and I squeaked, pushing him away.

"Two-Bit!" I groused.

"Well, now you know." He shrugged like that was common sense.

"Quit screwin' around back here!" Buck called from the door, glaring at Two-Bit. "You payin' your tab tonight?"

"Absolutely." Two-Bit nodded with a smile and Buck grunted before heading back to the party. "If I'm sober enough to remember to."

"You don't have any money," I pointed out.

"Well, there's that, but I don't plan on being sober for much longer, let alone sober enough to remember that nice little talk with Buck. Thanks for the beer, Pass. Anyone bothers you and you just point them my way with another Miller, ok?"

I nodded as he strolled out of the kitchen humming something under his breath. That was the third time someone had made that offer, minus the Miller, of course. Ross was first, then Buck and now Two-Bit. Between the three of them, I would be fine. But if I did need help, I probably wouldn't have to work my way down the list. As much as Ross and I had grown apart and become different people, he still said he'd look out for me. And with the reputation he had around here, I didn't doubt that just calling for him would put down trouble.

I looked around the door at where there were three guys leaning against the bar like they were waiting for something. Well, from the looks Dave or Greg was sending me, I figured out they were waiting on me. So I brushed my bangs out of my face, put on a small smile and hoped I didn't stutter through this one. That was the main reason why I generally didn't say anything at all to people.

As it turned out, no one bothered me all night. I think the bruises were the main reason. Someone told me once that if you were already banged up, a guy wasn't going to do any more damage since he didn't get there first. It didn't make sense to me, but I didn't figure it had to as long as it held true. By the end of the night, I had a few dollars in tips and Buck was passed out. A lot of the people who were still there were passed out. The guy working the drinks told me it was typical and that clean up was normally the next morning. It was close to two so I was more than happy to head upstairs and to bed. Ross had officially surrendered his room to me and taken the one beside it. He never said why and I never asked. I was expecting him to boot me out of there after the first night, but he hadn't really said anything. Not that he said much to me. Well, when he wasn't laying down the law. I had more rules here than I'd ever had before and that counted the year I'd lived in a state home.

But it appeared Ross had no rules. The next morning, he was already out and about while I was restricted to Buck's less than humble establishment. I didn't have anywhere to be, but being restricted was not something I enjoyed. I made the most of it by cleaning up what was left from the night before and finally moved to make myself something to eat. I was just sitting down to breakfast when the front door slammed shut and I rolled my eyes. It was about time Ross came back. I dished out another plate while his boots clunked on the worn barroom floor. I had his dish sitting on the island beside mine by the time he opened the door. I opened my mouth to greet him but the words died on my tongue. That was not Ross.

I think my mouth opened like a fish's a couple times by the time he had looked around the room and finally let his eyes land on me. His brown eyes sparked and a smile spread across his face. I bit my lip as he tipped his cowboy hat back and a lock of brown hair stuck over his forehead. I was hoping he didn't remember me.

"Why, if it isn't little Jocey."

Well, he remembered me.

"How you doin', Cuz?" he asked, sauntering over to the island.

"Fine, thanks. You?"

"Better than you. Who'd little Jocey-Angel manage to piss off?" He asked, hauling himself onto Ross' usual stool.

I bristled at him using Grandma Winston's nickname for me. No one called me that, not anymore. It sounded wrong now.

"None of your business, Del," I replied. "Go on home before you get in trouble."

"Now, is that anyway to treat a concerned family member?" He asked, picking up Ross' fork and popping a piece of egg into his mouth.

"That's Ross'," I told him and he shrugged, taking another bite.

"Me an' Dal are on good terms."

"You won't be if he comes home hungry," I pointed out, hopping of the stool and putting my plate in the sink.

"Is that how you got that shiner?" he asked and I shook my head. "No, Dal always liked you. Let you get away with calling him Ross and everything."

"How's your mom, Del?" I asked, washing up the dirty dishes from breakfast with a long glance at the dirty bar mugs from last night. I'd have to get those washed, too.

I'd always liked Aunt Jenny. She was kind and nice. How Delbert ever came from her or Uncle Frank was beyond me.

"Doin' alright. How about yours?" I stiffened as he paused, a wicked smile spreading across his face "Oh, that's right. I nearly forgot. Silly me."

"You're an asshole," I told him, leaving the dishes as they were in favor of leaving the room before I got anymore ridiculously upset.

"C'mon, Jocey. I didn't mean to dredge up anything, honest."

Yeah, he almost sounded sincere, too. This was the boy who used to beat up on all the younger cousins at family get-togethers. He'd taunt and make fun and make your heart hurt. I think it made him feel better about himself. Well, that or he liked being cruel for the power kick it gave him. And when he apologized it was because his dad had his belt ready. I didn't see Uncle Frank anywhere, which meant that every word from his mouth was a lie.

"Leave Del. You're walking on thin ice."

"What? Little Jocey-Angel has sensitive ears all of a sudden?" he asked, smirking as he followed me around the bar room where there were still tables to be cleaned. "Can't handle hearing the truth?"

"Shut up," I hissed and he smirked. "Ross –"

"Ross what?" he asked with a smile. "You ain't his favorite no more. He ain't going to stick up for you. No one wants to take up for you."

He knew he was getting to me, but I couldn't hide that his words were hitting home. I didn't ever think about it and he was just being an asshole by bringing it up.

"Poor little Jocey. All alone. It's a good thing you were your daddy's favorite."

I clutched the mug in my hand and thought about hitting him. The next thing I knew he was clutching his bloody nose and the mug was shattered on the barroom floor. I hadn't waited to see the results. I was on autopilot as I climbed the stairs and grabbed the duffle I always kept packed. I was out the back door a minute later and running for the Curtis' house where I'd left Sam. I didn't care that I was still sore from that beating or that I was numb all over. I was getting out of Tulsa with my tips and a Miller Genuine Draught cap – my first ever tip and present – in my pocket.

By the time I reached the house, I was out of breath and more determined to hit the road than ever. My hand shook as I opened the door and whistled for Sam. He came when he was called; the only problem was that everyone seemed to follow him - everyone being Two-Bit and Ponyboy, that is.

"Hey Pass! Some party last night." Two-Bit was smiling so I turned away and started down the front steps. "Where're you going?"

"Away from here!" I answered, adjusting my pack and pulling Sam along by the scruff of his neck.

"What's the hurry?" he asked, walking on one side of me while Ponyboy flanked the other.

I ignored him. My throat felt closed off and my eyes were stinging. I didn't want him there. I didn't want anything but Florida. I should have left before this.

"You're hurting the dog," Pony pointed out and I let go of Sam like he was red hot.

I kept walking until Two-Bit stepped in front of me and gave me a long look. I stopped. Things in my life never turned out right. I couldn't even run away from a place that kind of was like home. He was going to make me stay until I calmed down and once I did, I wasn't going to be able to leave again. So I gave up, shoulders slumped and duffle on the ground. He was going to ask, he was going to pry, and by the end of it, I was going to hate myself all over again.

"I'm never getting out of Tulsa, am I?"

Two-Bit threw me a pity look.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Any comments at all are welcome and flames welcome.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens and Zickachik


	15. Family Traits

Hey there! I know, long, long, long time coming on this one. But here's something and I have a few more chapters written up that just need to be edited. So thanks to everyone who pushed for this - like I said, it's low priority. And thanks to Zickachik, too! Hopefully everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: The usual.

On with the show!

The next hour was spent on the couch watching _Mr. Ed_ and _Bonanza. _Two-Bit had the good sense not to talk to me and Ponyboy seemed too busy watching TV to say anything. Sam was pressed up against my side the whole time and it was peaceful until the door slammed open and Ross stormed in. I didn't bother looking up; I knew already he was mad.

"You busted Del's nose with a beer mug," he snapped and I stroked Sam's fur as he growled at the tone Ross was using.

"Yeah," I answered, even though even I knew it wasn't a question.

"Woah…"

"Shut up, Two-Bit," Ross snapped before he could get going. I glanced up as he glared at me "What the hell's wrong with you?"

That wasn't the first time I'd heard that statement, but never from Ross. I looked back down at my knees wondering what was wrong with me. Ross growled before coming into my personal space and Sam growled back at him clearly. I looked up at where he was really glaring at me now.

"Do you have any idea what I have riding on Del's temper?" he asked, more like snapped.

"Dal…C'mon, man. She was pretty upset," Two-Bit pointed out and even I could have told him that was a bad idea.

"No one asked you. Shut up or leave," Ross ordered and I climbed off the couch.

"Leave him alone. You're mad at me," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I am. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," I answered, not looking up from where I was eye level with his shoulder.

He grabbed my arm, hard, and I had to look at him then.

"Del is my safety if things get too hot in Tulsa. Next time, try thinking," he snapped and let go of me, shoving me towards the couch where I let myself fall.

Sam didn't take especially kind to that and stood up, hackles raised, teeth bared at Ross.

"Sam," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ross looked me over and then turned to Two-Bit.

"I'll be back before dinner for her. She doesn't go anywhere, got it?"

Two-Bit didn't have a chance to say anything before Ross was gone out of the house. A moment later a car revved and I knew he was gone. I sighed and looked back over at the TV, unconsciously rubbing my arm from where Ross's fingers had dug into the skin.

"You ok?" Two-Bit asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. That's how the Winston clan shows affection," I replied "You know something isn't right if yelling and bruising doesn't ensue."

"I'm lost," Two-Bit admitted and I smirked with no humor.

"Let me draw it out for you. Del is our cousin. He's an asshole. I just wasn't conditioned enough to remember he wanted me upset."

"And Dal was mad because…?" he asked and I shrugged.

"He knows Del's an asshole, but he's Ross's out if things heat up too much in Tulsa. I assume he and Del are busy doing something stupid." I shook my head. "But he knew Del set me off first."

"Didn't act like it," Ponyboy threw in.

"Sure he did. I didn't take a single hit." I shrugged. "And he said he was coming back for me."

Two-Bit sat down on the couch, ruffling Sam's ears. He looked like something was bothering him and I figured it was mostly my fault. I should have just left without Sam. My heart ached at the prospect, though.

I leaned back into the couch, feeling sore still and wanting to just forget for a while. The TV was on the noon hour news. There was a real show. It told you what actually happened to people. All the other shows were made up. Even the talking horse. This was people. It may not have always been nice, but it was honest.

"Hey Pass?" Two-Bit finally asked. "Why are you alone?"

I shrugged. I'd spent years trying to forget why.

"I'm going to go sit on the porch. Watch some real life for a while," I told him. "Let me know if the horse comes back on."

Two-Bit seemed to get the hint and didn't follow me back out. I liked being outside. It was one of the perks about being a vagrant. You never had to go inside unless you wanted to or you were in trouble.

You usually never got attached, either. I sighed and wonder why it had happened so easily here? Maybe it was all Ross or Two-Bit or even the fact I had ties here before I even stepped foot in Tulsa. Whatever it was, it was making my life particularly difficult.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I glanced up at where Davie was standing on the sidewalk. I blinked. He was the last person I was expecting to see.

"No, but I'd take a beer cap," I told him and he smiled, walking up to the house and sitting down beside me. "Why are you here?"

"I have to have an excuse now?" he asked and I simply looked at him. "I was on my way home from work."

"You found another job?" I asked.

"Yeah. They needed another clerk over at the grocery store," he said, showing me his smock. "I even have a name tag and everything."

He showed it to me and I blinked. 'DAVY' was printed on it. Was that how you spelled Davie? I asked and Davie gave me an odd look.

"Yeah. That's how you spell Davy," he told me. "How have you been spelling it?"

I hadn't been, really. But I told him how I thought it should be spelled.

"That was close. Not bad for someone who doesn't go to school," he praised.

"I went to school," I told him. "Until I was nine."

"Oh yeah? Then you packed up and left home?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Life changed. I ended up living with my Aunt June in Missouri. She didn't see the point in sending off a perfectly good maid to school."

"Hey, if you're going to stick around, you should look into it," he suggested.

"I don't want to stick around," I told him. "I want to go to Florida."

"What's in Florida?"

"A warm winter and no one who knows me," I replied.

"You know you'd miss me," Davy declared and I shook my head at him.

"So be it."

Davy chuckled then. I had no idea what he was chuckling about. He wasn't like the rest of the people I knew. Everyone took me seriously when I said that.

"We'll see. My Granny used to say you had to take one day at a time before you considered your life a certainty."

"My Granny used to say that if you didn't want to get cussed at, leave Grandpa Floyd alone," I replied and he chuckled.

"Was it good advice?" he asked.

"No, he cussed anyway."

"Well, maybe you can give my old Granny a chance? They can't all be wrong."

I nodded, looking back out at the street. Davy was content to just sit beside me. I liked that about Davy. He knew when to ramble on and he knew when to be quiet. It was a unique trait.

"Hey Pass! _Mr. Ed_ is on and – oh. You're here."

I glanced at where Two-Bit was looking down at Davy. Davy looked right back at him.

"Well, I should get going," Davy commented. "I have another shift at the store at six. I should make an appearance at home before then."

I nodded and let Davy walk away with a wave when he got to the sidewalk. Two-Bit filled his seat a minute later and gave me a serious look.

"You sure about him?" he asked and I shrugged.

"He's my friend. Why?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I've always found that the middle classers don't make much of an effort when it comes to us Greasers. At school, sure, but when we have to face reality…"

"I don't think he's a middle classer," I told him. "He practically supports his family."

"That's not the only thing that makes a person a Greaser. C'mon, you're missing the show."

And once again, Two-Bit gave me something to think on. There was more than being poor to being a Greaser. They were wild, they were free, they were always conscious of reality. They knew everyone was against them. It wasn't much different than being a drifter. You were free to do what you wanted, kind of wild because you did, and you couldn't depend on anyone but yourself because you were the only one out there who certainly wasn't out to get you…most of the time, anyway. Add on the fact anything more than a dollar was a fortune, and a drifter may have been even worse off than a Greaser. At least they had stability.

It was about five o'clock when Pony's brother, Sodapop, and his friend Steve showed up. Soda was all smiles and happy greetings while Steve was rubbing at his shoulder and holding it stiffly. He flopped down on the floor nearly in front of where I was sitting on the couch and slouched over it slightly. It was obvious he didn't want anyone to pay attention to it, even if it hurt.

"What's up with you?" Two-Bit finally asked. "Pull something playing monkey again?"

"Ha, funny," Steve replied. "I don't know what the hell I did to it."

It looked like he tried to catch himself on the wall or floor he was thrown into, but the angle was wrong and something shifted that shouldn't have.

"You should have Soda look at it," Pony suggested, getting only a glare in return.

"He's already looked at it," Steve growled.

"Lift your arm straight up."

Steve turned his head to look at me with a frown. "Why?"

"Because I think I know what you did to it," I answered, trying to keep his gaze.

Steve thought on it for a few minutes before finally sticking his arm straight up. I gently turned it so his palm was facing in. He winced and I let him hold it for a sec before putting my hand on the base of the shoulder. Then I shoved without warning and Steve yelped.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded and I practically curled back into the couch.

"An out-of-line shoulder," I replied. "Can you move it better now?"

"What do you mean 'move it'?" he growled. "I'm not sure I want to try anything you suggest after that."

"C'mon, Steve," Two-Bit jumped in. "Either she made it worse or better."

Steve glared at him before rolling his shoulder and moving his arm. He looked surprised and I relaxed a little.

"I'll be damned."

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Two-Bit asked, sitting down beside me to nudge my shoulder with his.

I shrugged. "You ever see Ross move like he's shoving his bones back into place?"

"Sometimes," Two-Bit replied with a frown.

"My Granny used to say that we had sloppy joints in our family. It comes with the blonde hair and blue eyes," I answered. "So you pick up a few things."

"Thanks," Steve said and I could tell he didn't say it often.

"It'll still be a tad tender," I warned him. "Here, slide back."

Wary again, Steve slid back against the couch. To further illustrate how bad our joints ran in my family, I flexed my fingers and watched as the bones all popped back. Two-Bit and Steve both winced. I rubbed Steve's shoulders and neck, watching Steve relax into the touch. I knew my hands weren't big enough to do much, but it was something.

Soda came over to watch and I showed him what to rub and how hard. His hands were bigger and warmer and he seemed to have some idea of what he was doing before he came over. Steve was practically falling to sleep under our fingers when Ross walked in and gave us all a strange look. I shrugged and refused to look up at him again.

You see, I may have understood my cousin Ross, but that didn't mean I had to like being on his bad side.

* * *

Well, this was a little more of a look at Pass's thought processes (Zickachik summed that up nicely for me). So the next couple chapters are a bit more action. 

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted!

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens & Zickachik


	16. A Night Out

Alright, new chapter! I know, shocking! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I enjoyed reading them and have just been too swamped with this midterm to answering them. But I thought I would let you all know that you're an awesome bunch of human beings.

Disclaimer: The usual

On with the show!

The next few days were slow to say the least. Buck's got really quiet during the week. There weren't that many people who came to drink on the weeknights when there was work and school the next morning. There were always a few hanging around that did need a drink, so I kept somewhat busy, I suppose. Two-Bit was pretty much always around, so I wasn't all that surprised when he sauntered over to the bar with a wide smile on his face. He didn't say anything, though, which was very out of character for him. So I finally asked what brought him to my neck of the woods.

"I talked to Dally," he told me.

"Congratulations," I offered and really meant it.

I couldn't get much out of Ross over the last few days. It wasn't like we had deep meaningful conversations before the business with Del's nose, but now it was worse. He didn't talk to me period unless he was telling me to stay put. His rules were really confining, and as someone who hadn't had rules for a long time, it wasn't at all pleasant.

"We're going to a movie tonight," Two-Bit informed me, bringing my attention back to him.

"Really?" I asked, interested because I had been cooped up in the bar all week.

"Yeah. Pony found us a horse flick at the drive-in since you liked _Mr. Ed_ so much."

"That sounds like fun," I said, meaning it, too.

My last experience at the movies wasn't all that bad, even if I did spend most of it on the spot or so lost in the film that I didn't know which way was up. Plus, it was getting me out of the bar. What could be better than that?

"Hey, what is it with chicks and horses?" Two-Bit asked me.

"I dunno. What is it with guys and cars?" I asked back and Two-Bit shrugged.

"Good point." Two-Bit grinned. "You can ask Soda and Steve later. They'll come and so will...everyone, I guess, except for Dal and Darry."

I nodded. I didn't expect Ross to come. He and Del were up to something. Whatever it was, Ross wanted me out and about with supervision. He probably put this whole movie idea in Two-Bit's head.

"Well, let's go then. Darry's cooking dinner."

"What's so special about Darry cooking dinner?" I asked as he tugged on my arm.

"Well, for one, it won't come out in ten different colors. Plus, there is the perk of it not being burnt," he added.

"And why would it come out like that for everyone else?" I asked.

"You need to come around some time when Soda is cooking."

"Oh." I paused, pulling back on my arm. "You know, I do need my stuff," I told him. "I'm not sleeping in my bar gear."

"We'll grab it later. Anyone late for dinner doesn't get seconds," Two-Bit explained.

"I can see how that would be important," I drawled.

"Exactly."

And with that, I was whisked out of the bar. Two-Bit drove like a maniac all the way to the Curtis' house and I had my eyes closed most of the way. He told me last time his brakes were out. I hoped he'd either completely lost his marbles or gotten them fixed by now. When we came to a sudden halt, I was pretty well convinced someone had worked on his brakes. It beat insanity any day of the week.

When we walked in the house, everyone was lounging around the living room looking bored. I wondered if that was just because there was nothing to do or if they were trying to behave themselves until dinner. I didn't have much time to speculate before Two-Bit drug me into the kitchen, sitting down at the table and pulling me into a seat beside his. Darry was at the stove. He looked over at us and shook his head slightly.

"How you know exactly when I'm about to call everyone in for dinner will always astound me," Darry commented and Two-Bit looked smug.

"It's all in the nose," he replied.

Darry shook his head again before setting things on the table.

Everything looked warm and delicious. The fare at Buck's wasn't so great. Everything you would think safe was in the fridge and often times you pulled out four spoiled things before you got to the stuff that still had a few days left on the expiration date. And when you did find something edible, it was often horrible.

"Dinner!"

A moment later all the boys had tromped into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I found myself in between Steve and Two-Bit and across from Pony.

"Eat up, Pass," Two-Bit advised, dumping a scoop of everything in reach on my plate and then his.

"Yeah, you'd better before someone gets ideas about what's on your plate," Steve concurred. "Mainly Two-Bit."

"Don't let her fool you, Steve," Two-Bit cautioned. "The first time we ate anything together, she was the one stealing off my plate."

I nodded, picking through my mountain of food with a fork, trying to figure out what was what before Two-Bit turned it into one dish.

"Corn, Green beans, Chicken casserole, and some toast for the gravy," Darry explained at my confused look.

"Not that it really matters when it's all in your stomach," Two-Bit reasoned.

"I'm not picky," I replied, taking a bite.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" Johnny asked from where he was tucked in between Soda and Pony.

"_The Appaloosa_," Pony replied. "It's about a cowboy whose horse gets stolen."

"A western," Soda brightened. "I can deal with that."

"Just don't go getting us kicked out playing cowboy," Steve joked. I hoped he was joking.

As it turned out, Steve wasn't much of a kidder. Every time something exciting in the movie happened, Soda was practically out of his seat. At least we were outside and there weren't many people not sitting in a car. Steve merely smiled and pulled him back down each time with a hand on his arm. Pony and Johnny sat a little bit away from them so they could enjoy the movie in peace. I was stuck between Two-Bit and Soda. Two-Bit wasn't so bad, but he seemed to think the movie was hilarious. I had a harder time getting into it, but I did like it. The cowboy eventually got his horse back, too.

After the film was another, but I was pretty tired, so Steve said he would drive everyone home if we wanted to get out of there early. We'd taken two cars so Two-Bit could get me back to Buck's for my things without inconveniencing everyone else. The silly thing was, we left the car outside the lot and were sitting in stands. I guess this way was better. I mean, getting stuck in a car with Two-Bit and Soda would have made it even harder to watch the movie.

The bar was still bright when we walked in. I had hoped it wouldn't suddenly be packed for some unfathomable reason because I really needed the tips and it was always a fight to get to the stairs if that was the case. It was pretty empty, though. There was only one poker game going on and a couple of guys sidled up at the bar nursing drinks.

I turned my attention to the poker game and wanted to groan when I saw Del was still here. He'd made himself scarce after I broke his nose. It looked like someone had clobbered him with all the bruising around his cheeks and eyes. He was squinting at me with nothing friendly in his face, even though he had a smile on his lips. I guess every chance of him ignoring me went out the window right then.

"Hey Jocey!" he called. "C'mon over here and blow on my cards for luck."

"You're half Winston. You should know that the only luck we're ever going to have is bad," I replied fully believing it.

"You ain't lyin'," he replied. "But the cards don't know that."

"Good night, Del," I told him, keeping to my side of the bar room.

"What's your hurry? You should stick around for a while."

I paused then and looked him over carefully. "What did you do?"

"Nothing - yet."

I believed him – there wasn't a big enough audience to make a scene that would make us 'even' for his nose.

"Wow, your nose sure looks sore," Two-Bit commented, stepping towards the game, even though I was tugging on his arm like mad. "Pass, you sure you did all that with one hit?"

"She had a mug," Del growled out.

"Still...man, you look like you ran into a wall with your face!"

There were chuckles and Del looked livid. I was frantic. Del was a bully. The only people who stood up to him were people he knew not to cross. Two-Bit was not one of them and I knew that I was going to be the one regretting this conversation sooner or later.

"Two-Bit, please!" I pleaded, tugging on his arm.

"You're right. He's not worth the effort," Two-Bit paused.

And here comes the punchline...

"He's a joke all on his own."

There was more laughter now, but Del was merely smirking at me, letting me know that the deeper Two-Bit dug, the more I was going to suffer for it later.

"He doesn't know when to shut up, does he, Jocey?" Del asked.

"No," I agreed, turning up the stairs to grab what I needed before Del could get more under my skin.

Two-Bit escorted me back to the car without comment. I collapsed into the passenger seat and curled up tight. I was in for it. Del never did let things go. And when you made him out to look silly, it was even worse. I couldn't even think what Del would come up with as a punishment for the fact I had a friend who had stuck up for me. Two-Bit didn't speak to me. It was the first time all night he had known when to keep his mouth shut. It didn't last, of course. As soon as he pulled up in front of Pony's house, he had something to say.

"Pass, the only way he's ever going to leave you alone is if you stand up to him," he told me.

"What do you think the beer mug to the face was all about?" I asked and he looked at me with pity.

"But the thing is, he had to rile you into that. He won't pick on you if you stand up to him all the time," he explained.

"You know Two-Bit, Del was right. You really don't know when to shut your mouth. "

I got out of the car before he could come up with anything to say to that and headed up to the house, closing that door behind me, too, in hopes that the message got through his thick was sitting on the couch watching TV and it looked like Johnny was passed out on the floor. I sat down beside Steve and hoped that I'd fallen asleep during the movie and the whole incident had been one bad dream.

* * *

Alright, another chapter down. Zickachik would like to see Del knocked out with a pool stick and I agree with her, but I need him conscious in a few chapters, so that'll have to wait.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens & Zickachik


	17. A Talk With Davy

Hey everyone! Thanks for the feedback! I've got this new chapter I hope you all enjoy just as much! Thanks to Zickachik, as always!

Disclaimer: The usual.

On with the show!

The next morning, I woke up on the couch with Steve's jacket tossed over me. I'd fallen asleep watching the movie. I wanted to laugh right then. All the fuss I'd made about getting clean clothes and I'd still ended up falling asleep in my bar ones.

Steve was asleep in the armchair and it looked like he had managed to transplant Johnny onto the other small couch. Steve looked chilly, and I was pretty sure he'd thrown his only plan for warmth over me when I'd fallen asleep. Steve had been nice to me since I fixed his shoulder. I'd told him that next time he was going to crash into a wall; he should curl up more instead of trying to catch himself. I also told him I wouldn't tell anyone and he'd just been...nice since then. It was amazing what understanding could do for the way you treated people.

From the sounds of it, no one else was awake and that suited me just fine. I tucked Steve's jacket back around him and made my way down to the bathroom. I wanted to make sure I looked ok before slipping quietly out the backdoor. Looks never mattered much on the road, but people here would remember someone who looked like hell and I didn't need to be remembered. Sam was asleep on the back deck and thumped his tail in greeting when I sat down beside him and scratched his ears.

"I need to find Davy," I told him.

If I was with Davy, maybe I'd have things sorted out by the time I ran into Two-Bit again. Davy had a way of making things make more sense than they did when I thought of things on my own. Maybe he'd come up with something better than Two-Bit did when it came to dealing with Del.

"Cover for me?"

Sam thumped his tail again in a 'yes' fashion. I scratched his ears before heading out to roam the streets. I had no idea where Davy could be at the time of the morning. I knew he wouldn't be asleep because he had told me himself that he worked the night shift, making sure the shelves were stocked. Then he took a 6-hour sleep/food break before heading back to the store for a three-hour shift and then a dinner break of a couple hours before he went back for the night shift again.

It was a tiring schedule, but he had said himself that he needed the money to keep his family afloat. And with any luck, I would catch him just heading home if I played my cards right. So I walked towards the business area and hoped to see a tired teen in a black smock with green lettering on it. I guess I was having some luck because I did find a store with the same lettering on the sign out front that Davy had on his smock. I was even luckier when I walked in and saw Davy leaning on the front till and talking to a perky looking redhead. He glanced over at me when the door chimed and smiled tiredly.

"Good morning, Jocelyn," he greeted warmly. "You have great timing - my shift just ended."

I nodded and watched as Davy said goodbye to the redhead before coming over to join me. A minute later, we were walking side by side back the way I'd come from. Davy didn't say anything until we were in the middle of a quiet neighborhood.

"You're getting antsy to leave, huh?" he asked and I shrugged. "Something happened."

I nodded. "Two-Bit met my cousin Del."

"That must have gone badly if you're giving Dallas Winston the slip just to come and talk to me," he surmised and I nodded.

"Ross thinks I'm with Two-Bit. Two-Bit thinks I'm still asleep over the Curtis'. The Curtis' weren't awake when I left."

"Ah, the tangled webs we weave," he commented and I frowned at him. "So, Two-Bit met Del?"

"Yeah. Del was being a bully and Two-Bit made it worse by sticking up for me. He's going to do something horrible because of it. He always does."

"I see. I think you should avoid him unless you're with Dallas," he suggested. "That way at least you'll have someone tough in your corner."

I didn't bother pointing out that Ross hadn't been in my corner for a while. We were nine the last time he bothered to be in my corner. Now he was just playing babysitter and peacemaker between Del and I while trying to keep his reputation intact.

"I just can't figure out why he's sticking around," I confessed. "He and Ross might be up to something, but I think it's more like Del is making up for 8 years of missed bullying time."

"That's a tough situation," he sighed.

"I don't expect you to do anything about it. I just needed someone to talk to," I told him. "Between you and Two-Bit, this is the first time in forever that I have actual friends."

"And yet you're still going to Florida the first chance you get?" he asked and I nodded then shook my head.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get there at this rate."

Davy stopped on the sidewalk and looked at me. I was ashamed to admit that there was a tear rolling down my cheek.

"It'll be alright," he soothed, rubbing my arm.

"No it won't," I told him. "I can't get out of here, no matter how hard I try. And now I've been here so long that I'm not trying as hard anymore. I'm trapped and I can't breathe."

"Hey, I'll help," he assured me, hugging me. "If it's killing you so much to be here, I'll help."

I couldn't remember the last time someone hugged me. That was mostly because I didn't trust anyone enough to do so. I trusted Davy, so I soaked it up. By the time Davy pulled away from me, his shirt was wet. I blushed something fierce.

"This is my place," he explained, thumbing behind him. "C'mon on in and I'll get you something to eat before I take you back to your cousin Ross."

I nodded and followed Davy into his place. You could tell many other people lived there and Davy had said he was supporting little brothers and his mother. It was a mess, but I didn't mind. It was warm and smelled all right. Those were my usual requirements when I decided to settle down somewhere for a while.

"Sorry, it's a school day, so it's a mess."

"It's fine," I replied following him into what looked like the kitchen.

I sat down at the table and watched as Davy looked around the room before disappearing down the hall. He was back a minute later in fresh clothing. He looked around the kitchen before opening the fridge and frowning.

"Hope you don't mind leftovers."

I shrugged and he nodded, pulling dishes from the fridge.

"Sometimes I forget that you're a drifter," he said while let everything in the dishes land in the same frying pan. "You were probably lucky to even eat some days and here I am asking if you mind leftovers."

"I have the feeling you all forget from time to time," I offered.

Except for Ross who wanted me to keep on drifting right out of his town.

"Well, it's not hard now that we're so used to you being around," he replied. "Speaking of which, we should put some thought into getting you out of here so you can breathe again."

"Like what?" I asked.

I had honestly never been one for plans. Getting to Florida was the best I did in the planning department.

"Well, first we should see about money and supplies and then maybe some transportation. It all depends when you want to go," he shrugged.

"What do you recommend?" I asked and he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, since it's the middle of the month, I recommend waiting for the end of the month…What?"

"The middle of the month?" I asked in a small voice and he nodded.

"Is there something special about the middle of the month?"

"No, not really. I just have to be somewhere."

Back at Jebb's, to be precise. I had nearly forgotten his threats about what would happen if I wasn't.

Davy gave me a look that said he didn't believe me, but he didn't press the matter. He just turned back to the stove and stirred things around.

"As I was saying, you have half a month to get everything you need together and store it in a good place where your uncle isn't going to take it from you," he added.

"Where is a good place?" I asked and he frowned.

"I thought you were staying at 'Buck's Brothel and Booze'?"

I blinked at him. "He calls it 'Buck's Place'," I told him and he smirked a little.

"Sarcasm is something we've gotta work on before you take off. I meant to ask, weren't you staying there, regardless of what goes on?"

"Yes, but with Del making war on me…" I shrugged. "It's not the best plan to leave anything around he can tamper with."

"Well, mi casa, as they say down in Mexico."

"What do they say?" I asked, confused again. "I've never ventured into Mexico."

"If you need to get things together, we can stash them here," he clarified. "My house is your house."

I frowned at him as he turned back to the stove and pulled the frying pan off it. He really was too distracted when he was supposed to be cooking. However, it tasted just fine. Davy sat across from me and we both ate in relative silence. I could tell Davy was tired after his shift and I felt guilty I'd been intruding on his rest time.

"After we eat, I'll walk you to the bus stop," he said around a swallow. "That is if I'm taking you back to Buck's?"

"No, I need to go to my uncle's place."

Davy set his fork down and studied me. "And why would you ever go back there?"

"It's the middle of the month. The government people come mid-month. The fifteenth. So I won't get hit."

"That's tomorrow," he told me. "At least spend the day doing something you'll hopefully end up enjoying."

"Like what?"

"Watch TV, read a book, walk through the park." He shrugged. "It doesn't much matter as long as you enjoy it."

"I like _Mr. Ed_," I told him. "But not as much as I like sitting and watching the world go by."

He smirked a little, brushing his dark bangs out of his eyes. "That's a good plan."

It wasn't long after Davy and I did up the dishes that we ended up sitting on his porch swing and he ended up falling asleep on it. I'd nudged his shoulder after a while and told him he needed to go to bed and I needed to get back to where Ross could find me. He didn't object, but he did tell me he'd come and check up on me on the fifteenth over at Jebb's place.

I made my way back down the road, hoping that I wouldn't get too turned around before I got to the Curtis' house. I didn't know this are of town, even though I had been through it quite a bit since I walked into town. After an hour I had to admit I was a little turned around, though. I doubted I could even make it back to Davy's at this point. I must have looked lost, too.

This old, souped-up black car pulled up alongside where I was walking and I stopped to look at it. It stopped as well and the driver rolled down his window. He had a scar on his face and it looked like he'd tried to fight someone for the good spot under the bridge.

"You lost?" he asked with a smirk.

"I need to get to where the Curtis' live. Do you know them?" I asked, not getting any closer to the car, despite the fact I had to raise my voice.

"Sure. Hop in."

"No thank you," I told him with a shake of my head. "I can manage if you point me in the right direction."

"It would be faster if you let me drive instead of trying to remember directions."

"I don't do so well with cars," I replied and it was mostly the truth. I was in them so rarely that the odd ride I did have could become nauseating quickly. "Please?"

"Well, ain't that nice. It's not often someone says please." He smirked, but it wasn't humorous. "Go down the block until you hit the intersection. Turn left. You should see the lot that's not far from their place."

"Thank you very much," I offered and turned in that direction.

"What? I help you out and I don't even get your name?" he called.

"Passin' Through."

He blinked and I jogged off down the sidewalk. I'd said it before and I'll say it again – there was something in the water here and it seemed to affect the entire male population I wasn't related to. I wasn't pretty, I wasn't nice, and with Davy's help I would just be passing through again.

* * *

Cookies to anyone who knows who made a cameo in the car. Alrighty, another one bites the dust, as they say. Next chapter we have the state visit, so tune in for that. 

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens & Zickachik


	18. The Inspection

Well, it's been a while, but hey. Life seems to be like that lately! Special thanks to Zickachik who braved this over lack of sleep, kid sitting, and work in general. I appreciate it - this was a monster.

Disclaimer: The usual.

When I walked in through the door, Two-Bit glanced up from where he was sitting on the couch and looked completely relieved. I ignored him as I went down the hall to the bathroom because I was not going to sit in the same room with him and I wasn't going to look utterly silly by walking right back out again.

"Listen, Pass…"

"Two-Bit, I'm not really up for a talk right now," I told him, running a hand through my hair.

"I know you're still mad at me," he sighed. "I have no idea why, but from what I know about chicks, that doesn't matter much."

"Two-Bit," I sighed.

"No, seriously, Pass –"

"I'm not mad at you."

"And I…You're not?" he asked looking confused.

"No. I had a chat with Davy this morning," I told him. "He pointed out to me that there was no point in being mad at you for having an opinion and my best interests at heart."

I turned to look at him and gave him a half-smile.

"I'm glad you have Davy to talk me out of trouble," he offered.

"Well, you're my best friend these days, Two-Bit." I shrugged, turning back to the mirror. "And you're just doing your best in a strange situation."

"Wow." Two-Bit paused and gave a frown. "I don't think I've ever has a best friend before."

"Well, there's one thing I've got on you then." I shrugged again.

"You grow up with a little thing in pigtails you babbled all your secrets to?" He asked with a smile that managed to kill any hint of a smirk I had before.

"No. I had Ross."

He didn't know what to say to that. So he didn't say anything at all.

"That was when we saw each other. There were Christmas and summer vacations, but his mom didn't move him with her to New York permanently until we were eight," I told him, feeling uncharacteristically revealing. "That was a full year before I lost my family and ended up living with Granny Winston. I saw him a lot then until one day when he got hauled off to prison. They told Granny, she got mad, had a heart attack, and I was in the state home for the next four months before I ended up in Missouri with my aunt."

I looked back over at where Two-Bit looked sad. For me. I wondered if anyone ever looked sad for him.

"After that, I was on my own. Then I found Sam two years ago, and now I have Ross again."

"Damn, Pass," he said, rubbing a hand over his face and I shrugged.

"Everyone has a sob story," I replied. "Mine just covers a bigger period."

He nodded and I finished combing out my hair with my fingers. It was far too long and I would have to cut it off again so it was manageable. Two-Bit just watched. Before I had gotten to know him, I would have been uncomfortable with him being there. I was comfortable now. It was another thing that I would have to let go of to get out of Tulsa. Not that I wanted to think about that today. Today was the day before the big day, and I just wanted to enjoy myself, like Davy suggested.

"The state people are going to be at my uncle's tomorrow," I told him.

"Already?" Two-Bit asked and I wondered if I had even mentioned it before.

"Yes." I nodded. "But today…I want to go and take a walk in the park."

"A walk in the park?" Two-Bit raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded.

"Yes. We can bring a ball for Sam, some sandwiches, a book…" I shrugged, not knowing what else was brought to the park. "Unless, you don't want to. I could go on my own –"

"No, it's fine. I've just never spent a day in the park before." He frowned.

"Well, I used to spend my days in parks just sitting under trees and sorting through my things," I told him. "It's a nice way to spend the day."

Two-Bit smiled and nodded. "Well, it must be if you say so, Pass."

The park turned out to be an interesting experience. After an hour of walking, throwing the ball, talking, and just taking in the scenery, Two-Bit had decided to fall asleep under one of the trees. That was fine. Sam and I just sat beside him, me reading and Sam panting. The day was warm and I was glad Two-Bit had suggested we bring something to drink. By the time he woke up, the sun was setting and it was apparently dinnertime. I had the sneaking suspicion that Two-Bit's internal clock was directly attached to his stomach. As it was, we walked in right on time for dinner.

It was later that night that I showed up back at my uncle's place. He'd looked up when I wandered in and gave me a glare, but we didn't speak. So I spent the night in Ross' room without interruption. Two-Bit would have preferred that I stayed the night with his friends again, but I was fine here. Tomorrow morning the social worker would be here to check in on me. I just hoped it wasn't the guy who I had to talk to after they removed me from under the bridge. And to be honest, I was nervous about it. I was conflicted about what to say. Did I tell the truth and get myself taken back to the state home or did I do what Jebb wanted? In the end, it would be easier to take off on Jebb than from under the noses of multiple state employees. But getting to the end would be the hard part. Davy promised to help. Until then, there was just getting through tomorrow.

The next morning, I expected peace and quiet in the house, because I doubted that Jebb would want to get into a fight before the state people came. So when I woke up to raised voices, I was surprised. I wasn't sure who was fighting when I crept out into the hall, but I wasn't expecting Ross and Jebb to be standing toe to toe in the living room. I blinked in surprise.

"You get the hell out, boy," Jebb growled at Ross.

"Now, why would I do that?" Ross growled right back.

"What's going on?" I asked, but neither of them even looked my way.

"You little shit." Jebb took a step closer to Ross.

"Come on, old man," Ross taunted. "You can do better than that."

Jebb glared, looking like he was getting as mad as I'd ever seen him. Ross was looking cocky, like he was taunting his father on purpose for some reason. I'd been hit by Jebb before and I didn't see the appeal.

"Ross?" I tried.

"Shut up," Ross ordered.

That seemed to bring Jebb back to earth a little. He glanced at me and then at Ross with a slight smirk.

"I don't know what you're up to, boy, but nothing is going to go wrong today," Jebb said evenly. "That goes for you, too. Make sure this place is clean."

And with that, Jebb turned towards the front door and was gone a minute later. Ross didn't even glance my way, before flopping down on the couch and picking up one of the open bottles of beer. He sniffed it before drinking, turning his attention to where the TV was still on.

"Ross?" I asked, really confused by what was going on.

"Go do your hair or something, will ya?" He kicked his feet up on the coffee table, mud flecking onto the surface. "I'm watching TV."

"Why were you fighting with Jebb?" I asked only to be ignored. So I stepped in front of the TV and repeated my question.

"Why am I fighting with Jebb?" he reiterated and I nodded, holding my ground, even though Ross looked agitated. "Because he deserved it."

"Deserved it?" I asked, not knowing what he meant by that.

I could think of a lot of things Jebb had done, but no one thing in particular that would have started a fight between the two. Then again, I hadn't seen the two of them together in a very long time. In fact, the last time I had seen it, Ross and I were eight and Jebb was chasing after Ross to beat him for something or another. I was in on whatever the trouble was, but Daddy just picked me up, shook his head, and told me that I really shouldn't have done whatever it was I had done. Then he'd said I'd better not do it again or he was going to let Granny Winston smack me with the spoon. She was pretty mean with that.

"He's making us go along with all this for a little bit more drinking money."

Ross' look was serious, amused, and unimpressed all at the same time. I didn't really understand him anymore. Now, more than ever, I was really aware that we weren't kids anymore.

"Even you have to know that he's only keeping you around for the money."

I glanced at Ross. He was trying to get under my skin, to make me feel bad about myself so I would put distance between us. He looked utterly untouchable. But I knew no one was.

"I know. What I can't figure out is why he's keeping you around."

Ross stiffened and gave me a look that was utterly dangerous. He straightened up on the couch and set his beer down. A moment later he was on his feet and stalking over to where I was rooted to the spot, feeling a lot less tough than I had a moment ago. He wasn't tall, but he loomed over me, blonde hair hanging in his face, cold blue eyes putting a hole right through me.

"You'd better watch that mouth of yours. Believe me; you won't like it around here without me keepin' you under my watch."

I wanted to tell him that I didn't need any one taking care of me. But I knew better. I hit a nerve and I did feel bad. It always seemed like us Winstons had a bad habit of hurting each other over everyone else.

Ross leaned away, turning back towards the couch before flopping down and hooking his boot off the arm of it. More mud hit the floor.

I left the room then. Jebb was serious when he said he wanted to see the house clean. He was new to this inspection business, but he was on the right track. A house couldn't be too clean when an official came. They just looked deeper. A surface clean, some clutter and an obvious attempt to shove loose things in the closet was best. It said that we were confident in ourselves and we were just tolerating these people entering our space. It was the ultimate sign of adjustment. It was what they wanted to see. The dishes washed, the laundry folded but left out, the floors swept, but the counters spotting coffee grounds… Ross and his dirty boots were just the icing to the cake.

By the time the house looked just between its usual mess and clean, Jebb was back from wherever he had taken off to and Ross was still sitting on the couch, holding onto the last beer bottle so I wouldn't toss it out with the others. He was silent throughout the whole ordeal of my cleaning up and I had the feeling he was planning on staying that way until he could cause the most damage. He and Del were definitely related.

Finally there was a knock on the front door. Ross looked up, taking another swig of his beer, but not moving otherwise, and Jebb motioned for me to get it. Jumping up, I did just that. Once the door was open, I froze.

What kind of a social worker was at least six and a half feet tall and muscled enough to break Darry in half?

"My name is James Tallowate, Oklahoma State Child Services and Family Welfare Department. You can call me Mr. Tallowate."

I nodded, motioning him in, since my voice seemed to have disappeared somewhere between my throat and my mouth. He looked around like he thought the whole place was absolutely disgusting before finally looking down at me again.

"You are Jocelyn De Moncreiffe Winston?" I nodded dumbly, wondering when the last time I had heard my whole name was.

I wasn't fond of my name. Marie Jocelyn de Moncreiffe was my grandmother's name. My parents named me for her in hopes of an inheritance. As far as I knew, I inherited a name and a bunch of porcelain dolls.

"Your uncle is home?" He continued and I nodded, gesturing towards where Jebb was sitting in his chair, looking like the king of the living room. "Mr. Winston, I am Mr. Tallowate."

Jebb nodded, getting up and offering his hand, looking challenging. It was pointless since Mr. Tallowate could take him in a fight pretty easily.

"Come on in."

Mr. Tallowate didn't move. I didn't blame him – Jebb's invitation was anything but inviting. He simply looked Jebb over and then Ross, making mental notes, even though he had a clipboard tucked under his arm.

"I would like to take a look around, if that is alright with you?" Even I could tell he was asking by courtesy.

"Sure." Jebb shrugged, sitting back down. "Help yourself."

"I'd like to have a tour of the house before I speak with the minor alone. Jocelyn will show me around," Mr. Tallowate ordered and I nodded. "Kitchen first, bedroom last."

I nodded again, gesturing him towards the kitchen. The inspection went like I expected, him picking up on everything that was normal, probably noting everything abnormal, like the scorch marks on the wall from the dryer that just wouldn't come off. All the while he frowned, which made me nervous. I wasn't any more at ease when we went back towards the bedrooms. He glanced at the bare walls, the worn floors and the chipped baseboards. I was starting to get nervous. This one noticed too much, I was sure of it. He barely offered Jebb's room and the bathroom a glance.

"Uh," I paused Ross' door. "This is Ross' room, but I've been sleeping in here."

"Ross?" He asked, looking over his papers.

"My cousin. I call him that."

"I see," he muttered, making a note, before walking in the room.

He stood at the end of the double bed, looking around like seeing everything Ross owned was nothing out of the ordinary. He looked around, probably seeing all the glaring places where Ross' things were displayed and none of mine. Even the folded laundry wasn't mine. In fact, all I owned in the room, beyond the clothes on my back, was my long jacket, which was hooked on the back of the door and out of view. Mr. Tallowate looked around, pushing the door closed and sat down on the bed, motioning that I could too, if I wanted. So I gingerly sat up by the pillows, wary of the big man.

"How do you like living with your uncle?" He asked right off the bat and I blinked.

"It's not so bad. Better than living with my Aunt June," I offered.

"You have privacy? You have been treated fairly in your own opinion?"

I nodded. Aside from the money, I had been left alone completely.

"If you are sleeping in here, where is your cousin residing?"

"Uh…on the couch or at a friends house," I replied, wondering how he got away with being so forward.

"Is there anything about this environment that makes you uncomfortable? That can be anything in the house or the attitudes of your uncle and cousin."

"I don't think so," I replied, thinking that Jebb and Ross were both uncomfortable to be around, Ross more than ever lately.

"You feel you're adjusting, then?"

"I think so. I haven't been here long." I shrugged.

Especially if you counted the fact I was living with Ross over at Buck's when I wasn't crashing somewhere with Two-Bit.

"Tell me about a normal day for you," he suggested and I nodded.

"I usually get up and cook breakfast. I leave a note when I use something up," I added, thinking about how Buck never shopped. "Then I usually go and see Sam."

"Who is Sam?"

"My dog," I replied and Mr. Tallowate looked suspicious. "He bothers my uncle's allergies, so my friend is letting him stay at his house."

Which was a lie. I just did not want Jebb to even have the chance to look at Sam wrong.

"You've made friends, then?"

"Yes. At least two," I added, thinking of Davy and Two-Bit.

"What do you do after seeing Sam?" He redirected the conversation and I shrugged.

"It depends on who's working, but I'll find someone to spend the day with until work."

"What do you do?"

I thought on how to answer that. I couldn't tell him I handed over drinks at Buck's place. Even I knew that was illegal for several different reasons. So I went with something safe.

"I wash dishes."

"And you plan to wash dishes for the rest of your life?" I shook my head and he leveled me with a serious look. "What about school?"

I ducked my head. I hadn't been to school since I was nine. June decided it was a drain on society and there were things I could do at home that were much more useful. So I could read and write some, but aside from that, I was uneducated.

"I'd never be able to go," I told him evenly. "So it hasn't really been an issue."

"You should consider it, even if it is just basic reading and writing," he stated, not pressing it any further. "From what I've seen, you seem to be surviving here. If that changes, I want you to give me a call."

A printed card was under my nose with his name and work phone number on one side, another ink written number on the back beside a small box with a triangle on top that represented a house.

"I will be back for a scheduled visit in two weeks. I also make unscheduled ones," he added. "Do not mention that to your uncle."

I nodded, slipping the card in my pocket as Mr. Tallowate got up, straightening the suit jacket he was wearing.

"I have one last question." I nodded and he continued. "Why did you come to Tulsa?"

I blinked. No one had asked me that. It was obvious that if I were looking for family, I'd have gone to New York where my Grandparents had lived and all my aunts and uncles were born. It was unlikely I would have known Jebb was in Tulsa or that I would seek him out, especially if I was squatting under a bridge. Mr. Tallowate was far too sharp.

"I was just passing through," I offered. "Everything after that was chance."

"I see," he replied, not looking like he believed it, but willing to go along with it.

He opened the door and walked out then. I followed him back down the hall to the living room where Jebb and Ross were both ignoring each other. Mr. Tallowate leveled Jebb with a dangerous look that I could tell put my uncle on edge.

"This is still a conditional placement," he stated. "With your record and your son's record, I will not tolerate one slip. I will be back at the end of the month."

The last part was a threat, no matter how thinly veiled. Jebb nodded, like he wasn't an idiot or something, and Mr. Tallowate kept his gaze to make sure the message sunk in. He turned the same gaze on Ross, who ignored him in favor of the TV. I knew him, though, he was listening.

"Any questions or concerns and I can be reached in my office," he added. "It was nice to meet you, Jocelyn."

"You too," I added, letting him shake my hand in his huge, warm one.

Ross snorted and Mr. Tallowate sent him a hard look before he turned to leave. We were all silent when he was gone, listening for the engine of his car. Once it was well down the road, Jebb stood and gave me the harshest look yet.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing!" I replied automatically. "Nothing that meant anything!"

"Well, if that's settled, we should get going," Ross spoke up, standing.

"You aren't going anywhere, especially not with her!" Jebb growled.

"Try and stop me, Pop."

The challenge was clear and it was Jebb's turn to accept or give up. I turned back down the hall for my coat, thinking that either way, I wasn't going to be here when they figured it out. I walked past them both again, letting them have their stand off as I marched out of the house. I was just about to turn down the block when Davy shouted my name. I waited for him.

"How'd it go?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Smartest, biggest, toughest social worker I have ever met." I shook my head.

"Could be worse," Davy offered. "For your victory, I propose lunch."

"Lunch?" I asked and he grinned.

I glanced over his shoulder at where Ross was leaning against Buck's car, watching, and I shook my head.

"I'd love to, but something tells me Ross will kill me if I try and walk off with you. And I kinda owe him for getting me out of there."

As silly as it sounded, I was willing to bet he was in my corner the whole time. He had a funny way of showing it, but he was looking out for me, even when I pushed him away.

"He has nothing to worry about."

"I know, but he's Ross, and I think I hurt his feelings earlier."

Davy looked like he wanted to make a joke or say something mean against Ross having feelings, but held off, for which I was grateful.

"I'll catch up with you later, then," he offered and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Davy, for everything."

"No need to thank me." He smirked, walking in the direction we had been heading before Ross caught my eye.

All in all, the day could have gone much worse. It was no walk in the park, but it could have been worse, and I knew I owed that to Ross.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter - I love Mr. Tallowate (A cookie to whomever knows which of my other stories he is a character in). Hopefully everyone else got a kick out of it.

Any comments at all are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!

Tens & Zickachik


	19. A Surprising Invitation

Ok, blue moon shining. I have been exceptionally involved with an original lately, that and MIDTERMS from hell, which are worse than your usual midterms, in case you were wondering. But hey, I'm getting back to writing these stories! Thanks, as always, to Zickachik for being awesome and making sure I make sense.

Disclaimer: The usual.

The next few days were deceptively lulling. Ross was in a better mood towards me, Del had crawled back under whatever rock he had slithered out from under, and most importantly, my plans with Davy were going well. He was even spending time with me at Buck's. Ross tolerated it, as long as we were off in some corner of the bar room. I knew that pressing Ross wouldn't get me anywhere, so I didn't argue with how lenient he was being. As it was, either he or Buck was always in the room when Davy was there. It was almost as if Ross was getting paternal in his old age. That or he wasn't looking for me to get involved with any reason to stay in Tulsa. As much as Ross was in my corner, he also wanted me gone. I could forget that easily sometimes.

As it was, today found Ross himself supervising over our time together, shuffling a deck of cards on the main bar, looking like he owned the place. With how much Buck owed him in back poker winnings, he very well could own the bar and not know it yet.

Today Davy and I had been put to work. I had a basin of bar mugs that had been washed and now just needed to have the watermarks buffed out. While I was working on it, there was a stack of bar slips Buck was useless at figuring out, so Davy had volunteered to work on them. I was even helping, since I could read Buck's writing. So I was translating for Davy who, as it turned out, was very good at the adding up part.

"He writes like Dr. Nil," Davy muttered, putting another number down on paper.

"Who is that?" I asked, not knowing who he was talking about.

"Our family doctor. He's ninety, has arthritis, and is half blind on top of that." Davy rubbed at his forehead. "And on top of that, I think his first language was Polish or Ukrainian."

I shrugged, assuming that all made writing look bad, or worse than the common doctor's. Davy would know. He was the smartest person I had ever met.

"Do the people who drink here really care if their mugs have water marks?" Davy asked, glancing at where I was working on one of the heavy glass mugs.

"No, I don't even think they would notice if the glasses were broken as long as they had alcohol in them."

"Then why are you working on getting them sparkling?"

"Buck seems to think they need to be. That or Ross thought it up. I just like them clean." I shrugged, buffing the inside of the glass - that was one thing that actually impressed me about Buck. He could have skimped and got the cheap, thin glassed mugs, but these were durable and much nicer.

"Ross needs a hobby," Davy muttered.

Ross chose that moment to snap the cards he was playing with - loudly, a clear sign that he had heard exactly what Davy thought and he should shut his trap. Ross was subtle when he wanted to be. Davy did have a point, though - it was a useless chore.

"I get the feeling he doesn't like you very much," I pointed out and Davy smirked.

"Funny - I got the same feeling."

Ross sent us a look that was more annoyed than the last dozen and I shrugged it off. Ross really did not like Davy.

"So, I was going through my closet at home and came across something cool."

"What would that be?" I asked, picking up a new glass.

"An umbrella."

"An umbrella?" I asked, not knowing why that would be so cool.

"Yeah. You wouldn't imagine how handy a good umbrella is in rainy places," he hinted and I nodded.

I knew Florida was by the ocean and that it would be wetter, but I hadn't known it would be rainy. Like I said, Davy was the smartest person I knew.

"Well, I think this is either a five or a three," Davy puzzled, using the point of his pencil to mark off which one of the numbers he was worrying about now.

"Neither. That would be an eight. The fives have a bit of a curl on the hat and the threes are pointier," I explained for what was at least the dozenth time.

"How does Buck stay in business?" Davy wondered, not for the first time.

"Easy - he doesn't care how old his patrons are," I replied.

"I'm almost looking forward to doing inventory at the store tomorrow - at least I can read the numbers."

"Will that take all night?" I asked and he nodded.

"Usually does. You're welcome to join me, if you want. I can't promise any amusement, though. In fact, you'll probably be very bored. Inventory is pretty damn boring."

"Language," Ross called from where he was working on a game of solitaire with odd rules - he could move any card wherever he wanted and shuffle the deck in the middle of a game.

"Thanks, but I promised Two-Bit I would do something with him. He seems to think that you're taking up too much of my time these days," I informed him. "He's just looking for attention."

"And which chaperone will you have in tow?" Davy asked, earning another look from Ross.

There was a double standard. If I was enjoying Davy's company, we needed to be supervised. If it was Two-Bit or even Ponyboy, Ross seemed to think it was alright. It was like I told Davy - Ross just didn't like him.

"Probably just Two-Bit. He has a healthy long distance fear of Ross," I reminded and Davy nodded.

Also, I thought that Ross and Del probably had something planned while I was out from underfoot. Even if I hadn't seen Del, I knew he was around and purposely kept out of my vicinity.

"No retaliation yet?" Davy asked like he was reading my thoughts.

No, and that worried me. For a moron, Del was brilliant when it came to humiliating others.

"Not yet, but he'll only become more inventive with more time to think up something."

"I can't imagine growing up with someone like that." Davy shook his head.

"At least I only saw him at family things. Imagine living with him."

"No thank you." Davy went back to the slips.

"But you know what the funny part is? His brother is one of the nicest guys you could ever hope to meet."

"Must be immune after years of Del," Davy told me.

"Must be. He never stopped him, though. Always left that up to Ross or Jake."

"Who's Jake?" Davy asked.

"One of our cousins," I replied, waving him off.

I couldn't remember who Jake even belonged to. He was older than the rest of us and was always stopping the fights. I remembered he was kind and gentle and had the brightest blue eyes you'd ever seen in your life. I think he was shot on the street one day running errands. I never did find out.

"Ross? What happened to Jake?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

"He moved to Bora-bora where the pigmy people made him their freakin' chief," Ross replied, sneer in his tone.

This was why we didn't talk anymore. Ross went back to his cards before finally throwing them down and stomping out of the room like he was mad about being there. Davy asked me what was going on with his eyes, but I just shrugged. Whatever was going on with Ross, he wasn't sticking around to explain it to us.

"Well, I say we make the best of his absence and go over this list of supplies again," Davy advised and I nodded.

We had quite a list of things. Everything from a new blanket to replace the one I had singed terribly, to a new box for the little things that always seemed to slide around in the bag. I was looking forward to reaching into the pocket of my duffle and not getting stuck with the needle that was attached to the thread spool. It was a wonder I didn't think of it years ago. Like I said, Davy was the smartest person I had ever met.

Ross didn't come back, but ten minutes later Buck came down, looking like he had just been woken from a sound sleep. He had the news paper tucked under his arm and seemed content to use it as a pillow. I wondered if Buck ever read the paper. So far I had seen it employed as a mop, a fly swatter, a cloth, and now a pillow, but never for entertainment purposes. I frowned, wondering – while I was at it, after all – if Buck's name was even really Buck. What mother in her right mind named a kid like that? I thought back to Soda and Ponyboy and realised it was entirely possible his name was Buck. Names in Tulsa were just plain strange.

The mugs didn't take me much longer, but Davy was still entrenched in the numbers. So when they had been done for twenty minutes, I picked up Ross' cards and started in on a game of Polish Poker with Buck. He wasn't very good at any other kind, apparently, but the four card game kept him interested in doing something with me. I really wished Two-Bit was around since I was so bored.

"Howdy Kidlins!" Two-Bit hollered into the quiet barroom as he sauntered in.

I guess this was one of those moments in time where you get what you wish for and you should be more careful next time.

"You're late," Buck pointed out.

"I know. I got into an argument with a lady friend of mine that just had to be taken upstairs and out of polite company," Two-Bit explained with an eyebrow waggle I knew meant he was talking about something dirty without coming right out and saying it.

"Cut it out with the sex talk in front of the kid here," Buck ordered. "Dal really don't like it."

"Afraid for his cousin's sensible ears?" Two-Bit asked, flopping down at the table beside me.

"Yes, especially around all us degenerates," Buck drawled like it annoyed him that Ross was being such a prude. "And that kid over in the corner there figuring out my tabs."

"Shoot, Pass here has been on the road for years. She probably has a Tom, Dick, and Harry in every town between here and Canada."

He was lucky Ross wasn't here to hear that. As much of a jerk as Ross was being, he made a point to keep mean comments like that from being tossed around. That was probably the only reason why he had said it in the first place. I ducked my head, hurt by his words. Two-Bit frowned and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You know I was just running my mouth, Pass," he apologized.

"Not if it's true," Buck put in.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Two-Bit asked, sending Buck a pointed look.

"Yeah, upstairs – asleep. Just like I was before Dal came tromping in and ordering me down here." Buck set his cards down and turned the top two over. He had nothing.

We watched him go and Two-Bit was still rubbing my arm, trying to take away what he had said. Truth was I had no one in any town. I avoided people as a rule. The only thing I had ever done in a sexual context was almost get raped my first month on the road. I had taken to practicing with my father's knife after that and eventually moved it into my boot for easy access. I even traded another drifter some food for a lesson or two in self defence. I think his name had been Mathew. He was an odd sort, like Mr. Christ. Since then, I had only pulled my knife ten times, and only used it four of them. I had a nice scar from that first time. Since I had acquired Sam as a companion, I hadn't had to pull my knife once. As for sex with anyone I knew in Tulsa, Ross could rest at ease – that was one complication I didn't need. It was going to be hard enough leaving friends behind, let alone anyone I got emotionally or physically involved with.

"Pass?" Two-Bit tried again and I sighed.

"Never bring up anything like that again," I warned him. "You don't know me."

I got up and walked back over to where Davy was sitting. He was on the last slip of paper, looking over it with concentration and hope. He pointed to the very last number on the page and I held up three fingers. He jotted it down before giving me a curious look.

"What did he do now?" Davy asked and I shook my head. "Well, if you don't want to talk, I'm all done here. Turns out your friend Buck is owed a lot of money. I plan to tell him my fee once he collects."

I wasn't sure he was ever going to manage to collect it all. Even if he did, he would just lose it back in poker.

"Wanna get something to eat that didn't come from that kitchen of horrors?" Davy asked and I smiled a little. Davy knew me, or at least he didn't say dumb things.

"Actually, that is why I am here," Two-Bit butted in, almost seeming subdued after he had been such a jerk. "Soda said that y'all are invited for dinner."

"Soda?" Davy looked at me and I shrugged.

"One of the boys who's looking after Sam," I clarified and he nodded, even though he looked more confused than anything. "He's an interesting cook. Everything is a dyed color and he likes odd combinations. He has imagination and passion."

"You'll have to take pictures for me."

"Actually," Two-Bit butted in again. "The invite is extended to Davy, too."

Davy looked surprised and I mirrored the expression.

"Why?" I asked and Two-Bit shrugged.

"Ask Sodapop. I have no idea why he would want to have Davy over for dinner." Two-Bit was trying to be nice to Davy, but it didn't come across as nice, more like a pouty kid at a family dinner.

Davy ignored him, looking at me like he was asking for my permission.

"It'll be fun?" I suggested uncertainly.

"A free meal won't hurt me," Davy replied and I was relieved.

"Well, if y'all are coming, we have to get going or we'll be late." Two-Bit looked serious. "And you know what happens when you're late for dinner."

"Yeah, I know – no seconds," I replied, mostly for Davy's sake.

"I can see where this would be important," Davy directed at Two-Bit. "I'll just tuck these at the register and we can go."

Davy went off with the receipts and I turned towards Two-Bit.

"Please tell me this is a nice idea of Soda's and not something Del cooked up to embarrass the hell out of me," I urged and the honest look of confusion on his face was enough for me. "I'm sorry. He has yet to strike and anything out of the ordinary makes me jumpy."

"I still think you should let me introduce him to Tim Shepard or even Stevie and me in a dark alley with a couple crow bars."

I smiled at him and shook my head. No, as horrible as Del was, he was still family. But if this new trick really upset me, I was willing to consider letting them threaten him really meanly.

Fifteen minutes later found both Davy and I following Two-Bit into the Curtis' house. I had done my best to prepare Davy on the drive, but I had no doubt in my mind that he would have to just experience the group before he would ever get it.

When we walked in, both Johnny and Pony were on the floor, rough housing with Sam like he was a puppy. I shrugged my coat off and clapped my hands. Sam rolled onto his feet, clambering over Johnny, and over to where I was standing. He immediately sat down on my feet and pressed his right ear into my fingers. I smiled, hoping he was just wanting attention and not getting another ear infection.

"Davy, this is my Sam," I pointed out needlessly.

"Hi Sam," Davy greeted, rubbing Sam's other ear.

The happy groan from Sam was enough to let the whole room know that Davy was good at that. My hands stroked his silky ears and didn't come away feeling gummy.

"You bathed him?" I asked and Pony answered with a blushing nod.

"Darry said it was either that or he had to sleep in the back yard," Ponyboy replied.

"Well, he smells much better," I commented.

I pulled my feet out from under Sam and left Davy to scratch Sam's ears. They both seemed happy, so I looked in on the kitchen and saw Soda at the stove and Steve kicked back at the table. That meant Darry was the only one who wasn't home. I decided to go and sit down on the couch until I had something to do. It was a trick of the road – it made time go by faster if you could just take a moment and un-focus on life. I didn't bother paying attention to what was going on until Steve flopped down beside me. Davy was standing by the door still where Soda was shaking his hand in greeting.

"So that's Davy," Steve commented. "I don't see why Two-Bit is so bugged by him."

"Me neither," I agreed.

"And then over on the couch there is Steve. On the floor is Johnny and then that is my kid brother Ponyboy. I think you know Two-Bit, and Darry won't be home for an hour. So that just leaves Dallas, but he's not guaranteed to come around," Soda introduced.

"I've met Dallas. He isn't my biggest fan," Davy assured him, coming to sit down on my other side much more stiffly than Steve or myself.

Ross not being a big fan of Davy's was an understatement. If Ross had his way, Davy wouldn't even walk on the same street as me without dire need.

"Well, don't let it bother you. Dal isn't a real people person," Soda assured him.

"But we love him anyways," Two-Bit piped up.

The unsaid 'someone has to' was on Davy's face, but he was smart enough not to say anything about it. I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face, wondering how such a nice idea could turn out to be so awkward.

Ponyboy didn't seem fazed and pushed Sam playfully, earning a friendly growl and another rough housing match between the two of them. The rest of us just really sat and watched. I noticed that no one was paying Davy any mind. Aside from Soda, no one had even tried to make nice with him. Johnny was far too shy, Steve was far too tough to bother with a middle class kid invited to dinner, Ponyboy was busy with Sam and Two-Bit already knew him. Speaking of Two-Bit, he was still busy pouting over the fact Davy had invaded another aspect of his life, met more of his friends and actually seemed to be someone Soda liked. I thought that it was silly. Two-Bit had a lot of them and he wasn't going to lose any by being nice to new people. If he gave Davy a chance he could have another.

Soda was busy banging around in the kitchen and eventually Davy hauled himself up to go and see if he could offer the chef some help. I thought that was a good idea – Davy could really cook well. Soda was stronger on the inventive end of things. They would probably cook well together and have fun doing it.

Two-Bit took that as his cue to flop down in Davy's space, glaring a hole through his back as he strolled into the kitchen. I reached for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I may have been mad at him earlier, but life was too short to keep grudges against people. That was another lesson Del desperately needed to learn. Two-Bit looked at me and I nodded. He smiled then and Steve frowned.

"You alright there Two-Bit?" Steve asked, looking over at Two-Bit too.

"Yeah. Passy and me are both thrilled Davy came for dinner and ended up cooking. I had no idea Soda was sly enough to get us a free-cooked meal!" Two-Bit chuckled, obviously out of his poor mood.

"Well, as much as Soda's my buddy, he sure as hell has an interesting way of thinking when it comes to what's food and what's not," Steve pointed out and I nodded.

"Is Davy a good cook?" Johnny asked from where he was sitting by Steve's feet.

"Very good," I replied.

"Well, Soda's even slyer than I thought." Two-Bit grinned.

I shook my head and settled in to watching some TV. It always seemed to be on, even when no one was watching it. A few minutes later, Darry walked through the door and sniffed the air like he had never smelled food before. He greeted us tiredly before going to check on dinner. I could tell he was both bone weary and hungry after a long day. I knew that feeling well. I assumed he met Davy when he was in there because we didn't see any more of him until Two-Bit was standing and loudly proclaiming that it was ready. I still didn't understand how his stomach knew that.

I ended up sitting between Davy and Two-Bit at the table, eating the mountain of food Two-Bit had piled on my plate when I wasn't looking. Everyone ate, got along, and they even included Davy in the conversation. It was another one of those lulling moments. I was willing to sit back and enjoy it. After all, this was the first and last time we were going to sit, eat and be merry like this.

It was a good moment to hold onto for a cold night.

* * *

Ok, so a total filler chapter, but there is more to come because I am on top of things! Ok, you can stop laughing now...Seriously, chapter 20 - I still can't believe this is that long - is in the works.

Any comments are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens & Zickachik


	20. Del's Retribution

Alright, here we go with another chapter before I hit the long stretch of 4 papers, 2 presentations and finals. Ugg, academia sucks. Special thanks, as always, to Zickachik for making me make sense.

Disclaimer: The usual.

On with the show!

Davy was right when he said that inventory was boring. I finally excused myself after hours of calling numbers and watching Davy scribble down figures. It was ridiculous that someone could be paid to do something like that for a living. I knew Davy did other things, but the bulk of his time was always spent in the back room working on inventory. I assumed they hired him for it because he was so smart. Davy said that I was helping a lot by doing my part, but he'd also smiled understandingly and nodded when I finally told him I had to go. He did warn me, after all.

I also had to show up at Buck's at some point. Not only did Ross insist that he know where I was after sundown, but Buck promised me the tips were even better on the weekends. I'd been around for a few weekends and knew he was telling the truth. As it was, I could use the money. I only had seven days before I left for good. Davy had it all planned out and I was grateful for his help, even if we were behind shedule. It didn't really matter exactly when I left. As soon as I did, I didn't plan on stopping until I was far away from Mr. Tallowate's reach. I had no doubt that the man could stretch his arm out of state if he wanted to. He seemed like a person with connections. Hopefully those connections wouldn't reach as far as Florida.

The bar wasn't really alive yet when I came in. There was some clanging in the kitchen and I wasn't surprised to find Ross cooking again. He seemed to be the only one alive who could make anything in the whole building that resembled food. He glanced up at me and sighed, reaching for another couple eggs. Of course, everything Ross cooked was made with eggs, no matter what time of the day it was. That was the only downside because Ross could cook eggs like no one else.

"Are you sticking around tonight?" I asked.

"No," he replied simply.

"Well, what will you be doing?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"Shepard and I are going to go and pick daisies for old ladies before we go and give everyone on the Ribbon a hug."

…Or at least a serious answer.

Ross liked to hide behind sarcasm. I suppose whatever he was doing was either something he didn't want to share or it was something that was going to get him in trouble and the fewer people who knew about it the better. I think he was afraid I was going to follow after him like a puppy, like when we were young when I dogged him worse than any puppy could have. I'd grown up and Ross wasn't so fascinating any more. Now he was downright scary to be with any more than you had to.

"Oh." I nodded and he dismissed me with a look, clearly not impressed that I was ignoring his clever sarcastic comments. "Have fun."

"It'll be busy in here tonight. Try to stay out of the way – Buck doesn't have time to baby sit you."

I didn't bother telling him that I was a big girl and could take care of myself. I'd get a less than credible look or else I'd just get told to be quiet. Ross plopped a plate of food down in front of where I had decided to sit at the counter. Instead of staying there to eat with me, Ross took his plate with him as he walked out into the barroom. I wasn't hurt. Ross wasn't much of a people person and I had the feeling that being family meant you didn't even register as a person in Ross' eyes. You became something lower and contemptible. For all the things that were wrong in my life, I was glad I wasn't as far gone as Ross.

It was just as I was finishing breakfast when Buck came into the kitchen and helped himself to what I couldn't eat. Ross was a bit of a bottomless pit and when cooking for me too, he just doubled everything. Buck wasn't complaining. He actually got to eat in his own home.

"I'm playing poker tonight in the back room. I want you to pop in every so often to make sure me and my guests are well liquored up. Think you can handle that?" Buck asked and I nodded. "I'll make sure you get a cut of what I win if you don't spill anything."

I knew that was an empty promise. It was rare when I didn't spill anything and even rarer when Buck won anything. Two-Bit had told me that the only reason Buck operated a bar was to make it even with his gambling. I guess that made sense. Even Davy had wondered how Buck was so poor with everything he was owed. I supposed he owed just as much back.

"Get those glasses polished and lined up," Buck ordered in his laid-back cowboy way as he sauntered towards the same doors Ross had only minutes before. "And if you see that cousin of yours, tell him to steer clear a'here tonight."

I didn't even bother to ask why Ross would be avoiding the bar. It could be anything from an ex-girlfriend to the boyfriend of a current object of Ross' attention. Either way, Buck would probably run into Ross before I did.

As it was, Saturdays were so busy I wouldn't have had the chance to tell Ross anything unless it was how much his drink was. Everyone seemed to be packed into the open space, playing pool, drinking, cards, and just socializing in general. And through it all, I was handling the drinks to the back room where there was a private game going on between Buck and four people I had seen around before. They tipped well and all seemed friendly enough when their luck was up.

When I wasn't back there, I was taking a breather on the back stairs outside. They led right to the top floor so you could avoid being seen coming in through the main doors. You would think that Buck would get robbed more, but he didn't have much to take. The whole building was pretty bare, but that could be because all the good stuff was already taken. I thought the bare look suited the building better anyways.

The place where Buck lived was originally an old saloon from way back when the territory was settled, or so Buck had told me. I could believe it. It was set up like one, even though you could tell it had been worked on and fixed up over the years. Buck had told me it was passed on through his family and his daddy ran it as a hotel, but with all the rodeoing he did, Buck didn't have time to run it like that. The bar was still up and running and the main barroom was used for just that. The old dining room was full of pool tables now and the rooms upstairs were used to just "crash in". Buck had said he would rather folks had a place to pass out there rather than behind the wheel or in the ditch on their walk home. I thought that was a good idea, considering how everyone seemed to come to Buck's for the purpose of passing out from drinking. The old fashioned wood floors were even kind of comfortable if you couldn't get upstairs, depending on how open you were to sleeping in spilled beer and possibly vomit.

It was after my fourth breath of fresh air out on the steps that the night took an unexpected turn for the worst. Greg was the only one behind the bar tonight and he was looking tired. He didn't trust me alone back there and I was grateful. I had no head for numbers and no idea how to make some of the odd drinks that were thrown in every once in a while. I barely even managed to carry drinks back and forth to the back room. If I had a career in life, bartending or waitressing would not be it.

"Great. Who the hell let that jackass in here?"

I glanced at Greg who was looking toward where the door had just admitted more people. I groaned. Among them was Del. In fact, I was sure he was the jackass Greg was talking about. Del had made trouble every time he was here and even Ross' presence didn't stop him. Greg had taken to trying to get him liquored up as fast as possible so he would do something stupid sooner, and then he could throw him out sooner. Ross and Buck never said anything about that, but they still brought up the beer mug incident. Yet another double standard.

Del didn't waste any time. He wandered right over to the bar and gave Greg a grin.

"What'll you have, Winston?"

"I believe it is a whiskey night, Greg."

Great. He usually caused the most trouble on whiskey nights.

"Well, Jocey. Looks like you've been keeping out of trouble. I was starting to wonder if your skin color was black and blue."

"How's the nose, Del?" Greg asked, causing my cousin to scowl at him. He dumped back the whiskey in front of him and slid the glass right back at Greg.

"Just fine, thanks."

It still looked like it was healing, but it wasn't nearly as sore looking as it had been. Del was obviously ignoring it, but I had seen him twitch when the lip of the whiskey glass touched his nose. If it had been anyone else, I would never have to worry about him bothering me again. But this was Del and by the way he was smiling at me, I knew he had something in mind tonight.

"I've been meaning to look for you. In another ten days, good old Dallas will be eighteen. You ever think he would live that long? We should do something for him. You know how I like milestones to be memorable."

I frowned. I hadn't been sure of the date for a while. I was going by mid-months. And from what I thought I knew it wasn't November yet. Ross was born on the ninth of November. I think my eyes widened when I figured out why Del even brought it up. He grinned wickedly at that and downed another shot before wandering away.

"Jackass," Greg muttered and I ignored him, rounding the bar to follow Del in some attempt to keep him from ruining my life.

Del was watching over his shoulder, making sure I was following along. He waved at something and I was surprised Two-Bit was the one he aimed it at. Two-Bit only frowned back and Del didn't need any more encouragement, if he ever did to begin with.

I knew when he climbed up onto the biggest table in the room I was done for. When I saw Davy come in through the kitchen I knew I was more than done for, if you could get more than done for. The worst part was that there was nothing I could do about it.

"Well, looks like a packed house tonight. Everybody havin' a good time?" Del hollered, getting mostly calls to get off the table from the usual crowd who knew Del.

"Del, please," I pleaded, putting my hand on his ankle to make sure I had his attention.

"Jocey, I'm busy," Del pulled his foot from under my grasp. "You'll have to excuse my darling little cousin. She's just anxious for tonight's entertainment to get rolling."

"Entertainment?" A slurred voice yelled.

"Why yes, my good man. Didn't you know there was a show with your drinks tonight?" Del replied and there was a murmur through the room. "Well, you're in luck because the story I'm going to tell is one hell of a tale."

From the way Del leered at me, I knew exactly which story he was going to share. I was sure he saw the look of terror on my face and took more pleasure from seeing it than anything else he would accomplish tonight.

"Tonight's story is actually about the angel of this fair establishment. Jocey wave so everyone can see you."

"Del..." I tried again, only to be ignored.

"Del, get on down from there," Greg called, but Del ignored him.

"That's right. Miss Jocelyn Winston. Jocey Angel, as our dear old Granny used to call her. And she's an angel alright – an angel of death."

I was sure I was going to throw up everywhere if he kept going. But my frantic screams for him to just shut up were ignored. Maybe they never left my mouth. As it was, the entire room was silent. Del had their attention now, even if they weren't interested before.

"Ah, that gets your imagination going, doesn't it?" Del looked gleeful. "Jocey is followed by death. Granny Winston keeled over right in front of her the day Dal got arrested. Not sure who you should blame there, but that's not the story I want to share. No, this story was a couple months earlier than that."

Del was handed a square object by one of the people who came in with him. He looked at it joyfully for a moment before showing it to everyone in the bar. I think I swallowed my tongue right then, but no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't just pass out and let the rest of the bar get completely distracted by that.

In his hands, Del held a framed black and white picture of a family who died years ago. Five little girls, a dark haired woman with bright eyes, and a blonde haired man whose features I saw daily in Ross. It had been years since I had even thought of them, let alone seen them all together.

"May I introduce my Uncle Jamie, Aunt Seraphine, my cousins Maryanne, Marlene, Samantha, Brianna and of course little Jocey Angel," he pointed to each in turn. "Such a nice family, don't you think?"

"Get on with it!" Someone yelled and Del shook his head in amusement.

"No Del, no, no, no…" I chanted under my breath as Del seemed to get his second wind. I sent a silent plea to Mr. Christ's god that he would just stop. It looked like there was a good reason I had no faith.

"Oh, but now you have a clear picture of how appearances can be deceiving. Now, Uncle Jamie looks pretty respectable, but in reality he was a bit of a drunkard, a bit of an unemployed slob, and a tiny bit unhinged."

All traits that ran in our family. I was willing to bet Del was a little more than unhinged, though. But my father, he had reasons for the way he was beyond genetics.

"Well, he was just unhinged until the night he snapped and killed almost everyone in this picture."

No, he was wrong. Everyone in that picture was dead.

"That's enough, Del." It was Greg again.

"C'mon, Greg. You want to hear this story as much as anyone else."

Greg glared at him and disappeared from behind the bar. One down, the whole room to go…

"No one in our family ever snapped the way Uncle Jamie did. So for years it was all we ever talked about. It was eight years ago tonight when Uncle Jamie comes home with liquor on his breath and a chip on his shoulder. Who knew what had him pissed this time, but whatever it was, he lit into Auntie Sera about it. They "talk" for a while until Uncle Jamie gets fed up with it and puts a bullet in her brain. POW!"

I jumped. Del was grinning like mad.

"I guess he likes the feeling of being in control or something. So he goes down the hall and picks off his daughters one by one until he has one bullet and one daughter left," Del pointed his fingers at me like they were a gun.

I was trembling. The first shot had been more confusing that anything. The second had earned screams; the third was followed by even more terror. The fourth was followed by pleading and sobbing until the fifth shot finally ended all the noise in the house.

"Now, Uncle Jamie has a choice. Put the bullet in the head of his last daughter and face the consequences of what he did, or put a bullet in his own head like a coward. Well, let's just say they spent a lot of time scraping his brains off the walls. And that is why Little Jocey Angel serves you all drinks. Personally, I think she's still waiting for that seventh bullet."

No one spoke and I didn't dare open my eyes. I didn't even know when I closed them in the first place. I heard Del hop off the table and the sound of his boots as he got closer to where I was standing. He got close enough to me so that his hot breath was on my ear and I could feel his smirk as he pressed the picture into my chest, like some sick form of a present.

"Happy Birthday Jocey."

* * *

Ok, evil place to leave it - I can admit that, but it had to be done.

Any comments are welcome and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!!!

Tens & Zickachik


	21. The Aftermath

Well, it's been a really long time for this, but I needed something to do today. So, without further chit-chat from your favorite procrastonator...

Chapter 21

The next few minutes were utter chaos. There were loud sounds behind me and everyone seemed to be moving, but I couldn't. I was rooted to the spot, clutching the picture frame in my arms. Finally things seemed to still and Ross was standing in front of me. He didn't say anything, just looked at me with anger in his eyes. I wasn't sure why he was angry. It wasn't his story Del had told to everyone with two working ears, after all.

"Breathe, Moncrieff," he ordered and I sucked in a ragged breath. "Keep doing that."

I had a couple more lung-fulls of air before he broke eye contact with me for something on my left.

"Pass?" Two-Bit was suddenly in my line of vision, looking at me like someone had shot my puppy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ross snapped, glaring at his friend.

"Dal –" he tried, but Ross was mad and on a roll.

"I tell you to keep an eye on her and look at what happens. What were you doing, standing there with your mouth open like a fool?" Ross demanded and Two-Bit's mouth flapped like a fish out of water.

He had a point. He was there and he didn't do anything. So was Davy. Greg was the only one who said anything and he was just trying to keep things calm in the bar room.

"You know, if I hadn't run into that Davy kid in the parking lot, I'd still be out there bullshitting with Shepard," Ross growled. "At least he was smart enough to come find me."

Ross had a hand gripping my arm sharply, turning me towards the doorway of the bar. Del was lying on the floor and both Buck and Greg were standing beside him. Greg was rubbing one of his fists like he had punched something. I put two and two together much more slowly than I usually would have and I hoped his hand didn't hurt too much. I knew how hard headed the boys in the Winston family were. They had steel jaws, too. He must have hit Del a few times to get him down and out on the floor like that.

Davy was standing beside the man who had offered me a ride to the Curtis' over a week ago. He didn't look half as slick and charming at the moment. If I understood Ross right, that was Tim Shepard. Davy was looking at me worriedly. I thought it was easier to just look at my shoes. They were scuffed and worn through, but they were easy to stare at.

"Get him out of here," Ross growled, kicking Del's unconscious frame. "Idiot."

I wasn't sure who that was directed towards. Ross could have meant either of us, seeing as how we'd both worked to piss him off tonight. I know, I hadn't done a single thing, but that meant nothing in Ross' books since I was his problem when Del screwed up, and Del was his problem when I screwed up. It was a strange cycle.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" Ross growled and everyone looked away, shuffling their feet uncomfortably.

Ross tugged me along up the stairs and to the end of the hall. That was where his room was, the room I had been staying in. He let me go when we were behind closed doors and paced the length of the room for a moment. He did that a lot when he was thinking.

"Why the hell do you let him do that to you?" He demanded finally, glaring at me like I was the one who had started everything down in the bar room. "I need him on talking terms. How do you think he's going to act after that?"

I had no idea how Del would act. That was the thing about Del – he was unpredictable, and because of that, he could be dangerous.

"The only good part about any of this is that it was the hulk behind the bar that hit him and not me," Ross continued on with his train of thought. "If I didn't need him later..."

I was barely taking in what he was saying. Ross seemed to notice that. He shook my arm and glared at me.

"Hey. I'm talking to you."

I just kind of blinked at him and he dug his fingers into my arm, making me wince.

"You are not nine years old anymore. You can't pull this shutting down shit. Talk. Say something."

I honestly tried to say something, but there was nothing to say. There were no words in my mouth. I looked down at where my arms were still looped around the beat up brown picture frame and hoped Ross would get annoyed enough with me to just go away.

"Say something!" He growled, tugging the picture away from me and glancing at it.

He seemed to pause then, looking at it more closely, before setting it face down on the dresser. He tugged me towards the bed and sat me down.

"Fine. Sit there. But you don't leave this bar, get me?" He asked, but didn't bother waiting for a reply before he was storming out of the room.

I watched him go, not feeling anything either way about him leaving. Truth be told, I wasn't in Ross' room in Buck's bar. I was back in New York where I grew up. I never thought about it and most of the memories I had were so warped that I probably wouldn't recognize the place if I ever made it back to our neighbourhood in Queens...or was it Brooklyn? The same could be said for what I remembered about my family, my history. But Del had forced me to relive that night and now everything I had worked so long and hard to forget was coming back without my permission.

The house. As silly as it was, I remembered the house for the first time in forever, and what I remembered was probably wrong. It was painted brown and the windows made the house look like a baby chicken. No, it wasn't the windows; it was the little roof that was over the doorway. The house always looked like it was chirping. I always knew we were home when I saw it. The house was small for the seven of us, and because there were only three bedrooms, I never had my own room in all my born days. I was sharing with Marlene and Samantha when our family died. It was a small room. I didn't spend a lot of time in there. My favourite spot was the main closet. No one bothered me there, and I could watch the world go by through the slats on the doors. I had been in that closet the night it happened. I always hid away there when my mom and dad were fighting.

That night, they were really fighting. I couldn't remember ever hearing them fight more than they had that night.

Mom's voice. I would always remember how shrill it was. It was cracking with how loud she was. Dad was shouting back just as loud, the yelling going back and forth.

Suddenly, there was no more yelling. I would always remember there was a noise louder than they both had been. It had made me jump. And after that, the house was utterly silence as the gunshot resonated.

_Dad stumbled down the stairs, sobbing and clutching the wall, catching himself every time he missed a step or two. __The gun scraped against the wall as he drug his arm along it..._

I closed my eyes, clutching Ross's blankets, in Ross's room, in Buck's bar, in Tulsa Oklahoma. I was not in our house. It was not eight years ago. I had not just heard my mother and sisters die. I was not that little girl hiding in the hall closet. Even though I told myself that, I couldn't stop thinking about that night. So I tried to think about anything else. What came to mind was when Ross was six and fell off the counter in Granny's kitchen. There was a huge bump on Ross's head and my Aunt Sue, Ross' mom, was crying harder than Ross was. Dad came rushing in to take a look, but Aunt Sue won't let him near Ross. Dad looked hurt, his pale blue eyes radiating with it...

_Our eyes met through the slats of the door and he sobbed harder__, looking devastated, like someone had just died in front of him..._

I shook my head. That was not helping. I got up to pace, feeling caged, feeling jumpy and fidgety. But mostly, I was alone and I didn't want to be.

It was three big steps to the door. I made it in four little ones, yanking it open and nearly walking right into Davy. He had his hand poised, ready to knock, obviously coming to check up on me. I had never been so glad to see him.

"I was going to come to see if you're alright, but after what that jerk did to you downstairs, there's no way you're alright." Davy lowered his hand, looking like he was worried. "So I'm just checking to see if you need some company."

I moved to make room for him to come in, going back to my pacing as he shut the door softly. Davy watched, looking like he was going to burst any moment if we kept this silence up. I didn't mind if he talked. Right then, I still had no words.

"I caught some of what Del was telling everyone in the bar, but I missed most of it. So I can't hope to understand what Del said to you or what's going through your mind right now, but if you need to...well, talk about it...I'm not half bad at listening." He shrugged helplessly at the end, obviously overwhelmed and out of his league.

I paused for a moment, looking him over. He looked like he was hanging by his fingertips off a tall tree branch. It was comforting. It was calming to have someone in the room as lost as I was, offering to listen, but not to force me to talk. He and Mr. Christ would have gotten along well. They'd never have spoken a word between them, but they would have got on just fine.

"So, I'll just sit on the bed and...I'll be...here," he offered, sitting down and straightening out the blankets so he would have something to do.

"How much did you hear?" I finally asked and he sighed.

"Just that you were a death angel and your Granny died in front of you. I kind of took off outside to see if I could find that shovel Buck had the other day. I ran into Dallas first," he offered.

I bit my lip and reached over to where Ross had set the picture frame down on the dresser. I didn't look at it as I held it out to Davy and waited. The sit-down portrait was one of the better pictures we had of the family. No one made faces, no one looked less than their best, and my mother was practically beaming because she had accomplished that feat. It was taken months before they died and I think it was the one that they put in the paper. I could be fuzzy on that, but with all the copies Mom had made, it was likely that was the case. Judging from the frame, I knew this was probably Aunt Jenny's copy and Del took it from whatever shelf his mother had it sitting on.

"They all died?" He asked and I nodded. "It couldn't have been your fault."

"I survived." I shook my head and crossed my arms protectively. "I always survive."

"Yeah, you do," Davy offered with a bit of a smile.

I just shook my head and paced a little more. The words were gone again.

"This is your father, right?" He asked and I nodded, feeling like my throat was swelling up with emotion. "If I didn't know any better, I would say he was Dallas' older brother."

I frowned, moving so I could see the picture, too. Dad and Ross had the same eyes and the same coloring. The grin he was wearing in the picture looked like the same one Dallas forced sometimes when he was facing off against his father – confident, challenging, and a total lie. Aside from that, they both were lean and tough looking. I could see where Davy would make the comparison. Dad could very well have been what Dallas would look like when he hit...how old had Dad been? Maryann was sixteen that night, so I would imagine Dad was either in his late thirties or mid-forties. Either way, he died too young.

"The men in my family all have the light coloring," I told him, pointing at my dad as an example. "They get that from Grandpa Floyd."

"What about Del?" Davy asked.

"Del was Aunt Jenny's son. The girls took after Granny Winston. All my aunts were brunettes."

"So Dallas' father looked like your dad?" Davy prompted and I shook my head.

"Sort of. Jebb is the spitting image of Grandpa Floyd. He's more spindly. He's practically skin and bone and his eyes are set differently than Ross and Dad. His mouth is wider, too."

"We had him in the diner a few times, right?" Davy asked and I nodded. "Well, I'll be damned. Your dad looks more like Ross than his own father."

I nodded. "Ross and Dad are nothing alike. Ross is nothing like his dad, either. He's his own person. That matters more than looks."

"I know, but the resemblance is just uncanny." Davy shook his head and patted the bed beside him hopefully. I sat down gingerly, looking at the picture again.

"I didn't think there would be such a gap between you and your sisters." I frowned and Davy flustered a bit. "I mean age wise."

I still frowned, but Davy was looking earnest, trying to keep the noise going. Davy wasn't one for awkward silences. He was right, though. There were big gaps between us, age wise being one of them. Maryann was sixteen, Brianna was around fourteen, I had to be nine, and then Marlene and Samantha were barely in school. It was a wide range of ages for one family.

"Sorry. I guess awkward silences just make me nervous. You don't have to tell me about your family."

"Thanks, Davy," I told him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I miss them."

"I know," he comforted, laying a hand on my shoulder and squeezing.

_Then he brought the gun to his head and tried to give me a watery smile before the gun blasted in the room__, and Daddy hit the floor..._

I shivered. The thing was, Davy didn't know. He could never guess what it was like to hear everyone around you die, leaving you completely and utterly alone. He hadn't heard death, had to see it more times than anyone ever should.

But he was a good person because of that, and right then I just wanted to sit with him and soak it up before he figured out I wasn't a good person – not anymore. Every person in that photograph was dead. What was left wasn't something I wanted to think about.

We sat like that for a long time before I finally managed to close my eyes for a while. When I opened them again, I was curled up in the bed and Davy was nowhere to be found. That didn't really bother me. I hadn't expected him to show up at all, let alone stay with me. Still, the room bugged me. It was far too warm. Ross liked it warm like that. He kept the heater on high and left it like that all the time. I'd lived out on the streets for too long – I was more used to the cold than I ever would be of the heat. So that was how I ended up out in the hallway, feeling the early morning light on my shoulders. I didn't know quite where I was wandering, but it was better than sitting in Ross' room.

There was a door at the end of the hall labelled 'Manager'. I assumed that was Buck's title. Willing to take a chance, I knocked softly. The door swung open, revealing a set of stairs. Curious, I followed them up and pushed open the door at the top.

I wasn't sure what I expected. From what I knew about Buck, and what I'd seen of the rest of the building, I expected it to be pretty bare and maybe not very tidy, but that wasn't it at all. The walls were covered in plaques, pictures, and there was a clock in the middle. The main room had a couch and a recliner facing a TV. On the other side of the room, there was a kitchenette that was kept neat and tidy. The whole room was tidy. There were three doors off the main room, and from the snoring, at least one of them was a bedroom and Buck was asleep. I didn't mind. It was cool up here, and I wasn't all that interested in human company, even if I didn't really mind Buck.

I sat down on the couch, tucking my legs under my butt, and looking closely at the pictures on the wall. There was a wedding photo of a man and a woman that looked quite old. After that, there were several of a little boy who looked like Buck, then later of that boy all grown up with little boys of his own. I was sure that whoever put that wall together, it wasn't Buck. It wasn't like him to add a lot of personal touches to things, if the bar was anything to go by.

I sat there for quite some time, watching the sun move across those pictures. Finally, there was movement in the other room, and finally, Buck emerged, still buttoning up his shirt. He shuffled across the room to the coffee pot, setting it on the stove to heat up. He watched the water heat, the coffee starting to brew, and finally pulled it off so he could pour it into a white coffee mug. He took a long drink for it, obviously not bothered by the heat, and then filled it again. He finally turned around, glancing over at where I was sitting.

He grunted to himself before making his way over and sitting down on the couch beside me. We didn't speak as he sipped at the coffee, slowly waking up.

"Hi, Pass," he offered. "Enjoying my couch?"

"It's very loud in here," I told him.

"Oh yeah?" he prompted, sipping his coffee.

"This is where all the stuff is hiding."

Buck snorted a bit, glancing around the room. "I suppose it is. I find it a might cozy."

"But you live here."

"I do. I suppose you don't keep much with living on the road and all."

I shook my head. "Not a lot."

And what I did keep never brought up memories like last night's crash.

"If you want, you can put things up here. Lord knows a bit more junk won't hurt anything," he offered.

I blinked at Buck, wondering where that had come from. He looked uncomfortable, like it was something he knew he shouldn't have said, and yet, he'd still offered. I didn't know how to reply. I was going to be leaving soon. There really wasn't any point in storing anything when I would never be back for it.

"Listen, about last night," Buck started after we'd sat in silence for a while. "I didn't hear all of your story, but I do know what it's like to lose your family. It's not something anyone should put on display the way Del did."

Buck was staring at his coffee mug, looking half sad, and half something else I couldn't place. Whatever it was, it was something I could relate to. I guess I never thought much about Buck, beyond the fact he let Ross live here. He was just kinda here all the time.

"You're an orphan?"

"As good as," Buck replied, getting up for another cup of coffee. "We're kinda like your family. It has to be a very unique occasion to see any of 'em, and then you can't wait for them to get gone."

"You got a Del?"

"Nah, got a Jebb, though."

I watched Buck lean against the counter, sipping a new cup of coffee. I wasn't sure he knew a lot about Ross, but apparently he knew enough. I wondered if Ross had ever been sitting in my place, spilling his woes to this man missing his front teeth. Speaking of Ross...

"Where's Ross?" I asked.

"Sleepin' it off." Buck gestured at one of the doors, probably a spare room. "No matter what, you never believe that kid don't give a hang about you. I've seen him drunk over less, but I've never caught him up here over it."

I blinked at Buck, not knowing what he meant, but feeling a bit better regardless. The way he said it made me believe it. The only thing I wanted in the world was to know Ross cared about me as much as I cared about him. It was tough to care about a tough guy. And it was even worse when the last thing you needed was to care about anyone.

* * *

Any comments at all are welcome, and flames accepted.

See ya in the funny papers!

Tens


End file.
